¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui!
by O-niixx
Summary: Es el Porfiriato, y Díaz decide que es tiempo de que México se empieza a relacionar con el resto del mundo. Feedback es bien recibido! Esto es México y todo el mundo  o eso tratare
1. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui!

Hola! es la primera vez que publico algo en FanFiction! estoy emocionada jajaja XD

Usare mi OC de México (que también se encuentra en DeviantArt) despues hare una ficha adecuada del personaje creo yo jajaja.

Advertencias!: (… si se le dice asi?) Uso de mi OC de México, así como el nombre tanto de país como humano! XD si! Me gusta hacerlo jajaja y pues… que esto puede ser un gran fail! Así que disfrútenlo!

...

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México aquí!

1° Parte. ¡Hola Mundo! Se abre la puerta al extranjero.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad de México. Como cada día México, Luna Maria García López, se dirigía de regreso al castillo después de realizar un encargo de su actual jefe.

El día estaba soleado con una brisa refrescante, curiosamente no había tenido ninguna dificultad o imprevisto en el camino… por lo que parecía, todo pintaba para que fuera un día perfecto.

Cabalgó hasta llegar a Chapultepec, tomo el camino de subida al castillo, al llegar, desmonto y guardo su caballo tranquilamente, realmente estaba disfrutando esa inusual calma.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe, al no encontrarlo ahí, pregunto donde se encontraba, al parecer estaba en una de las salas atendiendo unas visitas, lo cual realmente no le sorprendió, visto que Díaz era una persona muy sociable.

Subió a la sala en la cual le habían dicho que estaba, mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba que haría en la tarde después de terminar todos sus deberes, lo mas seguro es que se iría a tomar un trago a una nueva cantina en el Centro. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba afuera de la sala, tocó la puerta (visto que a Díaz le molestaba mucho que entrara sin tocar) y después de escuchar un tenue "adelante" entró como si nada.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían… ¿Acaso era una alucinación? ¿Estaba soñando? No, no era un sueño, esto era una pesadilla…

En menos de un segundo su cuerpo se petrificó, el color de sus mejillas se desvaneció y sus ojos, al igual que su boca, quedaron bien abiertos.

Ahí se encontraba su jefe sentado, al igual que otras tres personas a las que conocía bastante bien: Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. Reino Unido, ex pirata con el cual ya había tenido encuentros y el incitador de que su país fuese intervenido unos años atrás; Alfred F. Jones, a.k.a. Estados Unidos de América, el gringo ladrón de la mitad de su territorio y el que le hizo pasar la peor humillación de su vida y por ultimo Francis Bonnefoy, a.k.a. Francia, el pervertido insistente, el cual había invadido 2 veces su territorio y no satisfecho, le impuso un gobernante.

- Luna, que gusto que llegaras – Dijo Díaz ignorando la reacción de la chica –como veras tenemos visitas muy importantes, quiero que les des la bienveni-

- ¡¿Qué carajos hacen ustedes aquí? – explotó – ¡Les dije que nunca se acercaran a mi territorio!

- México, tranquila, venimos aquí porque – trató de razonar con ella el inglés

- No me importa porque hayan venido – interrumpió furiosa la mexicana – ¡solo quiero que se larguen en este mismo instante!

- ¡México! – la voz de Díaz tomó un tono severo – ve a mi oficina, te alcanzare ahí en un momento

- Pero es que-

- ¡Que vayas!

La joven no pudo replicar, le tenía mucho respeto y algo de miedo a su jefe, solo se quedo callada, bajó la mirada y salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina a los otros tres países.

- Discúlpenla, pero ustedes mejor que nadie saben todo lo que ha pasado – les dijo Díaz ya con su tono de voz normal – Permítanme un momento – Se levanto con tranquilidad y se retiro, dejando a los tres solos

- Oigan, es idea mía o México estaba molesta – dijo el norteamericano

Los otros dos solo se le quedaron viendo como diciendo "eres un verdadero idiota"

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué los invitaste?

- Mira Luna – tomo asiento Díaz – se perfectamente como te sientes, recuerda que yo también pelee con el ejercito francés, pero esto es necesario

- No entiendo porque es necesario – refunfuño como una niña pequeña

- Mira, como país, debes estar conciente de que tienes que desarrollarte, crecer no solo militarmente, si no también científica, industrial y económicamente

- Eso ya lo se, puedo hacerlo perfectamente, solo tengo que trabajar duro el campo y también tengo que-

- Sabes que no servirá –interrumpió Díaz- si realmente queremos mejorar, no podemos depender solo del campo, no producirá ninguna ganancia verdadera, se que te duele, pero necesitamos el capital y la ayuda del extranjero

- Pero… ¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptar ayuda de alguno de ellos! Tu sabes perfectamente todo lo que me han hecho, todo lo que han dicho de mi, no quiero su ayuda, me rehusó a aceptarla

- México comprendo tu enojo, pero te pediré algo, no pienses ni ti ni en mi, piensa en tu gente, pueden tener algo mejor, dejar de ser un pueblo pobre, tu podrías formarles una de las naciones mas grandes del mundo, piensa que todo esto será para ellos y para mejorar sus vidas

La joven no sabia que decir ni que hacer, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, por una parte ella amaba a su gente, era todo para ella y quería lo mejor para ellos, pero por el otro lado, también estaba todo el resentimiento hacia las naciones extranjeras.

- Esta bien, acepto, volveré a tener contacto con el extranjero…

- Buena elección

- Pero que conste que hago esto por mi gente, y que no pienso hacerme "amiga" ni tener ninguna otra clase de relación que no sea política con las otras naciones

- Esta bien, como tu decidas, puedes hacer lo que quieras – Se levanto de su asiento – ahora volvamos con nuestros invitados, es de mala educación dejar esperando a las personas

- Si, tiene razón

La muchacha se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla y la abrió. En ese instante las tres naciones invitadas cayeron al piso, visto que estaban recargadas en la puerta escuchando la conversación

- Esto es tú culpa _wine bastard! –_ dijo furioso Arthur

- La culpa la tiene Alfred, el dijo que viniéramos a escuchar – trato de defenderse Francis

- ¡Pero tu apoyaste mi idea¡

- ¡Los dos son unos idiotas! – dijo el inglés mas enojado aun

Así, las tres naciones se quedaron en el piso, mientras discutían e intercambiaban más maldiciones, jalones de cabello y algunos golpes.

México solo suspiro, miro a Díaz queriendo decirle con la mirada "¿Realmente tengo que llevarme con ellos?" a lo cual solo Díaz le regreso una sonrisa.

- Los tres son unos idiotas – les dijo a los tres mirándolos despectivamente – me largo a mi habitación – y con esto, solo dio un paso largo esquivando a las naciones tiradas en el suelo y se fue maldiciendo mentalmente

- Disculpen – dijo Díaz – Ya todo esta arreglado, si gustan, pasemos a la mesa, la comida ya debe de estar servida

_- Food!_ – grito el norteamericano y salio corriendo

Los tres mayores solo se lo vieron partir.

- am… - Regresó el norteamericano unos momentos después - ¿Dónde esta el comedor?

- Al fondo de este pasillo a mano derecha

_- Thank you!_ – salio corriendo con mas velocidad

- Bien, visto que todo esta arreglado, iré a probar la comida – le siguió el francés

- Disculpe, pero ¿realmente ya esta todo arreglado con ella? – cuestiono el inglés a Díaz

- Esta pasando un momento difícil, solo denle algo de tiempo, se que ustedes solo han visto su cara seria y agresiva, pero una vez que la conocen, ella es la persona mas dulce del mundo

- Entiendo…

- Solo acérquense con cuidado a ella, busquen algo que los una y ya verán que en poco tiempo se harán buenos amigos

- Si, espero que así sea… n-no es que me importe – tartamudeo Arthur - pero es algo necesario para la relación entre nuestras naciones, ahora iré a comer, muero de hambre –se fue a toda prisa sonrojado

Mientras tanto, la mexicana se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama meditando la situación, solo tenia que soportar a los otros y su gente seria la que ganaría, pero aun así se preguntaba "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?" Al parecer, se acercaba una temporada bastante difícil para ella.

Si, esa calma de más temprano solo anunciaba la tormenta en la que se convertiría su vida, o por lo menos, eso es lo que creía.


	2. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt2

Bien! Aquí les traigo un poco mas de mi fail! Espero que lo disfruten ^-^

Les advierto! Uso tanto nombre de país como humano! Y uso de mi México OC.

Disfruten ^-^

(Quejas, sugerencia, etc, etc, etc, son siempre recibidos)

Ah! Si! Casi lo olvid: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz!

… excepto este OC jaja eso si es mió.

...

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Parte 2. ¡Rompe el hielo Inglaterra!… Ó de serpientes emplumadas.

- aww… comí demasiado – decía Arthur mientras daba un paseo nocturno al no poder dormir, entre otras cosas, por que la comida le había caído pesada, después de todo, el no estaba acostumbrado a comer comida tan deliciosa pero llena de condimento. Mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo, iba pensando en las palabras de Díaz "algo que los una y serán buenos amigos" y sobre "pero cuando la llegas a conocer, es la chica mas dulce del mundo" esas palabras no dejaban su cabeza, hasta el momento para el México era una chica salvaje que no sabia organizarse y era todo un caos, aunque en el fondo sabia que no era nadie para opinar sobre ella, porque realmente no conocía a la chica.

- Algo que nos una – se iba repitiendo, mientras se detuvo para ver por la ventana para ver si podía ordenar sus ideas. Desde arriba vio una silueta afuera del castillo, cuando ajusto su vista para ver mejor de quien se trataba, vio que era México, que al parecer también tenia un paseo nocturno, vio como la chica se dirigió a las escaleras que salían de un costado del castillo y como desaparecía en la penumbra de la noche. Se quedo ahí un momento más, preguntándose que haría México en el bosque a estas horas. Sin llegar a una respuesta lógica, continúo con su caminata por el pasillo y sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué rayos va a unirnos a ella y a mí?

En ese momento, escucho un sonido, como un tipo de cascabel que se iba acercando a el, pero un gran cascabel, en el momento que volteo para ver que era ese sonido, se llevo el susto mas grande de su vida, porque hacia el se dirigía un monstruo volador a toda velocidad. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y agacharse, justo a tiempo antes de que fuera golpeado por la extraña criatura, que se fue volando. El no daba crédito a lo que vio, no estaba atemorizado, al contrario, lo invadió la curiosidad, así que se fue corriendo detrás de el.

Lamentablemente para Arthur la criatura era muy rápida, después de todo esa cosa podía volar, aunque por lo que alcanzo a ver Arthur no tenia alas como tal, pero aun así tenia plumas, era muy extraño. La criatura siguió por los pasillos hasta encontrar la salida al patio, dio unas vueltas por ahí, dándole tiempo a Arthur de alcanzarlo y poder verlo bien. ¿Acaso era una serpiente? En ese momento, la criatura dio una última vuelta, para seguir su camino yéndose por las escaleras que salían de un costado del castillo para después desaparecer entre los árboles.

- Que extraño, en fin, será mejor que me vaya a dormir – con eso se dio por vencido, no pensaba correr hacia el bosque oscuro, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

- ¡México! – recordó que la chica hacia apenas unos minutos se había ido por el mismo camino. De pronto una sensación extraña invadió al inglés, de pronto corrió hacia donde había ido la criatura, tenía que advertirle a México sobre esa cosa, debía encontrarla antes de que eso la encontrara a ella y le hiciera algo. Después de todo, como un caballero su obligación era proteger a una dama, independientemente de quien fuera esa dama.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sus pulmones empezaban a arder, pero no podía detenerse, tenia que encontrarla ha como de lugar, talvez no se llevaba con la chica, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se la comieran. Se detuvo un segundo para recobrar el aliento, cuando de pronto escucho un grito, el grito de una mujer. Corrió a toda velocidad a la dirección del grito, esperaba encontrar lo peor, pobre México, ser devorada por un monstruo tan terrible, no merecía una muerte así.

Se detuvo y vio una escena que no pensó ver nunca. Ahí estaba la chica en el piso con el monstruo arriba de ella, pero ella no gritaba ni lloraba, al contrario, estaba ¿riendo? Se oculto entre los arbustos, no quería interrumpir el momento, sobre todo, porque era la primera vez que veía reír a México. El la conocía siempre seria y por lo general con una expresión de enojo y desprecio, pero ahora se veía tan feliz, como una niña pequeña, se veía tan diferente, por alguna extraña razón pareciera como si brillara en medio de toda esa oscuridad, se veía hermo- "¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?" pensó mientras se llevo la palma al rostro.

- jajaja ¡ya basta! Jajaja Quetza me estas haciendo cosquillas jajaja –trataba de liberarse la chica del animal, el cual la empujaba al suelo y con la punta de la nariz le hacia cosquillas y lamía su rostro con su lengua viperina.

No sabia porque ella estaría jugando con esa cosa, pero no importaba, se veía feliz y dudaba que esa bestia le hiciera algún daño, así que decidió volver al castillo, pero apenas dio un paso hacia atrás y pisó una rama que se partió a la mitad haciendo ruido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – detuvo el juego y se levantó de golpe la chica - ¡Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas! –empezó a tomar una posición defensiva, al igual que la criatura de su lado, haciendo que su plumaje se esponjara

"Rayos" fue lo que pensó Arthur, tenia que buscar una forma de escabullirse y volver al castillo. Volvió a esconderse en los arbustos con la esperanza de no ser descubierto.

La muchacha trato de encontrar al causante del ruido, pero por lo que vio Arthur, la chica no parecía tener ni idea por donde voltear ni buscar.

En el momento en que Luna le dio la espalda a Arthur, este pensó que seria la oportunidad perfecta de escapar. Muy despacio fue retrocediendo sin darle la espalda a la chica, que si en dado caso volteaba, el tendría tiempo para volver a esconderse. Fue lento y parecía que funcionaria su plan pues ya se había alejado 3 metros y la oscuridad y follaje lo ocultaban perfectamente. Esto fue hasta que su espalda choco con algo duro, duro y que respiraba en su nuca. Temblando, Arthur poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta, solo para que al final se encontrara cara a cara con el monstruo. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, en menos de un pestañeo, la criatura lanzo a Arthur por los aires con la fuerza de un golpe de su cola, haciendo que el pobre inglés cayera de espaldas al suelo. Arthur pensó que era su fin cuando la criatura se dirigió directo a el con el hocico abierto mostrando sus afilados comillos. Cerró los ojos para esperar su fin.

- ¡Quetzalcoatl! ¡Detente! – Arthur abrió los ojos, era la voz de Luna, la cual se encontraba justo atrás de el. La criatura, como si fuera un perro entrenado, se detuvo al instante, dio una vuelta y volvió al lado de la chica y acostándose en el suelo como un pequeño cachorro fiel a su dueño

- ¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡El que debería preguntar eso soy yo! ¡¿Tu que haces aquí con esa… esa cosa? – señalo al monstruo mientras se ponía de pie

- Para tu información, se llama Quetzalcoatl y... un segundo, ¿lo puedes ver? – los ojos de la mexicana se abrieron del asombro

- ¡¿Qué pregunta tan absurda es esa? ¡¿Cómo quieres que NO vea a esa cosa?

Tanto México como Quetzalcoatl se voltearon a ver con asombro. De pronto la mexicana volteo de nuevo a ver al inglés esta vez con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¿En serio lo puedes ver? –se acercó a el tanto que Arthur tuvo que retroceder un paso

- am… si, ¿qué no es obvio?

- ¡Esto lo prueba! ¡No estoy loca ni soy la única que los ve! –empezó a dar saltos de alegría, para este momento el inglés no entendía el porque del entusiasmo de la chica.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Por supuesto que si, esto es maravilloso, todos me dicen que estoy loca, sobre todo mi jefe, me dice que los fantasmas, las hadas o que Quetzalcoatl no existen y son alucinaciones mías – acaricio a Quetzalcoatl – tu eres la prueba de que no estoy loca, tu también puedes verlos

En ese momento Arthur entendió a lo que se refería la chica.

- Si, se lo que se siente que nadie te crea y te digan loco, a mi también me pasa – confesó Arthur – también es bueno para mi encontrar a alguien que también los puede ver – se acerco para acariciar a Quetzalcoatl

A pesar de la buena intención de Arthur, Quetzalcoatl no le pareció del todo la repentina cercanía y confianza del inglés, respondiendo su acto con una expresión amenazante, enseñando sus afilados colmillos y esponjando su plumaje, tratando después de morder a Arthur. Este logro retirar su mano.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a tu cosa esa?

- Ya te dije, se llama Quetzalcoatl y es mi mascota

- Tu… mascota – trato de procesar en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar

- Si, es mi mascota, originalmente era de papá Azteca y pensé que había desaparecido al igual que papá, pero hace poco volvió a aparecer, y desde entonces me hago cargo de el, aunque es algo difícil, le gusta demasiado la libertad, así que suele ausentarse un rato y después vuelve a visitarme

- am… y ¿qué es exactamente quet... eso? ¿Es algún tipo de dragón o algo parecido?

- No, el era un Dios, pero al parecer ya no, y no lo confundas con un dragón, no es un dragón, es una serpiente

- pero tiene plumas – respondió el ingles

-Si, plumas de quetzal, es una serpiente emplumada que puede volar, después de todo eso significa su nombre

- Esto es bastante raro para mi

- También para mi, es la primera vez que hablo contigo en paz y sin agresiones de por medio

Dijo con toda naturalidad mientras acariciaba el plumaje de Quetzalcoatl. Arthur se sonrojo un poco, era cierto, era la primera vez que tenían una platica pacifica. Tenia razón Díaz, ella no era tan mala como creía.

Ahí se quedaron otro rato mas, ella acariciando a su "mascota" mientras el solo observaba en silencio, estaba maravillado y no sabia el porque. De pronto, Quetzalcoatl se separo de México y voló hacia el bosque.

- Adiós Quetza... vámonos Inglaterra, será mejor que volvamos al castillo

- Sabes… podrías llamarme por mi nombre, no tengo ningún problema con que me llames Arthur – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible

La mexicana sonrió, le parecía muy divertido como aparentaba que no le importaba nada, ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa

- Esta bien, y tu puedes llamarme Luna

- Trato hecho… L-Luna

Los dos se quedaron ahí un momento mas, la chica sonreía tan natural, mientras el otro simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ella, sobre todo de sus ojos ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En ese momento, Quetzalcoatl apareció por un lado, voló en círculos al nivel de ellos, para al final salir disparado por encima de la copa de los árboles, no sin antes hacerle perder el equilibrio a Luna y tirándola directo hacia el ingles, el cual instintivamente, la sujeto para evitar que cayera.

- Muchas gracias Arthur – dijo la mexicana sin darle importancia a la pronta cercanía

El pobre Arthur solo murmuro algo parecido a un "de nada" y la puso de vuelta en su lugar, para este momento, el rostro del hombre estaba completamente rojo.

- Volvamos al castillo –dijo con prisa y apresuro el paso de regreso al castillo

México solo se rió, no podía creer que algo tan bobo como esa pequeña caía y cercanía hayan puesto al ingles tan rojo como un jitomate.

Esa noche, Arthur ya acostado en su cama aun sin poder dormir, se quedo pensando ¿Acaso acababa de descubrir la unión entre el y México? Al parecer así era. Se dio la vuelta acomodándose para dormir y cerró los ojos. Hasta que sintió un aliento sobre su rostro, los volvió a abrir, solo para ver a Quetzalcoatl con la boca abierta.

Esa noche Arthur no pudo dormir, no por el insomnio, si no por huir del monstruo que oficialmente lo había declarado como su nuevo alimento favorito.


	3. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt3

Hola! Aqui sigue la historia, espero lo disfruten, y hasta el momento el mas largo, ya habra que ver como van quedando los demas conforme los vaya escribiendo jajaja

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario, mentada de madre son recibidos con gusto (bueno... la mentada de madre no se si tanto) Disfruten ^-^

Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

México/Luna OC es mia! XD jajaja

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Parte 3. ¡Demuestra tu heroísmo!... Ó sobre asaltantes en el Centro

Díaz se encontraba en el comedor, disfrutando de su café leyendo el periódico, cuando entraron al cuarto Francis y Arthur.

- Buenos días Sr. Bonnefoy, Buenos días Sr. Kirkland

- No veo que tienen de buenos – contesto el francés muy malhumorado

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pasaron mala noche?

- Si, muy mala, visto que alguien –miro al inglés – se la paso corriendo y gritando en los pasillos toda la noche

- ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! – respondió irritado el inglés con enormes ojeras

- Si, tienes razón, la culpa la tiene una serpiente gigante voladora – dijo Francis mientras volteaba los ojos a otra dirección

- No me creas si quieres, pero puedes irle a preguntar a México, ella confirmara mi historia

- Que bien, veo que ya logro al fin romper el hielo con Luna – se metió Díaz en la conversación

- Cierto, ahora que lo menciona, ¿Dónde esta ella? – cuestiono el inglés

- ¡Si! ¿A que hora bajara la adorable México? – pregunto esperanzado el francés

- Rara son las veces que llega a desayunar aquí, como tiene trabajo, la mayoría de las veces se lleva su comida – Díaz se llevo la taza a la boca para darle un sorbo al café

- Que decepción… - dijo Francis llevándose la muñeca a la frente en un gesto exagerado de tristeza

- Cállate bastardo, como si México quisiera desayunar contigo, vomitaría con solo ver tu cara – le contesto Arthur

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

- Tu sabes lo que dije _wine bastard!_

Y en menos de un segundo, ambas naciones empezaron a pelearse, maldiciendo y golpeándose todo lo que podían.

- Me pregunto a que hora bajara a desayunar el Sr. Jones – Dijo Díaz, sin darle importancia a la pelea de los otros dos.

Mientras tanto, Alfred salía rápido de su cuarto, ya imaginaba como Arthur lo iba a regañar de llegar tarde a desayunar y todo, pero el no tenia la culpa, la culpa fue del loco que se la paso gritando toda la noche. Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras y al dar la vuelta, cocho directamente con Luna.

- auch… - dijo la mexicana desde el suelo, el golpe había sido duro

- ay… ah? ¡México eres tú! – dijo el norteamericano – vamos, levántate y vamos a desayunar

La chica solo se le quedo viendo con una expresión aburrida ¿Qué esperaba de el? Obviamente nunca le ofrecería ayuda para levantarse, aunque ella estuviese en el suelo por su culpa. Se levanto, sacudió su ropa y tomo la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

- Ve tu, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer – con eso se dirigió al patio, en donde ya había un muchachito con su caballo listo.

- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y el desayuno? – el norteamericano no podía creerlo, no concebía la idea de irse a trabajar sin desayunar antes – Ya se – se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea – ¡Yo te acompaño! –

- ¿Qué? No gracias, yo sola estoy bien

- ¡Vamos! Será divertido – insistió – No pierdes nada, además nos tenemos que hacer amigos

Luna solo observo a Alfred con la misma expresión aburrida, suspiro y dijo – Como quieras, pero tampoco voy a estar cuidando de ti ¿esta bien?

Alfred asintió con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios. Pronto ya le habían preparado un caballo y ambos países partieron. Alfred había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para no escuchar el sermón sobre la puntualidad de Arthur.

Una media hora después ya se encontraban en el centro de la capital. Alfred miraba con mucha atención todo, los edificios, toda la cantidad de negocios y personas que circulaban por la calle, estaba maravillado de todo el movimiento que había.

- vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas y después volveremos al castillo y… oye, ¿me estas poniendo atención siquiera?

- eh? Ups, perdón, no te escuche, es que me distraje, tu ciudad es muy bonita

- Gracias – sonrió sonrojada la mexicana, disminuyendo la tensión en contra del otro

- Si, me da gusto verla ahora con cuidado, la vez anterior que estuve aquí no le había puesto nada de atención, creo que es obvio por-

En ese momento de la nada, la chica arranco su caballo y se fue de ahí. El otro trato de alcanzarla, pero la acabo perdiendo al dar vuelta en una calle. Ahí se quedo entonces solo, rodeado de muchas personas, y lo peor, al perseguirla no se fijo por donde se había metido, así que ahora estaba perdido. ¿Qué le había pasado a México? ¿Por qué se arranco así de la nada? ¿Acaso dijo algo? Si solo había mencionado sobre la ultima vez que había estado ahí. Ahí fue como si un rayo le partiera la cabeza, cayo en cuenta de sus palabras. La vez anterior fue la invasión, la vez anterior solo había ido a pelear, la vez anterior le había hecho daño, aunque en el momento no lo había meditado, en ese instante lo estaba haciendo. Se sentía culpable, lo mas seguro es que México estuviera triste y muy enojada al recordar algo así.

Alfred estuvo vagando por un rato mas, trataba de buscar la forma de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la planada central, no quería pedir ayuda, un héroe no la necesitaba, aunque estuviera perdido, hambriento y aburrido.

Ya cuando el estomago de Alfred no pudo más, decidió desmontar y entrar a un negocio: una cantina. Al entrar, todas las miradas se fueron directamente a el, no era común ver a un rubio de ojos azules en las cantinas del centro. Alfred siguió como si nada hasta la barra del local.

- Hola, ¿podría darme algo de comer? – pidió al cantinero, mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

El cantinero, un hombre robusto y con una pinta muy poco agradable, observo con un cierto brillo amenazante en los ojos – lo siento, solo tenemos alcohol en este establecimiento, si quieres comer algo, te recomiendo que vayas a la fonda de la siguiente cuadra-

- ¡Ah! Muchas gracias – se levanto e hizo su camino hacia la puerta

Desde que había entrado, fue vigilado por un par de hombres, que cuando vieron que el hombre rubio había salido del lugar, se levantaron y fueron tras sus pasos.

Mientras tanto, Luna ya había comprado las cosas encargadas y ya las había hecho llevar al castillo, ahora solo tenía que comprar un licor que le había encargado su jefe. Mientras iba montada en su caballo miraba a su alrededor, los edificios, la gente, todo había cambiado bastante desde aquella ocasión. No sentía enojo, sentía una enorme tristeza, le dolía recordar el momento en que Santa Anna estaba firmando ese injusto tratado, a pesar de todo, ella pudo haber seguido peleando, pero lamentablemente no podía cambiar el pasado.

Empezó a dirigir su camino hacia el castillo, solo quería llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto, cuando de pronto vio a dos niños jugando, un niño y una niña. Por algún motivo el niño había hecho llorar a la niña, esta se encontraba sentada con la cabeza en las rodillas, el niño no sabia que hacer ni porque lloraba y trato de animarla, aunque sus acciones fueron torpes y solo provocaron que la niña se enojara mas. Luna se quedo observando la escena otro rato, no sabia porque pero había captado totalmente su atención, al final, solo vio que el niño se sentó junto a ella triste, murmuro algo y se quedo con la vista baja, pero de pronto, la niña sonrió, lo abrazo y los dos se fueron felices corriendo por ahí.

Luna se quedo ahí parada, reflexionando lo que había visto, el niño no era malo, solo era un niño bobo, sus intenciones no eran malas y al final trato de arreglar las cosas aunque sin querer las empeoro. Después por una extraña razón pensó en Alfred. Si, el había invadido su país hace algunos años y le hizo daño, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, ahora era diferente, era un idiota, no lo negaría, pero no era tan malo después de todo, al fin y en cuentas el se había ofrecido a acompañarla para mejorar su relación y mas aun, se ofreció a acompañarla sin haber desayunado antes. Talvez había sido algo exagerada al huir así de el, después de todo, no ganaba nada si hacia eso, lo hecho, hecho estaba, por mas que quisiera cambiarlo no podía, solo quedaba mirar al frente y seguir adelante en su camino para ser una gran nación.

Levanto la vista, la tristeza se había ido al igual que una presión, ahora lo único que tendría que hacer es buscar al pobre gringo, el cual de seguro estaba perdido y hambriento por ahí, cambio el rumbo de su caballo y se fue a buscarlo.

En otra parte Alfred estaba buscando la fonda que le habían dicho, cuando dos hombres con sombrero, zarapes oscuros y un fuerte olor de aguardiente lo abordaron.

- Hola mi señor, buenas tardes, usted parece que esta perdido

- ¿eh? No para nada, se a donde voy perfectamente jaja – su orgullo no le permitía reconocer la verdad

- Ya se señor – dijo el otro – nosotros podemos ayudarlos, en esta calle hay una fonda en donde podrían darle indicaciones para encontrar el lugar que esta buscando

Los ojos del norteamericano se iluminaron - ¿en serio? jaja fantástico, muchas gracias

- síganos por favor – dijo el otro mientras lo tomaba del brazo

En poco tiempo se encontraban los tres hombres en una calle, o mas bien dicho, en un callejón, solo y oscuro.

- ¡Muy bien güerito, danos todo lo que traigas encima y no te mataremos¡

- ¿eh? ¿Qué hacen?

- Mira cabronsito – lo empujo el otro – no tenemos tu tiempo, ahora danos el dinero antes de que-

- ¿Antes de que qué? – cuestiono otra voz

Ambos ladrones voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver quien se metía en su "negocio". Ambos empezaron a reírse cuando al inició del callejón vieron a una chica de no mas de 1.60 de alto.

- jajaja mira muñequita, no tenemos tiempo para juegos, vete antes de que nos arrepintamos

- exacto, no querrás salir lastimada – el hombre saco por debajo del zarape un cuchillo

- pfff… por favor, oye Alfred, ¿Qué no te había dicho que no te iba a cuidar?

- ¿eh? Oye, pero no necesito que me cuides, estoy perfectamente bien

- ¿estas conciente de que ellos son asaltantes?

- asa… ¿¡Asaltantes? – los ojos de norteamericano se llenaron de shock - ¡Entonces me trajeron aquí para robarme!

Los asaltantes no podían creer que apenas se diera cuenta de la situación, cuando voltearon de nuevo hacia Luna no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues en su rostro ya tenían el puño de la muchacha, la cual los golpeo con tanta fuerza que ambos quedaron en el suelo.

- ay Alfred – suspiro la joven – ya vamonos de aquí bobo – le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

El norteamericano miro primero la mano y después el rostro de la mexicana, a diferencia de las otras veces en las que ella lo veía con desprecio y friamente, ahora era diferente, lo veía con una expresión pacifica y con una sonrisa. Acepto la mano y se puso de pie.

- Thank you

- No hay de que gringo, ahora volvamos al castillo, apuesto a que debes de morir de hambre

- ¡Yeah! ¡Volvamos! ¡Quiero comer! – salio corriendo del callejón con mucho entusiasmo

La mexicana lo vio corriendo como si fuera un niño a lo cual solo pudo reír, no era malo, solo era un tonto, pero definitivamente no era malo. Antes de que saliera del callejón, sintió un gran golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, el cual hizo que cayera al piso. Cuando se recupero vio como uno de los asaltantes sostenía en sus manos un gran madero, el cual ahora tenia un poco de sangre en su superficie.

- Maldita vieja, me las vas a pagar – agarro a Luna del cabello, haciendo a la mexicana gritar – ahora si te chingaste – saco un cuchillo del zarape pero antes de que le pudiera cortar el cuello escucho a otra persona

- Hey you!

- ¿eh? – apenas volteo a ver quien era cuando ya lo habían golpeado, tan fuerte, que lo sacó volando 2 metros para atrás

- No te atrevas a tocarla – dijo Alfred ahora serio

- ¡Pinche gringo pendejo! – se levantó y se lanzó con su cuchillo contra Alfred

El norteamericano a pesar de que no lo parecía, sabia pelear y bastante bien. El pobre asaltante no la vio venir, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota.

Luna se quedo viendo, el gringo la había ayudado.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Alfred con algo de preocupación en sus ojos

- ¿eh? Oh, si, gracias, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, con un poco de alcohol se curara

- Que bueno – dijo con alivio – ya vamonos de aquí – regreso a su sonrisa de costumbre

- si, vámonos de aquí – pero antes de que se levantara por su cuenta, vio como tenia una mano enfrente de ella, la mano de Alfred, que le estaba ofreciendo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella acepto con mucho gusto, y con un jalón, ya estaba de vuelta en pie. Ambos salieron caminando tranquilamente del callejón como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡Al fin! Ya quiero comer, muero de hambre

- ¿Y porque no fuiste a la fonda?

- ¡Porque no la encontré! Me la pase buscando casi una hora y nunca di con ella

- am… Alfred

- ¿Qué cosa?

La chica señalo hacia atrás, el norteamericano que no alcanzaba a ver se dio la vuelta. Ahí estuvo la fonda todo el tiempo, justo 2 metros adelante del lugar donde lo habían interceptado los asaltantes.

Suspiro la muchacha – vamos, entremos, puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo invito

Y apenas diciendo eso, Alfred entro a toda velocidad y empezó a pedir grandes cantidades de alimento. Luna no podía creer que alguien pudiera comer tanto, eso era suficiente comida para alimentar a todo un batallón. Pobre México, después de que le hicieron la cuenta, se quería morir.

Ya mas tarde ambos volvieron al castillo, siendo recibidos por Arthur y Francis.

- ¿Dónde rayos estaban? – pregunto Arthur

- En el centro, Alfred me acompaño a hacer unas compras

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué solo a el? Yo te hubiera acompañado hasta el fin del mundo – dijo Francis dramaticamente

- ¡Cállate! – lo golpeo Arthur, y en menos de medio segundo, empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

Luna empezó a reírse, desmonto su caballo y se fue a guardarlo, no sin antes decirle a Alfred desde lejos – Repitámoslo después ¿esta bien?

Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¡Esta bien! ¡Es un trato! - y con esta contestación se fue la chica a continuar con sus labores

Arthur y Francis se quedaron viendo a Alfred con una expresión de cuestionamiento, ¿Qué había pasado? Antes de que lo supiera el norteamericano, ya tenía al inglés y al francés interrogándolo y reclamándole de lo que había hecho con México.

Bueno, por lo menos Arthur no lo sermoneo sobre la puntualidad.

- Ademas no creas que se me olvida que ibas a llegar tarde al desayuno, no quieras fingir conmigo que la acompañaste por caballerosidad

Ok, no se salvo.


	4. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt4

Al fin! Aqui esta la cuarta parte, me tarde en escribirla, estupida tarea jajaja

en fin, espero que les guste, si esta muy fail, me avisan jaja y soy yo o como voy avanzando en capitulos

estos se vuelven mas largos? jajaja no importa

Advertencia: Uso de nombre humano y de pais!

Tambien, Hetalia y sus personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya!... excepto este oc... jajaja

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Parte 4. ¡Contrólate Corazón!... Ó la visita a Xochimilco.

Al fin era domingo, el día favorito de Luna, porque lo tenía solo para ella. Era el día en el que podía ir y hacer lo que quisiera.

Ese día se levanto muy temprano, se preparo, junto su comida y tomo dinero y cuando apenas salía el sol, ella ya estaba montada en su caballo saliendo del castillo.

Hoy tenía planeado ir a Xochimilco, tenía muchas ganas de comprar flores para su cuarto, le traían tranquilidad con su aroma y colores. A este paso llegaría justo a tiempo.

El camino era largo, se hacen unas 2 o 3 horas para llegar, pero a ella no le importaba, desde el primer momento en que conoció un caballo hasta ahora, ella adoraba montar, le gustaba la sensación del viento en su rostro y cabello, le daba una sensación de verdadera libertad, algo que anhelaba más que otra cosa. Pero esta vez era diferente, si le agradaba el paseo que estaba dando, pero desde que había salido del castillo se sintió rara, como si alguien la siguiera, "es mi imaginación" se repitió todo el camino.

Ya estando a pocos kilómetros de llegar, la sensación de que la estaban siguiendo se intensifico. No era su imaginación, alguien estaba siguiéndola, estaba segura y mas cuando hace 3 kilómetros había escuchado una risa extraña. Decidió parar un poco, para darle la oportunidad a su perseguidor de alcanzarla, eso quería ella, fuera quien fuera, ella daría batalla hasta el final, lo juraba por la sangre azteca que corría en sus venas.

De pronto, se escucharon ruidos entre los arbustos, la joven se puso en posición defensiva, esperaba el momento de le pelea, cuando de pronto de entre los arbustos salió de un brinco un ser terrible: Francia

- _Luna mon amour_ – se lanzo para abrazar a la mexicana

México realmente no estaba preparada para ver al francés, ella esperaba a algún asesino psicópata o animal salvaje, podía con eso, pero con Francia, era un caso totalmente diferente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, cerrar los ojos y lanzar un puñetazo al aire, el cual no fue tan al aire, porque dio directo en el rostro de Francia cuando este estaba a punto de abrazarla. El francés se desplomo en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡¿Qué me quieres matar de un susto o qué?

- _bonjour mon amour_ – dijo apenas conciente Francia

- Francia ¿me seguiste desde el castillo? ¿Qué rayos quieres? – le pregunto la mexicana ahora mas calmada

- es fácil – se levanto como si nada – visto que has tenido tus momentos con Arthur y con Alfred, yo no me quería quedar atrás. Yo también quiero tener mi momento especial contigo – tomo las manos de la mexicana entre las suyas

- esto no me puede pasar a mí – murmuro la joven, soltó un suspiro y se puso a pensar: no tenia tiempo para regresarlo al castillo, además de que ya estaba tan cerca; tampoco podía mandarlo solo de vuelta, lo mas seguro es que se perdería y su jefe la regañaría por eso, así que no le quedaba de otra.

- esta bien… - dijo algo fastidiada – me puedes acompañar, tampoco puedo dejarte o mandarte de vuelta, me traería problemas

- ¡_Mon amour _sabia que aceptarías mi compañía! – dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo

- ¡espérate tantito! – Se separo la chica – te lo advierto, si empiezas con tus… cosas… francesas, te voy a disparar

- no seas tan cruel conmigo – dijo dramáticamente el francés mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón – yo solo quiero demostrar lo mucho que te amo

- no me vengas con tus tonterías, de una vez te aviso, si empiezas de empalagoso, te disparo; si intentas abrazarme o besarme, te disparo; y si intentas tomar mis regiones vitales, por supuesto que te voy a disparar hasta que el país entero se quede sin municiones, así que me puedes acompañar pero conserva tu distancia – dijo la mexicana para después montar su caballo –ahora córrele porque si no vamos a llegar tarde – y diciendo esto, retomo su camino.

El francés no le quedo de otra más que aceptar las "condiciones", subió a su caballo y la empezó a seguir antes de perderla de vista, lo cual era un tanto difícil porque la mujer iba demasiado rápido ¿Cuál era su prisa? El lugar no se iría, además era domingo, se supone que ese día era de calma.

Pronto, los dos se encontraban en el centro del pueblo.

- ¿Aquí es? – pregunto el francés que al fin había logrado estar a la par que ella

- Si aquí es, Xochimilco – respondió la mexicana con una gran sonrisa

- … ¿qué cosa? – el francés pregunto, aun no estaba acostumbrado a algunas palabras extrañas que se usaban en el país

- Xochimilco, ahora apúrate que llegaremos tarde a misa – bajo de su caballo y procedió a atarlo

- ¿misa? – estaba perdido ¿ella quería ir a misa?

- si, ¿Qué tu no vas a misa? Si no mal recuerdo, Antonio me dijo que eras católico ¿qué en tu país no se va a misa los domingos?

En efecto, Francis era católico y si iba a misa los domingos pero en su país, casi nunca lo hacía cuando se encontraba en otro, ya fuera porque no compartían su religión o porque no se llevaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir acompañado de otro a la iglesia, con los únicos que llegaba a ir a la iglesia era con España o con los hermanos Italia.

- am… si, soy católico, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ir a la iglesia cuando estoy en otro país – respondió después de una pausa para pensar

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo la chica mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa

- bueno, porque am… - pensó su respuesta - no siempre es cómodo ir con otros, a veces no comparten mi fe o no les tengo la suficiente confianza – trato de explicarse

- sigo sin entenderte, yo pienso que mientras tengas fe, no importa el suelo que estés pisando o las personas de tu alrededor, tu puedes seguir creyendo y mostrando tu cariño y respeto a dios – dijo tranquilamente la mexicana, mientras se acomodaba un rebozo en la cabeza para entrar a la misa – ahora corre, porque si no llegaremos tarde – diciendo eso, empezó a caminar directo a la iglesia.

Francis aun estaba procesando lo que acababa de decir Luna, no pensaba que fuera tan devota a la religión, nunca había conocido esa parte de ella, aunque no debía sorprenderle, Antonio también era muy creyente y este la había educado, así que era de esperarse. Ya cuando regresó a la tierra, bajo de su caballo, lo ato y procedió a darle alcance a la joven que otra vez lo había dejado atrás.

Llegaron y entraron por el portón principal, el cual daba directo al jardín quedando la iglesia justo enfrente. Era muy sencilla, pintada totalmente de blanco, digna iglesia de pueblo, pero aun así era hermosa y mas porque la fachada estaba decorada con un enorme arco de flores. Francis estaba fascinado con el trabajo que habían hecho y se quedo parado ahí admirándolo, hasta que Luna lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra apurándolo para entrar.

Francis no esperaba ver lo que vio adentro, el esperaba algo mas sobrio, después de todo solo era un pequeño pueblo. El interior de la iglesia estaba precioso, el altar principal era dorado, un trabajo exquisito de madera y hoja de oro. Todos los frescos y las esculturas estaban muy bien trabajados. Pero lo que mas le gusto, fue la cantidad de flores y el aroma de estas que cubrían en su totalidad la iglesia.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, al parecer todo el pueblo estaba reunido ahí. Ellos se fueron hasta una de las esquinas traseras, a Luna no le gustaba llamar para nada la atención, pero al estar acompañada por un europeo de cabello dorado, pues no pudo evitar ser presa de la vista curiosa de todos los que estaban ahí. Francis estaba extasiado con toda esa atención.

Unos minutos más tarde la música de un viejo órgano dio aviso de que la misa estaba empezando. Todo el mundo guardo silencio y el padre empezó a hablar. Francis estaba poniendo atención en la misa como todos los que estaban ahí, hasta que su vista se desvió un poco hacia uno de sus lados. Sus ojos ahora miraban a Luna.

Por más que intento concentrarse de nuevo en las palabras del padre, no pudo hacerlo, estaba demasiado concentrado viendo a la joven. Se veía realmente hermosa, no tenia absolutamente nada diferente, pero aun así, la energía que radiaba, la tranquilidad, la paz, toda esa fe, hacían que se viera como un ángel. En cuanto Luna se percato que tenía la mirada del francés encima, le dio un pequeño codazo diciéndole que prestara atención al padre. Francis no le quedo de otra más que volver sus ojos otra vez hacia enfrente, lo cual no duro mucho al empezar un canto, en el cual, casi todos eran participes, pero de entre todas esas voces, una llamo su atención.

¿Qué es lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Acaso era una alucinación? ¿Acaso un ángel se encontraba en el mismo recinto que todos ellos? No, no era eso, esa voz venia de su lado, esa voz la conocía muy bien. Poco a poco su mirada se desvió de nuevo a Luna. Esa hermosa voz pertenecía a Luna. La vio fijamente, vio como se movían sus labios y como de ellos se emitía esa voz que podía ser bien confundida con la de un ángel. De pronto, todas las voces se fueron atenuando, dejando solo la de Luna, todos empezaron a desaparecer, dejándolos solo a ellos dos. No podía dejar de verla, simplemente no podía. Sintió como su corazón empezó a acelerarse y como un pequeño rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

¿Qué? Un momento, esto no le podía pasar a el, el era el conquistador, nunca el conquistado ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto no podía controlarse? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso hacia una persona? Eso solo lo había sentido una vez en su vida y ya había sido hace muchos siglos atrás ¿acaso se estaba repitiendo lo que paso con Juana? Siempre le había gustado México, siempre la había deseado, pero era mas como un capricho… pero ahora, en estos mismos instantes, todo se había transformado de pronto, el ver ese lado de México, al ver a la verdadera México, todo lo que sentía por ella se había transformado. Seria que ese nuevo sentimiento era… ¿amor?

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que el rostro del francés se tornara completamente rojo, lo cual noto al instante y ante el pánico de ser descubierto, solo volteo su rostro a otra parte, no podía permitir que México lo viera así. Esto no le podía estar pasando, nunca en su vida se había sonrojado ni sentido vergüenza, tampoco se le había aumentado tanto el pulso, por mas que trato de respirar profundamente, su corazón no podía calmarse, lo cual frustro mas al francés.

- Francia ¿estas bien? – la dulce voz ceso su canto

- ¿eh? Jaja por supuesto que estoy bien ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? ¡Estoy de maravilla! Jajajaja –empezó a reírse nervioso ¡¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

La risa nerviosa de Francia se empezó a escuchar dentro de todo el recinto, provocando que la gente volteara a verlo con un gesto de desaprobación, México se moría de la pena, tanto que lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de la iglesia.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – lo soltó enojada

- am… nada lo siento, yo-

- no importa, ya había terminado la misa de todas formas

¿Ya había terminado? ¿Pues cuanto tiempo había estado en ese trance?

- Francia ¿seguro que estas bien? –se acerco la mexicana y puso la palma de la mano en la frente francesa – estas muy caliente, creo que tienes fiebre

Este acto solo intensifico el ritmo cardiaco y el sonrojo del francés, ya no podía soportarlo. En ese momento, con una de sus manos tomo la muñeca de la chica, con la otra atrajo el cuerpo de la joven al suyo, tenía que besarla, no podía soportarlo más. Pero antes de que pudiera juntar sus labios con los de la muchacha, Luna le dio un rodillazo justo en la entrepierna de Francia, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo al suelo.

- ¡lo sabia! ¡no se puede confiar en ti! – estaba furiosa la mujer – si te me vuelves a acercar te juro que te disparo – y con esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue o por lo menos eso fue lo único que alcanzo a ver el francés antes de que su vista se nublara y perdiera la conciencia, el golpe había sido muy duro.

Unos minutos después Francia recobro la conciencia y tras un poco de esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, había olvidado no subestimar a esa chica, a pesar de su apariencia podía llegar a ser muy fuerte. Se llevo la mano a su cabeza recorriendo su cabello. Lo había arruinado todo gracias a su falta de control, ahora tenia que buscar a México y tratar de disculparse con ella, si esta no le disparaba primero en cuanto lo viera.

¿Dónde buscaría? No tenia ni idea por donde empezar, este lugar era nuevo para el, estaba en un predicamento, cuando de pronto una niña se acerco.

- disculpe señor, pero su novia se fue a esa dirección – señalo hacia una de las calles – lo mas seguro es que este en el mercado

- ¿mi novia? – Como deseaba que eso fuera cierto - ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi novia?

- porque todas las novias golpean a sus novios cuando las hacen enojar – sonrió la niña como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

- _merci _– dijo con una gran sonrisa y fue directo a la dirección que le indico la niña

En poco tiempo se encontraba afuera de una gran mercado repleto de gente. Se encogió de hombros, no le quedaba de otra más que buscarla. Se adentro dentro del mercado, esquivando a toda la gente para buscarla, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. De alguna forma, termino en la parte donde vendían flores. Decidió tomar un respiro, necesitaba recobrar algo de energía para seguir sorteando a la gente en la búsqueda de la joven. Empezó a darse una vuelta entre los puestos de flores, había una gran variedad de colores y aromas a su alrededor, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Se detuvo en seco, enfrente de el se encontraba una visión hermosa. Era Luna, se encontraba en uno de los puestos de flores. Estaba viendo las flores con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro, con mucho cuidado, tomo una de las flores y la acerco a su rostro para poder oler su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos. Francia no podía evitar ver con ternura esa escena. Se acerco con mucho cuidado, tratando de evitar que la mexicana lo viera acercarse a ella y que esta le empezara a disparar (porque bien sabia que cuando juraba algo, lo cumplía al pie de la letra)

Se acerco al grado tal que estaba tan solo a 3 metros de la muchacha. Ella estaba viendo las flores, con una de sus manos las tomaba una en una, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el ramo que iba formándose. Realmente tenia que saber sobre florería, porque se tomaba su tiempo para escoger, aunque cambio de parecer cuando vio algunas de las flores que llevaba y como las acomodaba.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu ramo? – dijo el francés suavemente, no quería asustarla

- No gracias, yo puedo sola – contesto aun molesta la chica mientras seguía batallando con las flores

- No sabia que te gustaran tanto las flores – se acerco curioso para ver la selección de la muchacha – aunque, no se porque llevas flores tan tristes

- ¿eh? ¿Flores tristes? – volteo a verlo con la confusión muy marcada en el rostro

- si, mira, por ejemplo, las gentianas o las malvas

- ¿Qué cosa? – estaba aun mas confundida la mexicana

- ¿eh? – el francés no creía lo que escuchaba, pero aun así quería verificarlo – dime ¿sabes los nombres de las flores que llevas?

Ante la pregunta la mexicana cerro los ojos y con una gran sonrisa dijo – No, no se

Los ojos de Francis se abrieron de asombro ¿Cómo era posible? Esto no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que la mujer de sus sueños no conociera algo tan importante como el nombre y el significado de las flores

- mira – tomo una flor azul del ramo – esta se llama gentiana, es una flor muy bonita por su color, pero simbolizan dolor y deseos de huir por ello

- oh – la mexicana empezó a tener curiosidad ante el tema

- esta otra – tomo otra flor, esta vez con tintes rosas y morados – se llama malva, simboliza una pena del corazón

- no sabia que tuvieran un significado tan triste – miro el ramo que tenia en brazos

- podemos arreglarlo – dijo con una sonrisa el francés – mira, puedes cambiarlas por… mm… esta – tomo una flor – esta se llama jacinto, es igual de color azul, pero simboliza amor y un corazón alegre y también podemos cambiar la malva por… esta – tomó otra flor – margarita, es una flor muy linda y hay de muchos tonos, significan amor y confianza, pero la morada tiene un significado especial

- ¿Qué significa? – pregunto viendo directamente a los ojos del francés esperando la respuesta, como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de descubrir algo

- Eres la que mas he amado – dijo el francés con el tono mas suave que pudo, sin dejar de ver los ojos de la mexicana y mostrando su mejor sonrisa

La mexicana no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Este acto solo hizo que el francés sonriera aun mas, había logrado lo que quería, poco a poco se fue acercando y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, la chica lo golpeo en el brazo tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo.

- jajaja no digas esas tonterías – reía nerviosa la joven, por lo general ignoraba cualquier comentario de ese tipo, pero cuando veía que era muy enserio el asunto, la pena la invadía de pronto – jajajaja eres un tonto, no lo vuelvas a decir – decía mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro

Talvez no fue como Francis lo había planeaba, pero por lo menos ya no estaba enojada con el.

- bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos tonto – dijo mientras le daba el ramo para que lo llevara

- esta bien – tomo en ramo y fue siguiendo a la joven

- un momento – se paro en seco – aun me falta algo – en ese instante la joven salio corriendo en dirección contraria – tu adelántate yo te alcanzo mas tarde – y diciendo eso desapareció entre la gente

A Francis no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que le dijo, seria tonto buscarla, solo acabaría perdido. Así regreso a donde estaban los caballos, monto el suyo y espero a que volviera. Ya cuando se estaba empezando a desesperar, apareció a lo lejos la chica con un ramo de flores blancas, pero no iba hacia los caballos, iba camino a la iglesia. Francis se sintió curioso y decidió alcanzarla.

Se quedo en la puerta, viendo lo que hacía la chica. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la joven que depositaba las flores blancas enfrente a un altar dedicado a la virgen.

Luna se quedo ahí unos instantes y se giro para salir. Francis salió corriendo, no quería que lo viera, podría mal interpretarlo y aunque estuvieran en una iglesia, le empezaría a disparar. Un minuto más tarde salio México.

- no espíes es de mal gusto – dijo la joven, el esfuerzo de Francia no había funcionado

- no pensé que fueras tan creyente – trato de cambiar el tema para evitar un regaño (o posible disparo)

- le debo mucho a mi morenita, ella siempre me cuida – dijo sonriendo – ahora vamonos de aquí – se dirigió a su caballo, lo desato, monto y empezó a irse

Francis se quedo ahí viéndola, su corazón nunca ceso de palpitar a toda su capacidad

- ¿Qué te vas a quedar ahí como estatua o qué? – freno la mexicana

- ¿eh? No, ya voy – dijo el francés el cual se apresuro pues la mexicana una vez mas lo estaba dejando atrás.

Por más que acelero su caballo no podía alcanzarla, parecía como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Unas horas mas tarde, Luna había regresado al castillo

- a buena hora llegas – se encontró a Díaz en la entrada - ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

- nada, solo fui a dar un paseo con Francia

- ¿y donde esta?

- viene justo detrás de mi, no ha de tardar

Pocos minutos después llego otro caballo, solo que sin su jinete.

- México… - dijo Díaz con una voz dura

Esto era malo, cuando le decía por su nombre de país, significaba que estaba enojado y cuando estaba enojado a la pobre de Luna le iba muy mal, realmente muy mal.

Mientras tanto, Francis se encontraba en medio de la nada sin su caballo, por ver como montaba la joven su caballo y como su cabello volaba libre por la acción del viento, no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con una rama. Cuando recobro la conciencia se dio cuenta que ya no estaba Luna cerca, ni su caballo cerca y que había caído en medio de la nada.

Si, era oficial, su corazón lo había traicionado, ahora era propiedad de esa mujer.


	5. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt5

Hola! XD perdon por la tardanza!... es que tuve examenes y todo eso asi que la escuela me absorvio por completo, pues como buena mexicana adolescente estudiante que soy deje todos los trabajos finales para el ultimo momento XD... asi que perdon U.U

Ahora! Les traigo con mucho gusto la quinta parte de mi fail! Que lo disfruten XD

Disclamer: Hetalia y sus personajes son mios! muajaja... mentira, son de Hidekaz Himaruya ;D

Mexico OC... mio XD por eso es OC jajaja

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Capitulo 5. La pequeña aventura de Real del Monte

¿En que momento había ocurrido? ¿Cómo era posible esto? Eran las preguntas que atravesaron la mente de México en medio de aquel bar. El problema no era el bar, a ella le gustaba frecuentarlos, el problema eran el inglés disfrazado de pirata y el francés, que por lo desalineado de su ropa y los moretones, se podía concluir que había sido brutalmente golpeado. Ambos países se encontraban arriba de una mesa discutiendo dios sabe que y a punto de agarrarse a golpes.

- ¿Qué dijiste bastardo? – agarro el cuello de la camisa del francés

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! – Se quito las manos del inglés de encima – nunca tendrías oportunidad

- ¡Te voy a demostrar lo equivocado que estas!

- Esto no puede estar pasando – murmuraba la mexicana mientras veía aquella escena.

En ese instante ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de su presencia. En menos de un segundo Arthur ya se encontraba de vuelta al suelo, se iba dirigiendo a ella con una sonrisa picara dibujada en los labios, la pobre mexicana no tenia ni idea de que rayos le estaba pasando, solo se le ocurría que debía estar mas ebrio de lo que parecía.

En menos de un instante este ya se encontraba enfrente de ella.

- hola preciosa –se agacho para quedar al nivel de los ojos de la joven

-¿eh? – fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de la chica

En ese instante, Arthur tomo la mano de Luna, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla Francis le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza con una botella de vidrio, dejando al pobre inglés fuera del juego al instante.

-Bien, ahora estamos solos tu y – pero antes de que pudiera acabar su oración fue derribado por el puño de la mexicana

Al día siguiente, ambas naciones despertaron con una resaca terrible.

-¿que paso? - se incorporo el inglés en su cama, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber – entro al instante la mexicana al cuarto – ayer, todo el día me tuvieron preocupada

-¿Preocupada? -se levanto Francis rápidamente - ¿te preocupaste por mi? - dijo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos

-Claro que me preocupe por ustedes – dijo con seriedad la mexicana – si les pasa algo Díaz me daría la regañada de mi vida ¿saben como es? Me daría el triple de trabajo que ya tengo

-oh... ¿solo por eso? - el corazón de Francis se partió a la mitad

- Ahora quiero que me expliquen donde carajos estuvieron ayer y que paso – dijo la mexicana mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Ambas naciones se quedaron calladas, empezando a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

*Un Día Antes*

-¡Eres un idiota bastardo!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres un cejón ex-delincuente y tu comida sabe mal!

- ¿Que dijiste? ¡Te reto a que lo repitas!

Luna quería morir en este momento, las últimas 3 horas de viaje habían sido así. Francia e Inglaterra solo discutían, a la menor tontería empezaban a discutir y estaban empezando a provocarle a la pobre mexicana el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida. Prefería pelear con ambos que escucharlos pelear entre ellos. Además, su situación era peor al estar sentada en medio de los dos, porque ingenuamente creyó que si se sentaba entre ambas naciones estas dejarían de discutir, pero salio peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

- quieren callarse los dos... me esta empezando a doler la cabeza – decía mientras sobaba sus sienes

- Pero _mon cherie_, el empezó la discusión

- ¿Qué? Tú fuiste el que dijo primero que mi comida sabia mal

- Solo dije la verdad – y empezaron a discutir nuevamente ambas naciones

- ¡No me importa! ¡Solo cállense los dos! ¡No me interesa quien empezó ya me tienen harta!

En ese instante el carro donde venían se detuvo, y antes de que pudieran decir algo la chica ya había salido de el azotando la puerta.

-_ amour_ espera, ¿a donde vas?

- Tengo cosas que hacer en las minas y más vale que no me molesten

- ¿y nosotros que? - dijo dramáticamente Francis

- No me importa, por mi piérdanse en donde sea – y se alejo rápidamente la mexicana

- Bien idiota -bajo Arthur del carro – hiciste que se enojara, si no fueras tan imprudente y maleducado esto no hubiese pasado, además...

Francis solo giro sus ojos esperando el discurso de Arthur sobre la caballerosidad y otras cosas que según Arthur el carecía, pero de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia unas jovencitas que iban saliendo de la iglesia. El amaba a Luna, ese era un hecho, pero ¿porque no divertirse un poco antes de que ella lo aceptara también? Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el francés dejo hablando solo al ingles para ir tras esas jovencitas.

- … así que mas vale que vayas y... ¿Francis? - de pronto noto la ausencia del otro - ¿a donde se habrá metido ahora ese idiota?... no importa, yo también tengo asuntos que atender con los mineros – y diciendo eso, se fue tratando de alcanzar a Luna, después de todo, el le había pedido que lo llevara a ver como estaban los mineros ingleses que se encontraban trabajando en las minas en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Francis ya estaba coqueteando con ambas mujeres, las cuales solo se sonrojaban y reían nerviosamente de los cumplidos del francés.

-¡Oye tu! - dijo una voz masculina – ¡aléjate de mi hermana!

-e-e-espera, no es lo que parece – rió nerviosamente, sabia lo malo que era cuando una chica tenia un hermano celoso

- Hermano espera -intervino la muchachita – no le hagas nada, no ha hecho nada malo, además es mi nuevo novio

Francis suspiro aliviado, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que lo calificaran de novio tan rápidamente, pero si eso evitaba que le dieran una golpiza, aceptaría momentáneamente el titulo.

-Entonces el es tu novio... ¿Realmente te gusta?

-Si hermano, me gusta mucho – dijo la sonriente muchacha

-¿te gusta pa' marido? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa a la joven

-un segundo ¿marido? - los ojos de Francia se abrieron del asombro – esperen no pueden…

Pero antes de que acabara, la muchachita con una gran sonrisa le respondió a su hermano mayor - ¡si! Lo quiero a el, quiero que sea mi marido

- Muy bien hermanita, será tu marido entonces – dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza

- ¡Esperen un segundo! Apenas la conocí, no pienso casarme con ella, además de que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más

Los ojos de la muchacha empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, a lo cual el hermano se enfureció, saco de la funda su pistola y apunto directo a la cabeza de Francia

- Ahora le cumples a mi hermana -dijo el joven que estaba dispuesto a disparar a la primera negativa del francés.

Francia no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba enfrente al altar principal de la iglesia, junto con la chica lunática de un lado y el hermano aun mas lunático apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza del otro lado.

- Bien, ahora hija, aceptas a... ¿como se llama tu novio? - dijo el padre

- amor, ¿como dijiste que te llamabas? - dijo sonriente la jovencita

- Francis Bonnefoy – dijo con lágrimas, no podía creer su mala suerte

- esta bien... aceptas a Francis Bonnefoy como tu esposo – continúo el padre con su labor

Francia ya estaba resignado, al parecer se iba a casar con una extraña en contra de su voluntad, pero como un ángel caído del cielo, una voz interrumpió la ceremonia.

- ¿Ahora a que estas jugando estúpido bastado?

Bueno, talvez no exactamente como un ángel

- ¡_Anglaterre_! ¡_Arthur_! ¡_mon ami_! ¡Has venido a rescatarme! - dijo ahora con lagrimas de felicidad, al parecer seria salvado de su "trágico" destino

- ¿de que hablas idiota? Solo vine a ver si alguien me podía decir como llegar a las minas, visto que gracias a ti, Luna me abandono – dijo notablemente molesto el inglés

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – pregunto impaciente el hermano de la joven

- ¡Ja! – Dijo un nuevamente confiado francés - ¡es mi amigo! Y el ha venido a evitar que me case con otra mujer

- ¿de que rayos estas hablando? – Arthur estaba perpeflo

- Hermano, ese tipo esta arruinando mi boda – dijo con una rabieta la jovencita

- Ahora mi amigo y yo nos retiraremos, hasta nunca – Francia se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando al lado de Arthur

- ¿me estas dejando en el altar? – dijo al borde del llanto la jovencita

- Si, lo estoy haciendo – respondió descaradamente

La pobre chica empezó a sollozar, se limpio las lágrimas y como si se tratara de otra persona su expresión cambio a una totalmente seria y con ojos asesinos

- ¡Hermano! ¡MATALO!

- Claro mi princesita – respondió con una sonrisa, para después voltearse furioso con los otros dos

- _Ohonhonhon_ no me hagas reír, ¿crees poder con nosotros dos? – en ese instante una bala paso al lado del rostro del francés – Arthur, encárgate – y diciendo eso salio corriendo

- ¿Qué? ¡Oye, espera! – corrió atrás de el

En pocos instantes ambos salieron de la iglesia, siendo perseguidos por un furioso hermano el cual estaba descargando todas sus balas sobre ellos.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¡Todo es tu culpa! – gritaba Arthur a Francis

- Vamos, no seas tan pesimista, solo es uno

Pero no contaba Francis que en ese instante los demás hermanos llegaban a la boda de su queridísima hermana menor

- ¿Qué paso hermano? – pregunto uno de ellos

- Ese hijo de la chingada dejo plantada a nuestra hermana

En cuanto voltearon ambos europeos, se vieron perseguidos por todos los hermanos, seis para ser más exactos, para vengar a su hermana.

- ¡Te odio maldito bastardo! – Arthur maldecía a Francis mientras aceleraba el paso

- ¡Soy demasiado bello para morir! – el francés aceleraba para alcanzar al inglés

De pronto todos los hermanos empezaron a vaciar sus pistolas sobre ambas naciones europeas, que increíblemente lograban esquivar las balas mientras seguían corriendo despavoridos.

Mientras tanto Luna se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí buscando a los otros dos, había recordado que la razón de su visita era ese par, así que lamentablemente necesitaba que estuvieran presentes para que vieran que absolutamente todo estaba bien y no había irregularidades en las minas.

- ¿en donde estará ese par de idiotas? - murmuraba a si misma mientras caminaba en la búsqueda de ambos

- ¡Mira! ¡Luna esta enfrente! ¡Estamos salvados! – señalo Francis hacia la dirección de Luna

- ¡México! ¡Espera! ¡Por aquí! - gritaba el inglés mientras sacudía los brazos para llamar la atención de la muchacha

Pero antes de lograr entrar al alcance de la visión de la joven, tres de los hermano consiguieron adelantarse y cortarles el camino.

- ¡Corre idiota! - dijo Arthur en cuanto freno y desvió su carrera a otra dirección

- ¿eh? ¿Alguien me llamó? - dijo la mexicana mientras volteaba hacia la dirección donde estaban Arthur y Francis hace apenas unos segundos – no... fue mi imaginación

Mientras los otros dos corrían como si el mismo diablo los persiguiera

- ¿que hacemos Arthur? ¡¿Qué hacemos? - gritaba totalmente desesperado Francia

- ¡Necesitamos algo para distraerlos!

- ¡_Magnifique_! ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- A ti

- ¿Qué dijis- ¡Ah! - antes de que se diera cuenta, Arthur le había puesto el pie, provocando que cayera sobre su rostro

- ¡distráelos! - grito mientras seguía corriendo

El otro estaba furioso, ahora seria su turno para cobrar venganza, pero antes de que pudiera pararse, seis sombras lo rodearon. Poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada, aterrado, sabia perfectamente quienes eran los que lo rodeaban. Alzo su vista, después de adaptar sus ojos al destello de la luz, pudo notar al joven enfurecido.

- Ustedes dos -señalo a los que tenia enfrente – vayan por el otro, nosotros nos encargamos de este

Los dos encargados de la tarea de Arthur se fueron al instante apenas escucharon la orden del mayo, mientras que los otros cuatro se acercaron cada vez más y mas a Francis, el cual solo sudaba frió y esperaba que iniciara la masacre.

- Ahora vamos a ver si tan machito – murmuro entre dientes uno de ellos

Mientras tanto Arthur seguía corriendo, rodeando la cuadra para ver si tenia suerte y lograba alcanzar a Luna, de pronto empezó a escuchar unos gritos que parecían como de un alma en pena

- ese es Francis... - murmuraba con una discreta sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Al poco tiempo noto que dos de los hermanos le estaban dando alcance, con la esperanza de perderlos de vista, dio vuelta en la primera calle que vio, pero para su mala suerte se trataba de un callejón sin salida, cuando dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había entrado, ya se encontraban los otros dos ahí.

- _bloody hell_... - maldijo entre dientes

- Ahora pagaras por hacer a nuestra pequeña hermana llorar – dijo uno mientras se iba acercando para empezar a golpear a Arthur

Inglaterra retrocedió poco a poco, buscando a su alrededor algo con que poder defenderse, pero recordó que no había salido del todo desarmando del castillo. Empezó a buscar algo entre sus prendas, no era ni una pistola ni un cuchillo. Ante el asombro de los otros dos hombres que estaban ahí, saco algo totalmente inesperado: una varita que parecía estar hecha de madera con una estrella en la punta. Ambos hombres no tenían palabras, no sabían si empezar a reír o temer, pues no estaban del todo seguros del estado mental del tipo con la varita de estrella.

- No quería usar esto, pero no me están dejando de otra – apunto la varita hacia la dirección de los otros dos – ustedes lo pidieron, ahora afronten su perdición...

Empezó a recitar unos versos extraños, mientras la punta de su varita se fue iluminando gradualmente, hasta convertirse en una intensa luz. Ambos hombres se quedaron petrificados, no sabían que es lo que iba a suceder en aquel lugar. De pronto, todo se lleno de una luz blanca.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Pasó algo que ni el mismo Arthur Kirkland esperaba: de la punta de la varita de Arthur ahora salía un ramo de flores de diversos colores.

Ambos hombres miraron asombrados, había sido un buen truco de magia. Claro que Arthur no pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡¿_What the bloody hell was that_? - grito frustrado – ¡ahora si verán lo que es magia de verdad!

Así siguieron varios intentos, que solo terminaron con la aparición de palomas, más flores, luces de colores, fuentes de agua y al final con Arthur disfrazado de pirata.

- ¿porque? ¿Porque me pasa esto ahora?

Arthur estaba deprimido, ya no le importaba que lo golpearan, si lo hacían era mejor para el, solo quería que lo libraran de su actual miseria, pero en lugar de escuchar disparos o el puño acercándose a su rostro o cosquillas, escucho unos aplausos.

Al parecer, mientras el hacia su pequeño "show" de magia, los demás hermanos habían llegado y todos lo habían observado el espectáculo, estaban maravillados, nunca habían visto a un mago tan bueno y divertido antes. Arthur solo quería llorar.

- Fue grandioso, no había visto algo tan divertido desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo riendo el mayor de los hermanos – vamos, te invito un trago, tenemos que celebrar

- ¿eh? ¿No van a golpearme? – levanto la mirada Arthur aun deprimido

- ¿Qué? Para nada, no le haríamos nada a nuestro nuevo amigo – dijo aun riendo

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Después de que me dispararon y persiguieron ahora me salen con eso! – cambio su estado de animo, ahora estaba furioso

- claro, así empiezan las mejores amistades – dijo uno de los hermanos

- ¿Qué? Váyanse al día- - Pero antes de que acabara la frase, una mano le cubrió la boca

- ¡Claro! Aceptamos con gusto la invitación – dijo Francis, el cual llego sin que nadie lo notara, lo que era extraño tomando en consideración que su ropa estaba rota, estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre y tenia un ojo morado

- jajaja excelente, vamos entonces

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Después de que lo golpearon lo invitan a beber?

- Se notan que son extranjeros, aquí los amigos y hermanos nos peleamos por todo, además, tu amigo es nuestro amigo

- el no es mi am- - otra vez la mano del francés tapo su boca

- vayamos entonces jajaja – reía nerviosamente – no lo arruines Arthur, ¿no ves que nos acabamos de salvar? – le murmuro al oído antes de soltarlo

Así, los seis hermanos se llevaron a Arthur y a Francis en medio de risas y bromas a la cantina del centro del pueblo.

- que raro – llego la mexicana unos segundos después de que estos habían salido del callejón – jure haber escuchado los gritos de Arthur

En poco tiempo los ocho hombres llegaron a una cantina. Arthur y Francis a pesar de haber ganado la confianza de los otros, se sentían nerviosos ante el ambiente, nunca habían estado antes en una cantina de ese tipo.

- ¡Cantinero! Tres botellas de su mejor tequila

- ¿tequila? – preguntaron ambas naciones europeas en unísono

- Si, lo mejor de esta tierra – tomo una de las botellas y les sirvió un trago a cada uno – ¡prueben!

- No gracias, estoy tratando de dejar la bebida

- No, solo bebo vino

- ¡Que lo prueben!

Ambas naciones en ese momento agarraron el pequeño vaso de cristal y se tomaron de golpe la bebida. Después de un par de segundos, ambos pedían agua, sus gargantas no estaban acostumbradas a una bebida tan fuerte, todos los demás empezaron a reír de la reacción de ambos europeos

- Ándele – les sirvió otro – apenas estamos empezando

Así empezó, poco a poco se fueron acabando las botellas, poco a poco perdían el miedo y entraban en más confianza con los demás, al punta tal que de un momento al otro ya hasta eran parte de la familia.

- jajaja *hip* ¿seguro que no estas molesto por lo de tu hermana? – dijo Francis, el cual estaba abrazado del mayor de los hermanos

- ¡para nada! *hip* siempre es lo mismo con ella, a cada rato le gusta uno y se quiere casar *hip* pero después se aburre de su marido jajaja la hemos tenido que enviudar como unas siete veces

Ambos quedaron el silencio, observandose, para después romper en carcajadas. Del otro lado de la barra estaba Arthur solo, con bebida en mano, suspirando.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? – Se acerco uno - ¿alguna pena de amor?

- ¿eh? ¿de que hablas? – levanto una de sus cejas

- tu sabes, una mujer *hip* esas malditas que nos hacen sufrir tanto – tomo el asiento de junto

- cierto – escucho el mayor – mas temprano dijiste que había alguien mas en tu corazón, ¿es cierto? – dirigió su mirada curiosa a Francis

- Si, es la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo – recargo el codo en la barra y la mejilla en su mano – algún día será solo mía

- ¿y como se llama nuestra cuñada?

- su nombre es tan hermoso como ella… Luna – suspiro el francés

- ¡¿Qué? – Arthur se levanto golpeando la barra con los puños cerrados

Todos lo vieron el silencio, la reacción sorprendió mucho a todos, incluyendo a Francis

- No tienes derecho ni siquiera a acercarte a una dama como ella –dijo furioso

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si no te conociera diría que… - la mente de Francis se ilumino – oh… entiendo… ¡estas celoso!

Francia empezó a reírse, mientras que el otro solo se sonrojaba, no tenia ni idea que decir ni como defenderse, porque en el interior si estaba un poco celoso, claro, nunca lo reconocería y menos ante Francia.

- No es eso… solo es que…

- No mientas – interrumpió Francia – lo se, se nota cuando la miras, pero permíteme decirte mi querido _Anglaterre_, que ella esta destinada a ser mía y de nadie mas

Las palabras de Francia empezaron a hacer hervir la sangre de Inglaterra

- ¡¿Qué? Tu eres el ultimo con el que estaría – lo señalo acusadoramente – ¡tu invadiste su país dos veces!

- bueno… eso quedo en el pasado, además, le agrado bastante a su jefe

- ¿eso que tiene que ver? – gruño Arthur

- ¡Todo! Es como con los padres, si les agradas, es mas probable quedarte con la hija, además – se subió a la silla – ¡soy el mejor partido que hay! – hizo una pose de gran orgullo

- ¡eso no lo voy a permitir! – subió a la barra, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Francia y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa – ¡lo juro o dejo de llamarme Capitán Arthur Kirkland!

- ¿qué? ¿Crees tener más oportunidad que yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír – se soltó de Inglaterra – Ella nunca se fijaría en un cejón con mal gusto en la comida como tu

En esos instantes Luna entro al bar, apenas lo vio, su semblante preocupado cambio a uno fastidiado, no podía creer el estado en el que estaban ese par.

- ¿Qué dijiste bastardo? – agarro el cuello de la camisa del francés

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! – Se quito las manos del inglés de encima – ¡nunca tendrías oportunidad¡

- ¡Te voy a demostrar lo equivocado que estas! – Antes de golpearlo, vi de reojo a la joven, la cual los estaba viendo con una expresión aburrida – te lo demostrare ahora… - le susurro al otro para soltarlo y dirigirse al a joven

Hizo todo lo posible para no caer, al parecer el tequila había hecho efecto rápidamente.

- Hola preciosa…

Trato de verse lo mas seductor que podía, pero en su interior sabia que lo mas seguro es que se estaba viendo patético, así que cambio de táctica y trato de ser un caballero de nuevo, tomando la mano de la joven entre la suya, pero antes de que pudiera besarla, algo golpeo su cabeza y perdió de inmediato la conciencia

- no toques a mi chica… - susurro Francis para si mismo – bien, ahora que estamos tu y-

De pronto Francis sintió un gran golpe seguido de oscuridad.

* Tiempo Presente *

- ¿Y bien? – decía mientras movía el pie impacientemente

- No recuerdo – dijo el inglés

- Yo tampoco – dijo el francés

Ambos recordaban perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero no le iban a contar absolutamente nada.

- ah… con que nada ¿eh? – dijo seria, como si se tratara de una madre regañando a su hijo, el cual negaba lo obvio

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza

- mm… que interesante… ¡Juan!

"¿Quién es Juan?" ambos se preguntaron mentalmente. En ese instante el mayor de los hermanos entro al cuarto

- ¡que gusto que ya despertaron! Jajaja se nota que no toleran el tequila jajaja

- Gracias por contarme toda la historia Juan – la mexicana sonrió, los europeos sudaron frió, los habían descubierto

- Cuando quiera señorita, ahora regreso a mis tareas

-¿L-lo conoces? – pregunto nerviosisimo Arthur

- si, trabaja aquí, ayer termino su trabajo temprano así que se tomo el día – su semblante cambio a uno totalmente serio – ahora… ¿ya recuerdan lo que paso ayer?

No les quedaba de otra que decir la verdad, si mentían les iría mucho peor, México enojada era igual de tenebrosa que Rusia. Después de muchas explicaciones y de echadas de culpa entre ellos terminaron su historia. La mujer se mantuvo seria toda la historia y un rato más después de que esta acabara, suspiro y dirigió su mirada a ambas naciones. Los dos estaban nerviosos, esperando el regaño, pero fue muy distinto, la mujer solo empezó a reírse a más no poder.

- jajaja se lo merecen, eso les pasa por hacerme enojar jajaja – se sostenía el estomago

- ¡No es gracioso! – ambos gritaron al unísono

- si lo es jajaja es justicia divina jajaja –seguía riendo a pesar de los pucheros de los otros dos

Bueno, por lo menos ese horrible día al fin había acabado.

- Oye Arthur… ¿me enseñas tus trucos de magia a mi también?

- ¡Cállate idiota!


	6. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt6

He vuelto! muajajajaja XD

ok, eso fue raro, lo siento ¬¬

Despues de mucho tiempo (y dos semanas de trabajos finales y examenes) aqui les traigo la sexta parte de mi fail XD

Advierto: para salir un poquito de la costumbre decidi aventurarme con un personaje distinto, a ver que resulta muajaja ¬w¬

tambien, advierto para que no se sorprendan: uso de nombre humano y de pais

asi mismo no olvidar:

Hetalia = Hidekaz Himaruya

México OC = mio XD

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Parte 6. ¡Tierras extranjeras! México en Japón

- Voy a morir... - ero lo que repetía México desde hace mas de dos horas.

En esos momentos se encontraba recargada en el barandal del barco, tratando de no vomitar por el intenso mareo que le estaba provocando el constante ir y venir del barco a causa de las olas, además de estar rezando todas las oraciones a todos los santos, vírgenes y hasta dioses que conocía.

¿Donde estaba? En algún lugar en el océano Pacífico ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Fácil, gracias al reciente tratado de amistad y comercio que el gobierno mexicano había firmado con el japonés, ahora le correspondía a ella hacer amistad personalmente con el representante de dicho país.

Para México era toda una experiencia porque, por primera vez en toda su vida, salía de sus tierras (las veces que había ido a Estados Unidos no contaban según ella, porque habían sido en lo que alguna vez fue y volvería a ser su territorio). Asimismo, era la primera vez que se subía a un barco para un viaje tan largo. Pero apenas había empezado el viaje ella ya quería regresar. Al parecer el mar no era exactamente lo suyo.

Primero, porque era demasiado movimiento, lo que le provocaba mareo y muchas nauseas, que iban empeorando al pasar de las horas.

La segunda razón era el pánico que sentía ante la idea de que se hundiera el barco, pues gracias a las historias de Antonio sobre sus peligrosos viajes a través del océano para ir a verla y regresar a casa; con las terribles tormentas y los ataques piratas, habían provocado que la chica le tuviera un terror impresionante a viajar por mar.

"¿Por que tengo que ir?" pensaba mientras contenía el vomito "¿Por qué no vino el a mi país?", la pobre mujer sentía que iba a echar todos sus órganos por la borda en cualquier momento.

- Que maravilloso día – se paró a su lado Ignacio Mariscal, ministro de relaciones internacionales en turno, el cual la había acompañado al viaje por mandato de Díaz - ¿No lo crees?

-¿eh? - la mexicana volteo lentamente para hacer contacto visual con Mariscal, solo para después volver a su posición original con la cabeza recargada en el barandal - No le veo lo maravilloso...

- Tienes que reconocerlo, es muy emocionante este viaje, además el mar se ve hermoso

La mexicana lo ultimo que quería hacer era ver el mar, le provocaba ganas de vomitar, así que para evitar hablar sobre el, trato de sacar un tema de conversación de lo que fuera que estuviese cerca, hasta que vio que su acompañante tenia un libro en la mano.

- Que bien, un libro ¿De que trata? - trato de poner su mejor cara de "no tengo ganas de vomitar aunque parezca lo contrario"

- ¿este? - observo el libro - Se llama Robinson Crusoe

- ¿y de que trata? - el titulo llamo la atención de Luna

- Sobre un marinero, el cual queda naufrago en una isla después de que su barco se hunde, en la cual tiene que sobrevivir solo, además de tener que enfrentarse con una tribu de caníbales

El rostro de la mexicana empalideció de inmediato, de pronto se imagino en la misma situación o hasta en una peor. Estaba aterrada. De la nada saco un rosario, lo tomo entre sus manos, se puso de rodillas y empezó a rezar.

- Santa Ana, que lleguemos a mañana, San Antonio, que lleguemos en un trozo, San Tadeo, que no llueva feo, Santa Catalina, que el mar no que quite la vida, San...

- Vamos Luna, tranquilízate, no hay nubes, además llegaremos en unas cuantas horas.

Pero a pesar de lo dicho por el otro, la joven no logro calmarse y siguió con sus oraciones y peticiones

- Tlaloc, se que hace mucho no te hablo ni nada, pero por favor, no se te ocurra caer hoy

El hombre solo suspiro, se fue a un lugar cómodo y continuo con su lectura.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que pronto se encontraban a pocos kilómetros de su destino. Apenas los rayos del sol salían, una voz rompió el silencio del barco.

- ¡Tierra a la visa!

Como un rayo, la joven mexicana salto fuera de su cama, salio a la cubierta y miro por la borda. Ahí a lo lejos, se llegaba a apreciar una pequeña franja de tierra. Estaba a punto de llegar a tierra firme, lo que provoco una inmensa alegría a la chica, la cual lamentablemente no duro mucho tiempo, pues al momento en el que vio el movimiento de las olas, hizo que regresara el mareo y la nausea, dejándola en el mismo estado que había tenido desde hace dais, pero a pesar de eso, estaba feliz por haber sobrevivido el viaje.

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros del barco, en una casa de madera, alguien no estaba entusiasmado como la mexicana, al contrario, estaba extremadamente nervioso encerrado en su cuarto.

- Vamos Kiku, no tenemos que pasar por esto… otra vez – dijo de forma cansada un señor, el cual parecía que ya había discutido el mismo tema con el país que se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto.

- Y-Ya le dije, n-no pienso volver a salir de aquí – dijo tartamudeando Japón, el cual aun no superaba la impresión que le había provocado la visita de Estados Unidos y el tratado que había firmado con este.

Aunque con México había sido un asunto completamente diferente, pues había logrado firmar un tratado de lo mas justo, en donde ambas partes salían beneficiadas, aun no se sentía preparado para relacionarse con dicha nación.

Esto era más que nada fundamentado por la imagen que tenia de México. Gracias a las historias que había escuchado y todo lo que había leído del país; sobre los aterradores guerreros y los sacrificios humanos, la dificultad que tuvo España para dominar esa tierra, una feroz independencia, dos invasiones francesas de las cuales había salido victorioso y hasta una guerra con Estados Unidos, la cual tal vez no gano, pero con el simple hecho de haber enfrentado a Estados Unidos era suficiente, todo esto sin contar los incontables conflictos internos. Básicamente se trataba de un país que desde su nacimiento había estado peleando.

México debía ser aterrador, un enorme hombre con la guerra circulando por las venas y una insaseable sed de sangre.

El simple hecho de pensar en dicha imagen hacia temblar al pequeño hombre japonés ¿Como iba a tratar con esta nación? No estaba preparado para ello, es mas, nunca iba a estar preparado, así que la única opción segura que había era permanecer encerrado en su cuarto, sí, ahí estaría sano y salvo de la amenaza mexicana.

- No pienso salir - dijo decidido - y es mi ultima palabra

Mientras tanto, en el puerto, una embarcación dejo caer su ancla y empezó a recoger sus velas

- Al fin lle... - el hombre fue empujado por una brisa la cual bajo a toda velocidad del barco

-¡Tierra! ¡Bendita tierra! ¡Gracias virgencita! ¡Tierra! - gritaba Luna mientras tomaba puños de tierra con sus manos y después se inclinaba para besar el suelo - ¡Tierra te amo!

Todos los del puerto se quedaron observando a la mujer extraña que gritaba en un idioma extranjero y besaba el piso, para después volver a sus actividades normales.

Luna se puso de pie en pocos instantes, ya era hora de volver con el señor Mariscal... solo había un problema: no veía el barco.

Al parecer al momento que salio corriendo, se alejo demasiado y ni siquiera se había fijado por donde se había metido. Ahora estaba en alguna parte del puerto, rodeada de cientos de personas. Bueno, no tenia porque entrar en pánico, había estado en situaciones mucho peores, solo tenia que preguntar

- Disculpe señor -detuvo al primero que pudo - ¿podría decirme donde atracan los barcos?

La mexicana de pronto sintió que su suerte la abandonaba al escuchar como el hombre le decía algo totalmente incomprensible para ella. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle: no sabía japonés.

Agradeció como pudo al hombre y se fue caminando, debía de haber alguien que supiera español. De pronto una idea surgió por su mente, debía buscar algún marino o algo así, ellos viajaban mucho, talvez tendría suerte y encontraría a uno que hablara español. Entusiasmada, empezó a correr en busca de algún marino, pero apenas dio unos pasos, ya había chocado con alguien.

- Perdón – le dijo al hombre con el cual acababa de chocar, para después salir corriendo de vuelta a la búsqueda de un marino.

- Que joven tan extraña - hablo para si mismo el japonés, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, al final había tenido que ir a buscar a México al puerto y darle la bienvenida, después de todo, era su obligación dar la bienvenida a cualquier país con el cual había hecho un trato tan justo, aunque ese país fuera aterrador.

Al poco tiempo llego al lugar donde había atracado el barco mexicano. Busco entre la gente que bajaba al país, cuando bajo un hombre, el cual por su frente alta y semblante serio, tenia que ser México. No era exactamente como lo imaginaba, el pensaba que sería una persona mucho mas joven, aunque tal vez no tenia que haber hecho esa conclusión, pues con los antecedentes, tenia cierta lógica que se tratara de una persona ya algo mayor.

- Es un placer conocerlo, bienvenido sea a Japón – trato de no temblar mientras hablaba

- ¿eh? ¿Disculpe… acaso usted es Japón? – pregunto Mariscal al hombre que lo acababa de recibir

- Si, Kiku Honda a su servicio – tenia que ser amable, no quería enfurecer a un hombre tan peligroso – espero que haya tenido buen viaje, ha de estar cansado, permítame conducirlo a mi casa para que pueda descansar

- Muchas gracias, pero tengo que buscar a

- Disculpe, pero no esta bien que lo deje buscar a alguien si usted esta cansado, yo me encargare de la búsqueda, usted descanse

Mariscal quiso refutar, pero realmente estaba cansado, además, lo mas seguro es que Luna regresaría pronto al barco y por su cuenta llegaría a casa de Japón, así que sin mas discusiones acepto el ofrecimiento del japonés y ambos hombres se fueron.

Mientras tanto Luna vagaba por una calle, no había tenido suerte, solo encontró marineros daneses, franceses y de otras nacionalidades, pero aun tenía algo de esperanza. Así estuvo un par de horas más, pero sin suerte, pues no encontró a nadie que supiera ni una pizca de español. Estaba agotada la pobre joven, no habia comido ni bebido nada, habia estado corriendo mucho, sus piernas estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostener el resto del cuerpo. Continuo su camino, ahora no buscaba alguien que supiera español, solo queria encontrar a Mariscal. La joven iba recargada en una pared mientras seguia su camino, cuando unos ojos se posaron en ella con muy malas intenciones.

Mientras que en otra parte, la situación de Mariscal era muy diferente, pues en esos momentos se encontraba cómodamente en casa de Japón, disfrutando de un delicioso té.

- Muchas gracias por el té, esta delicioso – decía mientras se llevaba la tasa a los labios para dar otro trago – pero ya le dije, tengo que salir a buscar a…

- No se preocupe, yo buscare personalmente a esa persona, ahora descanse señor México

- ¿señor México? Disculpe, pero ha cometido un error, yo no soy México, yo soy Ignacio Mariscal, el secretario de relaciones exteriores de México

Los ojos de Japón se abrieron por completo, había cometido un terrible error. En pocos instantes ambos hombres estaban afuera buscando a México

- Será mejor separarnos para abarcar un mayor espacio – dijo el mayor de ellos

Ambos hombres tomaron distintos caminos. El japonés ahora se encontraba solo en una de las calles mas cercanas al puerto, estaba seguro que tendría suerte en encontrar a México, pero de pronto recordó algo muy importante : no tenia ni idea de que apariencia tenia México.

Su primera suposición había sido errónea, así que no imaginaba realmente como seria aquel país, estaba buscando a una persona prácticamente a ciegas. De pronto escucho a lo lejos lo que parecía una pelea.

- maldita sea – decía la mexicana mientras recobraba el aliento – realmente me costaron trabajo, malditos oportunistas, me vieron cansada

La mexicana se recargo un momento en la pared, para después aproximarse al que parecía el jefe de la pequeña banda

- Bueno – lo tomo del cuello de la camisa – ahora acabare contigo – pero justo antes de que soltara el golpe final, una voz interrumpió

- ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, por favor! – un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuro grito – no se quien sea, pero no permitiré que le haga mas daño a estos pobres hombres

- ¿pobres? - repitió mientras la mexicana levantaba una ceja – no quiero ser grosera, pero no te metas en lo que no te importa, odio a los que se entrometen

- lo siento, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto – dijo mientras tomaba un palo que se encontraba cerca de el, para después ponerse en posición de ataque como si se tratara de una espada – ahora le pido de la manera mas atenta que deje a ese pobre hombre en paz

- con que esa tenemos – sonrió la mexicana – esta bien, lo dejare en paz – diciendo esto apretó el puño y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, el cual golpeo el suelo de manera brusca – listo, ya lo deje en paz, ahora me voy de aquí

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron nuevamente ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera tan fuerte? Pero eso no importa, ella había cometido un acto terrible, había hecho daño a hombres inocentes y si la dejaba ir iba a lastimar a otras personas más, era peligrosa, tenía que detenerla.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no la dejare ir – diciendo esto corrió rápidamente hacia la joven, lanzando un golpe veloz con la esperanza que la aturdiera y poderla capturar fácilmente

México escucho los pasos que se acercaban a ella a gran velocidad, en cuanto volteo vio como el hombre lanzaba su ataque, dándole apenas tiempo para esquivar el golpe, pero perdiendo el equilibrio en el acto.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Grito enfurecida la joven – Ellos me atacaron a mi primero, solo me defendí

- No mienta, esos hombres parecían personas decentes, no tendrían porque atacarla – dijo mientras apuntaba con el palo a la muchacha

- lo acabas de decir, "parecían", pero en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad me atacaron… pero visto que tienes tanta energía de pelear, te daré el gusto –diciendo eso tomo un poco de tierra con su mano y la lanzo al rostro del japonés

El hombre cubrió su rostro con el brazo para evitar que la tierra entrara en contacto con sus ojos, pero en cuanto retiro su brazo, solo vio como un puño se acercaba a su rostro. El hombre se movió rápidamente hacia un lado evitando el golpe.

- que buenos reflejos tienes – dijo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos del otro

- Muchas gracias, pero como ya le dije, no la dejare ir – el japonés empezó a lanzar ataques con el palo

La mexicana esquivo todos los que podía, pero aun así el otro lograba darle pequeño golpes, tenia que buscar algo con que defenderse o desarmar al otro, en ese momento, de entre algunas cajas y barriles que había afuera de un local, vio un palo que le serviría perfectamente para eso. Logro escabullirse y pasar a un lado del hombre, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el palo y tomarlo.

- Bien, al parecer aquí nos vamos a divertir un rato – se preparó para pelear

- Al parecer así será – el japonés corrió hacia su contrincante para continuar con la pelea

Aquello parecía un verdadero duelo de sables, ambos mostraron tener mucha habilidad. Luna era la mejor peleando con sable, pero este duelo era distinto, la técnica de su contrincante era muy distinta a la que ella conocía, lo cual le estaba empezando a dar muchos problemas, pues apenas podía bloquear los ataques del otro.

Al parecer este duelo seria ganado por el hombre, pero no contaba con el arma secreta de la chica: el elemento sorpresa. Si México tenía una cualidad, era justamente esa, el ingenio para salir de una situación de desventaja como la que tenía en ese momento.

En ese momento un golpe de japonés dio en el brazo de la mexicana, la cual soltó su arma y se tiro al suelo llorando.

- por favor, ya no me hagas daño – decía entre sollozos la chica

Japón no supo que hacer, era la primera vez que había peleado con una mujer y ahora esta se encontraba llorando enfrente a el. La conciencia de Kiku empezó a trabajar, había hecho algo terrible, había lastimado a una persona delicada. A pesar de que fuera buena peleando, seguía siendo una mujer y los hombres no debían tomar provecho de las mujeres que eran más débiles que ellos.

- Realmente lo siento – dijo nervioso el japonés – discúlpeme por favor, mi intención nunca fue lastimarla – le extiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantar

Grave error, en ese momento, la mexicana dejo de llorar, tomo la mano del hombre japonés y con una gran fuerza lo jalo haciendo que este cayera al suelo, para después sentarse sobre el. Cuando Kiku reacciono era demasiado tarde, la mexicana estaba sobre el con una sonrisa burlona, sujetándolo fuertemente de la ropa y preparada para lanzar un fuerte golpe contra el.

- Eres un gran guerrero, pero eres muy inocente – apretó el puño – espero que esto te enseñe a nunca mas subestimar a tu oponente

- ¡México detente! – ambas naciones voltearon a la dirección de donde provino el grito. Ahí, al final de la calle, se encontraba Mariscal.

- ¡Mariscal! – en ese momento la chica se levanto y se fue corriendo – Gracias al cielo que al fin te encuentro – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – muero de hambre y de sed y estoy cansada

- ¿México? – Japón se incorporo lentamente, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿acaso todo este tiempo había estado peleando con México?

- ¿estas loca? – Mariscal aparto a México furioso - ¡Ahora ve y pídele una disculpa a Japón!

- ¿Japón? – la joven volteo al hombre que estaba en el suelo - ¡¿el es Japón? – Grito con asombro, para después ir corriendo hacia donde estaba el otro - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! – agarro al japonés y lo puso de pie al instante - ¡No sabia que eras tu! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – Decía apenada, había metido la pata - De haber sabido que eras tu no te hubiera atacado ni nada

Kiku aun no reaccionaba, esta ahí parado solamente, viendo como la joven limpiaba su ropa y seguía disculpándose desesperadamente.

- No, toda la culpa fue mía – dijo para después bajar la cabeza en muestra de arrepentimiento – Yo asumí algo sin investigar primero, fue mi culpa por atacarla sin un motivo justificable, acepte mi mas sinceras disculpas

- No digas tonterías, la culpa fue mía por buscar pelea contigo, yo no tuve que ser tan grosera contigo

Así siguieron ambos países disculpándose durante todo el camino de regreso a casa de Japón y durante toda la cena. Para cuando esta acabo, Mariscal ya estaba mareado por tantas disculpas, tanto las de Luna como las de Japón.

- Realmente lo siento mucho – decía una vez más la mexicana

- No tiene que disculparse por nada señorita México, toda la culpa fue mía

- Será mejor que nos retiremos señor Honda – interrumpió Mariscal la ronda de disculpas – ha sido un día pesado para todos, creo que lo mas adecuado es que todos durmamos ahora

- Tiene razón, deben de estar agotados, lo siento mucho, por favor, permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar

- No se preocupe señor Honda, no queremos ocasionarle mas molestias, nosotros podemos ir solos a nuestras habitaciones – se levanto de la mesa – con su permiso – salio del cuarto, dejando a ambos países solos

- tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – se levanto de la mesa Luna – realmente, siento mucho los problemas que te cause y muchas gracias por recibirme en tu casa – dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba muerta del cansancio

- No tiene que disculparse, la culpa fue mía y es todo un placer poder servirle señorita México

- jajajaja no me digas así, es demasiado formal y se supone que tenemos que ser amigos, así que puedes decirme por mi nombre si quieres – continuo riendo la muchacha mientras salía de la habitación – y otra vez, lo siento mucho y muy buenas noches Ki… - dudo un momento - buenas noches Kiku – y diciendo eso salio de la habitación dejando al hombre japonés solo.

Kiku se quedo ahí meditando. ¿Ella era México? No podía creerlo ¿Cómo una joven tan linda podía ser aquel país del cual había escuchado tantas cosas? Pero en ese momento recordó la pequeña pelea que había tenido con ella, tal vez podía verse débil, pero realmente no lo era. Tenía razón en lo que había dicho, no tenia que subestimarla por su apariencia.

Japón se levanto para ya dirigirse a su habitación a dormir, mañana seria un día agitado y necesitaba descansar, hasta que algo le pego en la cabeza como un rayo.

- México es una mujer – se dijo así mismo.

En ese mismo momento, la mente de Japón empezó a trabajar desenfrenadamente: México se quedaría unos días. México se quedaría a dormir en su casa esos días. México era una mujer. Por lo tanto, una mujer se quedaría a dormir en su casa. Nunca antes una mujer había dormido en su mismo techo. Además, México no solo dormiría en su casa, sino también comería, jugaría y haría otras actividades en su casa. Entre esas actividades, una era que, tarde o temprano, tomaría un baño y para ello era necesario quitarse la ropa y si se quitaba la ropa, se quedaría desnuda. Por lo tanto, habría una chica desnuda en su casa.

- Disculpa Japón – regreso la joven poco después – Estoy un poco perdida, podrías decirme cual es mi habita…

La mexicana se quedo estática en la puerta viendo al japonés que yacía en el suelo inconciente y con una pequeña línea de sangre brotando de su nariz.


	7. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt7

Al fin! ahora si me extendi en este! XD muajajaja

Despues de examenes, examenes finales (¬¬ a los cuales me mandaron los mendigos a pesar de mi promedio) unas muy largas vacaciones (¬¬ una semana) y de entrar a la escuela otra vez (¬¬ me lleva el diablo) he vuelto! XD

Aqui les traigo con mucho orgullo la septima parte de esta historia! espero que les guste! a mi si me gusto X3 jajaja

Advertencia: Uso de nombre tanto de pais como de humano, tambien, hetalia y sus personajes no son mios, son de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero si se anda descuidando se los robo ¬w¬ jajajaj es broma, solo mi Mexico lindo y querido es mia :3

Difruten~

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Parte 7. ¡Un pequeño cuento del oeste!

.

Calor. Era lo único que sentía en esos momentos. El sol golpeaba con toda su fuerza ese día. Los labios de la joven se sentían secos, al grado tal que sentía que se quebrarían en cualquier momento.

- Maldito jefe y sus estúpidos caprichos – se decía mientras llevaba su brazo a la frente para secarse el sudor

No le parecía una gran idea cabalgar en medio de la nada y mucho menos con el calor que hacia (al parecer el destino la odiaba, un día antes el clima había estado perfecto) pero era un mal necesario. Habían tenido una complicación con los permisos para el ferrocarril que conectaría a su país con el de su vecino del norte por la ruta de Nuevo Laredo y como Díaz estaba muy ocupado, la mando a ella apenas había entrado al castillo de haber llegado de su viaje a Japón.

Veía el terreno que la rodeaba. No lo soportaba, no soportaba esa sensación agridulce. Alguna vez esas tierras habían sido de ella, pero ahora le pertenecían a otro. El simple hecho de recordar le provocaba dolor, frustración y una ira indescriptible. Ese dolor no era solo emocional, sino que también se reflejaba físicamente, el hecho de revivir esos recuerdos hacia que la gran herida que tenia en su espalda empezara a arder. Talvez ya había cerrado, pero la sensación nunca se iría.

Sacudió su cabeza, no tenia ganas de recordar, no quería hacerse mas pesado el viaje de lo que ya era de por si. Como se arrepentía de no haber esperado a la caravana e irse con ella, pero tenia tanta prisa. Maldita impaciencia que había heredado de su padre. Basta. Estaba pensando demasiado, si seguía así, su cerebro se freiría mas rápido.

- Por favor… ¿Dónde esta ese maldito pueblo? – Alzo la mirada - ¿un espejismo? – vio como de la nada se empezaba a alzar unos pequeños tejados – ¡a buena hora! – con los ánimos restablecidos, tomo con firmeza las riendas del caballo y lo puso a marchar a todo galope, al fin había llegado.

Aquel pequeño pueblo seria la ultima estación antes de cruzar la frontera hacia su país. Ahora era insignificante, pero con el ferrocarril, no tardaría mucho en crecer y hacerse una gran ciudad.

Entro al pueblo, vio muchos obreros, carpinteros e ingenieros, los cuales no podían hacer nada hasta que se aclarase el asunto con los permisos, hasta ese momento, todo estaría detenido. También noto la gran cantidad que había de policías, bueno, con una construcción así era normal tener tanta seguridad. Vio todos los materiales apilados, llenándose de polvo, esperando a que continuaran la obra. "Bueno, en unas cuantas horas todos podrán continuar con su labor, por lo mientras que descansen otro poco" pensaba Luna al desmontar su caballo y amarrarlo a un poste.

- creo que todo estará tranquilo a partir de ahora – se decía mientras veía pasar las nubes, el calor se había calmado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven.

- ¡México! – hasta que una voz chillante la llamo por atrás

- ¿pero que ra… - volteo a ver – Maldita sea, hable muy rápido - su animo de desvaneció, ahí estaba Estados Unidos, dirigiéndose justo donde estaba ella – ¿Dónde me escondo? ¡¿Dónde me escondo? – empezó a voltear frenéticamente para todas partes buscando un refugio

- hahahaha ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Te da tanto gusto verme? – se aproximaba cada vez mas

- rayos, si me vio – de pronto su día se nublo

- hahahaha ¿Por qué tan deprimida? – se paro junto a ella – hahahaha llegas tarde ¿Dónde estabas? – le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero lamentablemente para Luna, Alfred no tenia control sobre su propia fuerza, así que la mando directo al suelo.

- ¡¿Tu que haces aquí? –Se puso de pie en un instante - ¡¿Por qué estas aquí?

- ¿eh? Cierto, se me olvidaba que eres un poco lenta

- El único lento aquí eres tú

- Bueno, te lo explicare, eso de allá –señalo con su dedo- son vías y esas vías las pondremos por allá –señalo al horizonte- para que conecte a nuestros países

- Eso ya lo se grandísimo idiota – grito frustrada – ¡lo que quiero saber es porque estas aquí!

- am… - se rasco la cabeza - por algo de unos permisos creo…

- idiota – se dijo a si misma, era lógico que estuviera ahí, después de todo era el representante del país – dios… ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto? – dejo caer la cabeza, estaba en total depresión

- ¿México?... ¿México?... – el norteamericano hacia movimientos con la mano enfrente del rostro de la joven, esperando por una reacción - ¡México!

- ¡¿Qué quieres? – volteo a verlo

- ¿no tienes sed? Parece como si hubieses venido cabalgando desde hace mucho tiempo

Era un idiota, pero a veces mostraba lo contrario, claro que esas veces eran contadas con los dedos de una mano.

- Si, no estaría nada mal

- Entonces apresúrate – la tomo del brazo – aquí afuera hace mucho calor, entremos al hotel – y diciendo eso se la llevo arrastrando al hotel que se encontraba justo enfrente.

En pocos instantes se encontraban adentro del hotel, el cual aun estaba en proceso de remodelación por lo que parecía. Era de esperarse, pronto esa ciudad tendría mas circulación de personas, tenían que estar preparados para cuando eso pasara.

- Mr. Jones ¿A dónde se había metido? Solo me di la vuelta para decirle donde estaba su habitación y al voltear ya no estaba – un hombre de anteojos, sombrero y un par de kilos de mas los recibió.

- lo siento mucho, es que vi a México afuera – se llevo la mano a la nuca en muestra de vergüenza.

- ¿México? ¿Usted es México? – Se quito el sombrero – es un placer conocerla, Mr. Jones me estaba hablando sobre usted

- ¿en serio? ¿Sobre mi? – se sonrojo un poco la joven, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.

- Si, realmente no esperaba que usted fuese México, con lo que me había contado esperaba a un hombre alto y tosco

- ¿eh? – fue todo lo que pudo decir ¿pues que rayos le había contado sobre ella?

- Mis más sinceras disculpas si la ofendí – bajo la cabeza el hombre frente a ella.

- No se preocupe, al parecer todo el mundo piensa esas cosas de mi – recordó lo que había pasado con Japón hace apenas un par de semanas.

- hahahaha es tu culpa por ser tan agresiva

- Solo lo soy cuando me provocan – lo miro enojada – y tu lo estas haciendo en este momento – gruño entre dientes.

- Como le decía a Mr. Jones, he preparado sus habitaciones – corto la tensión – deben de estar cansados por el viaje

- Ahora que lo menciona si, muchas gracias –sonrió Luna al señor - no tenía que tomarse tantas molestias señor…

- Smith, Mr. Smith

- jejeje perdón, ha de pensar que soy una mal educada por no preguntar su nombre – rió nerviosa – muchas gracias por el recibimiento Sr. Smith

- No tiene que agradecer nada, es mi trabajo. Después de todo, soy dueño del hotel, tengo que recibir a todos mis huéspedes como es propio

- ¿es su hotel?

- Si, decidí que seria una buena idea construir uno aquí, justo antes de la frontera

- Mr. Smith es un gran inversionista – interrumpió Alfred entusiasmado – tiene muchos hoteles en varias partes

- Eso explica muchas cosas, por eso ha de haber tanta seguridad en el pueblo, usted es una persona muy importante

- No me gusta presumir, pero en parte si – se quito los lentes y los limpió con un pequeño pañuelo – también parte de que haya tanta seguridad es que hay un pequeño grupo de delincuentes causando problemas

- Llegue a escuchar de ellos antes de venir, dicen que es una banda de asalta bancos muy peligrosa – dijo mientras recordaba como unos de los hombres de la caravana le suplicaba que no saliera sola y esperara para partir con ellos, pero como ella tenia tanta prisa, simplemente lo ignoro.

- No se preocupe por eso señorita, todo estará bien, necesitarían ser muy estupidos para pensar en atacar este pueblo con toda la seguridad que hay – dijo para confortar a la joven, la cual realmente solo necesitaba descanso, los asaltantes no le preocupaban – ahora permítame mostrarle su cuarto

- ¡Padre! – una voz femenina llamo la atención de todos

En la entrada apareció una joven, de tez clara, con facciones delicadas, además, a los lados de su rostro se veía como caían mechones dorados de cabello, esto acompañado de que estaba usando un hermoso vestido amarillo con listones de seda, un par de guantes blancos, un sombrero que hacia juego con el vestido y portando en una mano una sombrilla mientras que en la otra cargaba un abanico, hacían parecer a aquella mujer como una princesa de algún cuento de hadas moderno, la cual se encontraba de visita en una tierra lejos de su hogar.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Luna observo a la otra muchacha

- No lo se, pero quiero averiguarlo – contesto Alfred sin dejar de observar a la mujer enfrente de el

- ¿eh? – Luna observo a Alfred, el cual estaba viendo embobado hacia la dirección de aquella mujer, pero al parecer no era el único, cuando observo a su alrededor miro como todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí voltean embobados hacia la dirección donde estaba la mujer - ¿Qué tanto miran? – Luna no comprendía que pasaba, solo era una chica, si fuera un caballo hermoso o una espada impresionante, talvez comprendería, pero solo era una mujer.

- ¡Papi! ¡Dime que ya llegaron mis vestidos nuevos! – se acerco dando pequeños pero rápidos pasos – Es que no tengo absolutamente nada que ponerme esta noche

- Si mi princesita, ya todo esta en tu cuarto – abrazo a su hija – solo lo mejor para ti – se aparto – perdón, permítanme presentarles a mi hija

- Hola señorita – Alfred se acerco de inmediato – es todo un honor conocer a una hermosa dama como usted, Alfred F. Jones a sus ordenes – diciendo eso le guiño a la joven y tomo su mano para después besarla

- ¿y este ahora que le pico? – observo la actitud extraña de Estados Unidos, era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse tan ridículamente

- En un placer Mr. Jones - soltó unas pequeñas risitas – pero, ¿Por qué no me presenta a su apuesto compañero? – observo en esos instantes a Luna

- ¿eh? – Luna sintió la mirada, volteo para atrás para ver al hombre que estaba viendo aquella joven

- ¿compañero? – Alfred estaba aun más confundido

- si, su apuesto compañero – la chica se soltó del agarre de Alfred y se aproximo a Luna, apenas dejando suficiente espacio entre ellas – entonces ¿Cómo te llamas primor?

- ¡¿perdón? – México no cabía de la impresión ¿acababan de confundirla con un hombre?

- hahahaha – todos voltearon a ver a Alfred el cual había explotado en risas

- ¿de que se ríe Mr. Jones? – la joven volteo a verlo

- hahahaha México no es hombre hahahaha es una chica – Alfred apenas podía respirar

- ¿una... chica? – la joven se dio la vuelta para ver a México

México estaba aun confundida, estaba apenas procesando la información. Acababan de confundirla con un hombre. En pocos instantes la confusión se transformo en ira. ¿Un hombre? ¡¿Un hombre? ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica estupida la hubiera confundido con un hombre? Apretó los puños, estaba furiosa, iba a matar a esa chica, no le importaba si provocaba un conflicto internacional, no iba a perdonar tal ofensa.

- lo siento mucho – tartamudeo un poco la jovencita – no fue mi intención ofenderla, es que… bueno… con tu cabello recogido y con la cara tan sucia y… con esas ropas tan… masculinas y polvorientas… bueno… yo pensé que… - no encontraba las palabras correctas para no empeorar la situación

Luna estaba más furiosa aun, mataría a esta mujer, lo haría ahí mismo con sus propias manos.

- hahahahaha ¡tienes razón!- O talvez se salvaría - Su ropa es aun mas masculina que la mía hahaha – Alfred sostenía su estomago

México vio su ropa, si era algo masculina para ella y si estaba sucia por el polvo, pero tampoco se veía como un hombre.

- am… Mr. Jones – el señor Smith veía la expresión de Luna – Mr. Jones… - trataba de hacer parar al joven antes de que empeorara todo

- hahahaha de hecho hahahaha creo que eres mas hombre que mujer hahaha

- Mr. Jones…

- hahahahaha eres tan masculina hahahaha

- Mr. Jones… -dijo con más insistencia

- hahahahaha tan masculina hahahah que creo que nunca hahaha ¡nunca serás una verdadera mujer!

- ¡MR. JONES!

Pero era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Luna se quedo petrificada, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. El señor Smith junto con su hija se quedaron observando preocupados a la muchacha, esperando a que reaccionara.

- ¿eh? ¿Luna? ¿Estás bien? –Se acerco a verla – vamos, no te pongas así, solo estaba bromeando – sonrió sin estar conciente del daño que había provocado

México se quedo en silencio, observándolo. Todo se quedo en silencio, lo que había dicho Estados Unidos había sido terrible

- Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? – se empezaba a poner algo nervioso del silencio de Luna - ¿Qué te comió la lengua el ga…

El silencio se rompió por el sonido seco de un golpe. Alfred estaba impresionado ¿Acaso Luna acababa de abofetearlo?

- Eres un idiota – murmuro Luna con la mirada hacia abajo, no permitiría que la vieran así – Sr. Smith ¿Dónde esta mi habitación?

- Subiendo las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha

- Gracias – y diciendo eso se fue sin decir absolutamente nada mas, con la frente baja, no permitiría que nadie viera las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos

- Luna… - Alfred se quedo estático en su lugar ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso lo que salían de los ojos de la mexicana eran lágrimas?

- pobrecita… -murmuraba la otra mujer presente con un sincero sentimiento de pena en su pecho – ¡eso fue muy cruel! – enfurecida se volteo con Alfred y le dio otra bofetada, para después seguir a México

- ¡¿pero que? – estaba aun mas confundido ¿Por qué ella también lo había abofeteado? ¿Pues que había hecho?

- Será mejor que las deje solas Mr. Jones, mi hija puede encargarse de esto perfectamente – suspiro el señor Smith – ahora, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría ayudarme con los preparativos?

- ¿preparativos? ¿Qué preparativos? – se sobaba la mejilla que había sido golpeada

- Hoy es el día de la fundación de este poblado, así que se organiza una fiesta para todos y aun no se acaba de preparar todo, así que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

- claro – siguió sobando la zona golpeada – ayudare con todo lo que pida

- Eso quería escuchar – ambos hombres salieron del hotel listos para trabajar

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la mexicana estaba acostada en la cama, llorando contra la almohada. A pesar de ser una mujer fuerte y que rara vez le tomaba importancia a las ofensas de otros, el hecho de que hablaran sobre su feminidad le provocaba mucho dolor. Esto más que nada era porque lamentablemente en su país a la mujer no se le tomaba tanto en consideración y no era escuchada, así que la única forma que encontró para que el ejército, los políticos y gobernantes la tomaran en serio era comportarse como una de ellos, como un hombre, solo así logro que la respetaran y le dieran su lugar como país. Fue un gran precio el que pago, pero ella haría lo que fuera por su gente, aun si eso significaba renunciar a ser femenina.

- Miss… Miss… - tocaron de pronto la puerta

- ¡Largo! ¡No estoy para recibir a nadie! – trato de sonar lo mas tranquila que pudo

A pesar de lo dicho por la mexicana, la otra joven entro al cuarto

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate en este mismo instante! – estaba furiosa

- Lo siento mucho, lo que dije fue terrible, todo fue mi culpa – se acerco –solo vine a disculparme, mi intención nunca fue hacerle ningún daño miss… am…

- Luna Maria García López es mi nombre – se limpio las lagrimas del rostro – acepto tus disculpas… ahora solo déjame en paz por favor…

- Miss García, realmente lo siento – se sentó al costado de la cama – ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer

- No hay nada que hacer – se tranquilizo mas – por lo menos te disculpaste, eso es mas que suficiente para mi – mostró su mejor sonrisa posible.

- Aun así me siento culpable – reflexiono un poco – ¡ya se! Te regalare uno de mis vestidos nuevos para que los uses en la feria de hoy

- ¿feria? ¿Qué feria?

- Por el día de la fundación, habrá comida, música, baile y muchos chicos apuestos, si usas un vestido hermoso estoy segura que todos te adoraran y querrán bailar contigo

- realmente no estoy segura si quiero que quieran bailar conmigo – dijo un poco apanicada México, de pronto la otra había tomado mucha confianza

- Claro que quieres que lo hagan, ahora no tardo nada, te traeré un vestido hermoso, tu solo lávate el rostro y te aseguro que te veras como toda una dama – diciendo eso la otra chica salio corriendo de la habitación dejando un rastro de polvo atrás de ella.

- esta bien… - vio extrañada el rastro que había dejado la otra mujer – creo que no queda de otra…

A los pocos segundos, llego la otra con varias cajas cargando

- Ahora quédate quieta – la miro con ojos brillantes – te dejare como una verdadera muñeca – sonrió como una niña pequeña con muñeca nueva

De pronto, todo el pueblo se lleno de gritos de dolor provenientes del hotel.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De donde son esos gritos? – Uno de los trabajadores dijo exaltado - ¿acaso vienen del hotel?

- Rayos – Alfred soltó la caja que estaba sujetando y salio corriendo a toda velocidad, al poco tiempo entro al hotel y se dirigió al cuarto del cual provenían los gritos: el cuarto de México. Llego a la puerta, giro la perilla y abrió de golpe la puerta -¡México detente! ¡No mates a Miss Smith!

- ¿de que estas habla… ¡AH! – otro grito de dolor se escucho por todo el cuarto

- Te dije que te quedes quieta – ahí estaba la señorita Smith, con un pie recargado en la espalda de la mexicana, mientras que con las manos jalaba los listones del corset que le estaba ajustando

- ¿eh? – Alfred se quedo perplejo viendo desde la puerta

- No te quedes parado ahí idiota, ayúdame, esta loca me esta matando – México le suplicaba a Estados Unidos

- Deja de quejarte, ya veras lo hermosa que te veras cuando acabemos – siguió apretando mas el corset, lo que provoco que mas gritos salieran de Luna – Mr. Jones, esta muy mal que un hombre vea como se viste una mujer ¡salga ahora mismo del cuarto! – diciendo esto tomo el primer objeto que tenia a la mano y lo lanzo hacia Alfred, golpeándolo en la cara con tal fuerza, que hizo que saliera del cuarto por la misma intensidad del golpe

- ¡No me dejes con ella! – Luna suplicaba

- Ya no llores tanto, ya veras lo hermosa que quedaras – la señorita Smith la veía mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente

- ¡Ayuda! – la puerta se había cerrado dejándolas solas en el cuarto

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – en pocos instantes ya estaba el señor Smith afuera del cuarto - ¿Mr. Jones? – vio al norteamericano que yacía en el suelo con una gran marca en la cara

- Nada… solo se están vistiendo – logro articular antes de quedar inconciente

- Que alivio – el señor Smith se dio la vuelta y se fue despreocupado, dejando al otro hombre tendido en el suelo

Mas tarde, aun en la habitación estaban ambas jóvenes, una cepillando el cabello de la otra.

- Que hermoso cabello tienes, si lo cuidaras mas se te vería espectacular – la señorita Smith decía mientras tomaba otro mechón de cabello para cepillarlo

- Si lo cuido, pero siempre que cabalgo acaba así aunque lo amarre – decía la mexicana sentada enfrente de la otra

- Te ves tan linda, pareces toda una muñeca – volteo a ver el reloj – Dios mió, ya es muy tarde y no me he arreglado – dejo de hacer su tarea – tengo que cambiarme, maquillarme y peinarme, apenas tengo tiempo- diciendo eso empezó a recoger todas sus cosas frenéticamente – bien, ya casi estas lista, solo tienes que maquillarte ¿podrás hacerlo sola?

- ¿maquillarme? – Dijo la mexicana mientras veía asombrada la rapidez de la otra mujer para guardar todo – supongo que podría hacerlo

- excelente muñeca, te dejo entonces sola, toma – le entrego una caja – aquí hay suficiente maquillaje para que quedes espectacular – tomo todas sus cosas y abrió la puerta – nos vemos mas tarde

La señorita Smith salio dando un portazo y dejando a la mexicana sin palabras sola en su cuarto. Luna observo la caja de sus manos, la abrió con cuidado y vio todos los productos de belleza que habían en ella.

- No debe ser tan difícil – saco todo de la caja y lo puso en el tocador – he combatido a países poderosos, a gobernantes tiranos y a rebeldes furiosos, así que puedo maquillarme si quiero hacerlo – diciendo eso tomo en sus manos una polvera.

No es que nunca hubiese usado maquillaje, si lo había hecho, sobre todo durante el tiempo que tuvo que vivir con Maximiliano y Carlota, pero en esa ocasión era otra persona la que la maquillaba (sobre todo Carlota) así que ella no sabia exactamente como hacerlo, solo se quedaba quieta mientras le aplicaban el maquillaje.

- Bueno, Carlota lo hacia rápido y bien, supongo que debe ser fácil – saco de la polvera una almohadilla, la lleno de polvo y empezó a aplicarlo por todo su rostro levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Afuera del cuarto, Alfred recobraba la conciencia – que buen lanzamiento – decía mientras sobaba su rostro. Se puso de pie y toco la puerta del cuarto, así por lo menos evitaría otro golpe mortal

- Un momento por favor – Luna daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje, había quedado perfecto.

Una vez que ya había dado el último toque, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Alfred. Alfred se quedo estático viendo a Luna detenidamente. Luna solo se quedo parada ahí en el umbral de la puerta. A los pocos segundos, el norteamericano exploto en risas.

- ¿ahora de que te disfrazaste? – dijo apenas conteniendo la risa – no sabia que era una fiesta de disfraces

Luna se puso roja pero de enojo - ¡¿de que estas hablando idiota?

- ¡Tu cara! – Dijo señalando – te pusiste mucho maquillaje hahahaha ¡pareces un payaso!

El rostro de Luna estaba blanco, excepto por lo ojos que estaban negros, los labios rojos y dos manchas en las mejillas rosadas. Alfred continúo riendo a más no poder. Luna ya no soportaba tanta humillación.

- ¡Eres un idiota, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás! – diciendo eso entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta en la cara de Alfred, el cual solo pudo llevarse las manos a la nariz.

- ¡Maldita sea México! ¡no tienes que ser tan agresiva! – sostenía su nariz que empezaba a sangrar

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Llego corriendo la señorita Smith que había escuchado todo - ¿ahora que le hiciste? – miro enfurecida a Alfred

- Nada, no hice nada – se puso nervioso, no quería otra bofetada

- Miss García, por favor, salga de ahí – se pego junto a la puerta – Usted váyase de aquí – volteo a ver furiosa a Alfred, el cual no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer – Ya se fue Mr. Jones, por favor, salga

- No pienso salir de aquí – gritaba desde adentro del a habitación – No trates de convencerme no voy a salir, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ver a nadie ¡Solo quiero estar sola! – puso agua en un recipiente, tomo un poco entre sus manos y empezó a lavarse la cara.

La señorita Smith se alejo de la puerta silenciosamente, sabia que lo que necesitaba la mexicana era tiempo para estar sola y calmarse, mas tarde hablaría de nuevo con ella. Bajo por las escaleras, el hotel estaba vació, todos se encontraban ya en la fiesta.

- Será mejor darme prisa, si no todos los chicos buenos se acabaran –se dirigía ya hacia el centro del pueblo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho algunos sonidos extraños que salían del banco - ¿Qué fue eso? – se acerco para observar mejor por alguna de las ventanas. Logro ver algunas sombras. Eran personas, al parecer estaban discutiendo por algo mientras cargaban algunas bolsas ¿Acaso eran los ladrones? Empezó a sentir miedo, tenia que dar aviso de lo que pasaba. Pero justo antes de que pudiera correr, unas manos la habían agarrado por la espalda.

- Mr. Jones ¿ha visto a mi hija? – el señor Smith intercepto a Alfred, el cual apenas había llegado – no ha llegado y estoy preocu… ¿Qué le paso en la nariz?

- Nada – decía mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro – debe de estar arreglándose en el hotel

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Mr. Jones, mi hija no suele tardarse mucho y menos cuando hay una fiesta

En ese mismo instante se escucho una explosión proveniente del banco.

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?

- Vino del banco – un grupo de hombres, entre ellos Alfred, se dirigieron al lugar a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – el sonido de la explosión llego hasta el hotel - ¿una explosión? – en ese momento Luna recordó a los asaltantes de bancos de los cuales habían hablado mas temprano. A toda velocidad acabo de cambiarse de ropa, tomó un listón para sujetarse el cabello, tomó sus armas y se dirigió al lugar rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el banco, un pequeño grupo hombres discutía.

- Eres un idiota, te dije que no usaras dinamita para la caja fuerte

- Pero jefe, no podíamos abrirla con la palanca

- ¡Lo se! ¡¿Pero ya vieron lo que hicieron con el dinero? – De lo que quedaba de la caja tomo un fajo de billetes quemados – ya no sirve para nada – con gran furia lo tiro al suelo – todo este esfuerzo ha sido en balde

- Jefe ¿dejo libre a la chica entonces? – uno de ellos empujo al frente a la señorita Smith, que se encontraba amarrada de las muñecas

- No, la vamos a necesitar para salir de este pueblo, todo el mundo de seguro escucho la explosión, necesitamos un escudo – dijo mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana – rayos, ya vienen para acá

A pocos metros se veía como un grupo de hombres armados se preparaban para hacer frente a los asaltantes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer jefe?

- trae a la chica aquí, tengo un plan

- ¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto! – el alguacil apuntaba hacia la puerta del banco

En pocos instantes, el líder de la banda salio del banco sosteniendo a la señorita Smith

- Bajen sus armas – tomo su revolver y apunto a la cabeza de la joven – o le vuelo la cabeza

A los hombres no les quedo de otra más que obedecer.

- Muchas gracias por su cooperación – decía el hombre sin dejar de apuntar, esperando a que sus tres compañeros acabaran de preparar sus caballos – pero nosotros tenemos otros asuntos que atender – se acerco a su caballo, subió a la joven en el para después subir el – hasta nunca caballeros – en ese momento la banda se fue galopando a toda velocidad

- ¡alguien haga algo! ¡se llevan a mi hija! – grito desesperado el señor Smith, cuando de la nada un caballo salio a todo galope para dar persecución a los asaltantes.

- No se preocupe Miss. Smith, yo la rescatare – gritaba Alfred mientras los seguía, pero el grito advirtió a los asaltantes que al instante empezaron a dispararle.

A unos cuantos metros Luna alcanzo a ver a los jinetes que huían y disparaban hacia Alfred

- ese idiota va a necesitar mi ayuda – se dirigió rápidamente hacia unos caballos que están amarrados cerca, tomo una soga que estaba en el suelo, desato un caballo, subió a el y se fue a todo galope por una calle continua a la de la persecución.

- estos sujetos están armados hasta los dientes – murmuraba Alfred mientras sorteaba los tiros y trataba de apuntar a alguno de ellos – ¡te tengo! – disparo a uno tirándolo del caballo – bien, solo falta… ¡ah! – el sombrero recibió el disparo – eso estuvo cerca – dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás viendo a su compañero caído.

Mientras tanto por la otra calle, Luna iba haciendo un nudo a la soga, para después tomarla con firmeza y hacer círculos en el aire con ella, preparándose para el próximo lanzamiento.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Derribaron a… - no pudo completar la frase, pues una soga había salido de la nada atrapándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – el jefe de los maleantes volteo a ver que había sucedido, cuando vio a un nuevo jinete que los perseguía.

- hahaha pensé que no te ibas a aparecer – decía Alfred que cabalgaba junto a Luna

- por supuesto que iba a aparecer – volteo a verlo con una sonrisa – si no lo hacia ¿Quién iba a salvar el día? – acelero el caballo antes de que Alfred pudiera quejarse

- Jefe ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el único que quedaba

- Nos vamos a separar, tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda

- ¿Cuál quieres Luna? – se acercaban al lugar donde se habían separado los otros dos

- Yo iré por la señorita Smith, no estaría ahí si no la hubiera dejado sola – diciendo eso se adelanto y dio vuelta a la izquierda del camino

- Bien, después iré a rescatarte – Alfred fue a perseguir al otro.

La luna era la única testigo de la persecución que se llevaba en aquel momento. La mexicana iba a todo galope esquivando los disparos del delincuente desesperado, mientras que del otro lado Alfred había conseguido atrapar al otro fácilmente, pues para su buena suerte, aquel maleante se había distraído tanto con su perseguidor que no se dio cuenta cuando se aproximaba al letrero del bar.

- Detente en este instante – Luna los seguía de cerca pero sin disparar, no quería arriesgarse sabiendo que podía herir a la señorita Smith

- maldición – veía como se aproximaba mas – tengo que pensar en algo – en ese instante cambio de dirección y se dirigió hacia la zona de construcción del ferrocarril, con la esperanza de que todo el material apilado le sirviera de camuflaje para burlar al otro jinete.

En poco tiempo ambos jinetes se perdieron entre las sombras de aquel lugar. Luna bajo la velocidad de su caballo y avanzo lentamente, debía tener cuidado, todo estaba en penumbras y si la vida le había enseñado algo, es que la noche puede ser tanto tu mejor aliada como tu peor enemiga.

De pronto escuchó como algunos objetos de metal caían al suelo, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella. Bajo del caballo y con mucho cuidado y con revolver en mano, se dirigió hacia donde había sido el ruido.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – el ladrón tomo del cabello a la joven, que en un momento de descuido se había bajado del caballo y corrido a toda velocidad, pero lamentablemente por el largo de su vestido acabo en el suelo, dándole la oportunidad al otro de bajar del caballo y alcanzarla

- No vas a salir de aquí con vida – decía entre lagrimas – te van a atrapar y te van a colgar

- cállate de una vez – dio otro jalón y apunto el revolver de nuevo a su cabeza – si quieres salir de vida de aquí te sugiero que cooperes – de un tirón la levanto del suelo

- ¿señorita Smith? – en ese momento la mexicana se asomo al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido, solo para ser recibida por un disparo que logro darle en el hombro derecho tirándola al suelo – carajo – maldijo mientras se movía rápidamente a otro lugar en donde pudiera cubrirse de las balas

- que mala suerte falle – el ladrón logro ver como la otra persona se había movido

- ¡Mr. Jones! – grito la señorita Smith, que al parecer había confundido a Luna con Alfred

- genial, ahora me confunde con Alfred – sostenía la herida – maldita sea, tendré que disparar con la izquierda….

- muy bien Mr. Jones, si no quiere que su novia acabe con una bala – tomo a la joven como escudo y apunto el arma a su cabeza – tire el arma al suelo

- genial, ahora es mi novia – Luna trataba de recuperar el aliento, tenia que darse prisa en disparar antes de que empezara a temblar por la perdida de sangre, pero con tan poca luz no seria tan fácil, además desde su posición seria un milagro que acertara, necesitaba estar justo enfrente del blanco ¿pero como lo lograría?

- Esta tardando mucho Mr. Jones – cargo el revolver – solo tiene 3 segundos o le vuelo los sesos a su novia… 1… 2…

- ¡Espere! – Se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea - ¡Espere! ¡No la lastime! – salio de su escondite y lanzo el arma al suelo – No tengo la intención de pelear – se dejo caer de rodillas y con el brazo que podía mover tomo y jalo el listón de su cabello, dejando que este se moviera libre con el aire

- ¿una chica? – el asaltante miro asombrado - ¡¿una chica? – exploto en carcajadas - ¡¿mandaron a una mujer? Jajaja por un momento creí que eras un hombre – apenas podía contenerse - ¿Qué clase de pueblo de cobardes manda a una mujer a hacer el trabajo de un hombre?

Luna no se inmutaba, todo estaba planeado. Bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa. Movió su mano izquierda para cubrir la herida en su hombro derecho, esa posición ocultaba perfectamente la mano derecha que buscaba el revolver oculto en el saco de la joven.

- pero aun si eres una mujer… me has causado un par de problemas – el semblante cambio a uno completamente serio – y eso no lo puedo olvidar – lanzo a su escudo humano a un lado y se aproximo hacia la joven arrodillada.

- ¡No! ¡Miss García! – trato de levantarse, no podía permitir que mataran a su amiga

- ¡No te acerques! – Luna seguía con la frente baja – no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien

- que lindas son las mujeres, siempre soñando – se acercaba cada vez mas a la mexicana – pero lamento decirte que este cuento va a tener un final muy diferente – estaba parado a solo dos metros de la joven, preparando su arma para dar el tiro final

Una pequeña risa llamo la atención del otro. De pronto la mexicana se puso de pie, saco el revolver de su saco y con un rápido movimiento del brazo apunto al asaltante, el cual no tuvo tiempo para responder al fuego, pues la bala de la mexicana ya le había dado en el pecho cuando apenas este había logrado tenerla en su mira.

- tenias razón – miro al hombre que yacía ahora en el suelo – aquí no necesitamos a un estupido príncipe azul – sonrió para después sujetarse el hombro y gritar de dolor, a cualquiera le dolería hacer ese movimiento tan brusco con una bala en el hombro.

- ¡Miss Smith! – al poco tiempo llego Alfred en su caballo, había escuchado el disparo - ¿esta bien? – Se acerco a la joven que estaba en el suelo - ¿Esta bien? ¿No la lastimaron?

- ¡idiota! – Lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo al suelo - ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Miss García es la herida!

- No es nada – se acerco hacia donde estaban los otros dos – he tenido peores heridas

- ¡¿Qué te paso? – Se levanto y fue a verla - ¡¿te disparó ese bastardo?

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo juras? No me había dado cuenta – no podía creer lo ciego que estaba Alfred, tenia que cambiar la graduación de sus lentes.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué no ves que estas sangrando? – Luna debía recordar que Alfred no entendía el sarcasmo

- ¡Miss García! – La señorita Smith lanzó a un lado a Alfred - ¡esto es mi culpa! ¡lo siento mucho! – Se lanzo al cuello de Luna abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, además de apretar más la herida y provocarle mas dolor a la pobre mexicana – ¡casi la matan por mi culpa!

- Si… casi… hazte para allá… - no podía ni gritar, el dolor era demasiado intenso – señorita… la herida… duele…

- Miss García – suspiro – mi héroe…

- duele… la herida… mucho… pierdo… sangre… conocimiento… papi… - la mexicana perdía poco a poco el conocimiento en los brazos de la otra mujer

- ¡espera un momento! – Alfred intervino en la escena – ¡Se supone que el héroe soy yo! ¡Que el héroe es el que se queda con la chica! ¡Una chica no se puede quedar con otra chica!... ¿o si?

- no digas… tonterías… idiota… - fue lo ultimo que dijo Luna antes de perder el conocimiento.

Al día siguiente, Luna despertó en la cama de su cuarto, con una venda muy ajustada en su hombro.

- es muy fuerte miss Smith ¿verdad? – Alfred estaba sentado al lado de su cama – creo que es mas fuerte que tu

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se incorporo poco a poco la mexicana, haciendo la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles, aun le dolía un poco el hombro.

- Estaba preocupado por ti

- ¿en serio? – Se acomodo – ayer parecía que estabas mas preocupado por la señorita Smith

- lo estaba porque ella es una chica y no se sabe cuidar

- gracias, eres muy dulce – miro a Alfred con una mezcla de ira y tristeza en sus ojos

- No te enojes, no quiero decir que no seas una chica chica, si no que no eres una chica de esa clase de chica, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… am… tú entiendes

- de hecho dudo mucho que exista alguien en el mundo que te entienda

- Lo que quiero decir es que tú te sabes cuidar sola, eres fuerte, no eres como las otras chicas que necesitan a un hombre a su lado para que las proteja – era uno de esos pocos momentos en que Luna lograba ver la parte seria de Alfred – por eso no estaba tan preocupado por ti, pero cuando te vi herida… bueno….

- ¿te preocupaste por mi? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con una ceja levantada, era uno de esos momentos únicos que eran difíciles de creer.

- ¡Si! ¡Estabas sangrando mucho! – se acerco a ella y la tomo firmemente de los hombros – ¡No sabes lo que sentí! Me sentí culpable de no haber estado ahí para protegerte… si te hubiese pasado algo… yo…

- Alfred… - murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿si? – la miro intensamente

- … la herida – dijo con una voz ahogada

- ¿eh? – Recordó que le habían disparado en el hombro - ¡lo siento! – la soltó al instante. La mexicana se dejo caer en la cama por el dolor - ¿Estas bien?

- sobreviviré – decía aun sintiendo punzadas en el hombro

- que alivio… am… y respecto a lo de ayer, bueno, creo que ya se porque te enojaste tanto – la señorita Smith le había explicado todo – y sobre lo que dije, bueno… yo…

- disculpa aceptada – la mexicana sabia que para Alfred era muy difícil reconocer sus errores y disculparse, de por si era muy difícil que se diera cuenta cuando metía la pata, así que con eso era suficiente – ya no te preocupes tanto por mi, a diferencia de las otras, yo no necesito a un príncipe azul que me rescate

- ¿estas segura? – la miro de forma desafiante – de no ser por mi, miss Smith te hubiese seguido abrazando hasta romperte a la mitad, además de que yo te cargue y te traje rápido al hotel para que te curaran

- no recuerdo nada de eso – la mexicana desvió la mirada

- ¡vamos! ¡Si lo recuerdas!

- no, estaba inconciente

- ¡no lo estabas! ¡Apenas te soltó recobraste el conocimiento! ¡Me dijiste idiota todo el camino al hotel!

- no, no lo recuerdo – miraba hacia la ventana

- ¡Si lo haces! – se paro al borde de la cama

- lo que si recuerdo es esto – aclaro su garganta - "¡No! ¡Miss Smith! ¡Ya no me golpee! ¡Auch! ¡Me duele! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Auch! ¡Ya no me golpee! ¡Ah! ¡Me disculpare! ¡Pero ya no me golpee!" – imitaba la voz de Alfred llorando

- ¡¿Eso si lo recuerdas?

- ¡Claro! ¡Como podría olvidar tus lloriqueos! Jajaja – empajo a reírse a carcajadas - ¡rayos! – Se llevo la mano a la herida – Me duele reír

- hahahaha te lo mereces – empezó a burlarse de ella

- por lo menos yo no lloro como niña

- ¡yo no lloro como niña!

- ¡Claro que si!

Ambas naciones discutían entre risas como si fuesen niños pequeños. Todo el enojo de Luna se estaba yendo poco a poco.

- Que bueno que ya no esta triste – sonreía la señorita Smith que presenciaba la escena desde la puerta – que bueno que pude hablar con el – decía mientras sobaba los nudillos de su mano, había sido una gran golpiza la que le había dado a Alfred para que entendiera que debía disculparse con Luna si es que quería seguir con vida.

- oye y ¿donde están los permisos que tenemos que ver? – se pregunto entre risas Luna

- ¡ah! Lo había olvidado – siguió sonriendo – ayer recibí esta carta – saco un sobre de su bolsillo – al parecer tu embajador y mi jefe arreglaron todo hace dos días y dicen en la carta que se continuara con la obra, pero como ayer era el día de la fundación, todos decidieron descansar

- oh… ya veo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, momento seguido de un enorme grito que se escucho hasta afuera del hotel

- ¡¿entonces solo vine a que me dispararan?

- … si, basicamente

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica! ¡Idiota!


	8. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt8

Hace mucho que no escribia! es horrible tener bloqueo mental!... y tener tarea ¬3¬

En fin! he vuelto y he traido un poco mas de este fic-fail ¬w¬ muajajaja

En este capitulo quise poner un poco sobre la infancia de México, asi que podriamos decir que es un mini-capitulo dentro del capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y no este muy fail XD

Advertencia: uso de nombre humano como de persona, tambien hetalia y sus personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya

Mexico OC... y tambien otros personajes que no son de hetalia... pues son mios XD

Disfruten~ (hay notas al final del fic, por si se preguntan que significan algunas palabras ;3)

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Parte 8. ¡Recuerdos olvidados y el inicio de la pasión!… ó los efectos secundarios del fútbol

Los rayos del sol penetraban la habitación. Aun soñolienta, la mujer fue incorporándose lentamente en la cama. Una vez ya sentada, subió los brazos y se estiro mientras bostezaba.

Se levanto perezosamente, mando a preparar el baño mientras ella desayunaba. Después de todo el proceso de baño y de vestido, salio de la posada donde se encontraba. Ya era medio día para entonces.

- Ha de estar furioso – decía para ella misma mientras caminaba por las calles de Real del Monte.

Lo que había pasado, es que aquella misma mañana ella e Inglaterra habían tenido una pequeña discusión, básicamente tenían distintos puntos de vista: el quería levantarse temprano para llegar a las 8 de la mañana a las minas y ella no.

- Por lo menos le hice un mapa – eso la calmaba un poco, al menos esta vez no se perdería ni metería en problemas.

Iba caminado tranquila, observando las casas con vivos colores y varias macetas colgando de sus oscuros balcones de hierro. Sintió paz, una paz que hace un rato no sentía. Quería recordar los tiempos cuando no tenía que pasar por todas estas situaciones con otros países. Quería recordar los momentos en que todo era mas sencillo, en los cuales aun no tenia que preocuparse de nada, antes de las guerras, inclusive antes de España, pero lamentablemente le estaba costando trabajo poder hacerlo. Por un momento sintió tristeza, no era posible que se le estuviera dificultando recordar su infancia, talvez era porque tenia muchas cosas en la mente. Escucho de pronto el canto de las aves, tan despreocupadas, que vivían el día a día sin tener que pasar por problemas como los que ella enfrentaba. Su melodía era dulce. Se detuvo un momento y cerro los ojos, quería escuchar mejor el canto de las aves, quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera ese momento, antes de que pasara algo que lo arruinara.

- ¡Cuidado!

. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ ._ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _.

Los rayos del sol penetraban la habitación, la cual se encontraba vacía hacia ya un par de horas.

Afuera, una pequeña niña jugaba en los jardines del palacio, mientras otra figura la observaba detenidamente.

- oye, ya tenemos que irnos – el vigilante llamo la atención de la pequeña

- si señor Imperio Mexica – la pequeña dejo de lado las flores para ir corriendo con su guardián

- ya te dije que no me llames así, pronto seré tu padre, no seas tan propia conmigo – decía mientras levantaba del suelo a la criatura.

Se dirigió al lugar acordado con la niña en brazos. Estaba listo para el combate, su cuerpo ya había sido purificado, tenía a los mejores jugadores de su pueblo, no iba a perder contra Tlaxcala.

Pero, ¿Por qué se iban a enfrentar el Imperio Mexica contra el Imperio Tlaxcalteca en esta ocasión? La respuesta era esa niña.

Unos días antes, Tepochtli (1), el joven y poderoso Imperio Mexica o Azteca, se dirigía a visitar a uno de sus hermanos, Ayauhtli (2), también conocido como el Imperio Tlaxcalteca o simplemente Tlaxcala, con la finalidad de molestarlo y hacerlo enojar solo para divertirse un rato.

Durante el camino, Tepochtli tomo un pequeño descanso, después de todo era una gran distancia la que había que caminar desde Tenochtitlan (3) hasta Cacaxtla (4). Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba pasar las nubes, tratando de encontrar figuras de animales en ellas. De pronto, escucho como de entre unos arbustos provenía un sonido extraño.

El guerrero tomo en ese mismo instante su macuahuitl (5) con fuerza, el no era exactamente del tipo de personas que averiguaban primero y atacan después, no, era todo lo contrario, mataría primero al causante del ruido y después pediría una disculpa al cadáver. Se acerco cautelosamente al arbusto, no quería advertir a su enemigo. Dando pasos ágiles llego justo al lado del arbusto, le caería encima a quien estuviese ahí. Rápidamente, con una mano aparto las ramas, levanto su arma y justo cuando estaba a punto de decapitar a su victima vio que se trataba de una pequeña niña, la cual al verlo, empezó a llorar de miedo. Claro que cualquiera lloraría si viera a alguien extraño, más grande y con un arma tan peligrosa a punto de matarte.

Azteca estaba paralizado, aun con el arma en alto, había estado a punto de matar a una pequeña niña.

- ¡esto ya es el colmo! Sabía que eras un sanguinario ¡¿pero esto? ¡¿Una pequeña niña? ¡¿Qué no tienes límites? – un enfurecido Tlaxcala se acercó, dejando caer al venado que había cazado hace unos instantes, para ir al auxilio de la pequeña.

- ¡e-espera! – Azteca dejo caer su arma al suelo apanicado – ¡No es lo que parece! ¡No le iba a hacer nada!

- Si claro – el otro cargo a la niña para tratar de calmarla – eres un asesino despiadado, no tienes perdón de los dioses

- Ya te dije que no le iba a hacer nada – contesto en un tono mas molesto – de haber sabido que era una niña no lo hubiera hecho

- ¿y si hubiese sido otro si lo hubieras hecho? – Tlaxcala miro irritado a su hermano menor - ¿Qué demonios haces en mi territorio?

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a uno de mis hermanos mayores? – respondió con una gran sonrisa

- No – lo miro mas irritado aun – sabes cuanto odio ver tu cara de ocelote

- Tan dulce como de costumbre mi querido hermano mayor

- Cállate y lárgate de aquí – Tlaxcala le dio la espalda a Azteca, para después alejarse poco a poco caminando con la niña en brazos – ahora dime mi pequeña ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

- ¿mamá? – la chiquilla levanto su rostro aun con lagrimas - ¿Qué es mamá?

- ¿Qué cosas dices pequeña? – Sonrió el mayor, no quería asustar mas a la niña – solo dime donde esta tu casa y te llevare ahí, ¿de que poblado eres?

- ¿Qué es casa? – dijo apenas con una voz audible

Tlaxcala estaba confundido ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera nada de su madre u hogar? ¿Acaso Azteca si le había golpeado en la cabeza y ahora sufría perdida de memoria? En ese momento, Ayauhtli bajo a la niña al suelo, le dijo que se quedara quieta en ese lugar y se dirigió a Azteca el cual había vuelto a su cómodo lugar bajo el árbol.

- Maldito salvaje – Tlaxcala tomo de la ropa a Azteca levantándolo de un jalón

- ¡¿ahora que te pasa? – en ese momento fue derribado por el puñetazo de Tlaxcala

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste golpearla?

- ¡Ya te dije que no le hice nada!

- ¡¿entonces porque no recuerda nada? ¡Tu golpe hizo que perdiera la memoria!

- ¿Cómo que no recuerda nada? – Azteca se levanto del suelo

- Si, cuando le pregunte sobre su madre y su casa, parecía como si nunca hubiese sabido el significado de aquellas palabras

Ambos imperios voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña, que los observaba aun con ojos asustados.

- talvez sea de algún pequeño poblado tuyo cerca de aquí – Tepochtli volteo a ver a Ayauhtli

- eso no es posible, el poblado mas cercano de mi imperio esta a kilómetros de aquí, una niña no podría llegar sola hasta aquí

- tampoco puede ser uno de los míos, están a kilómetros también

Voltearon de nuevo a verla aun mas desconcertados que antes ¿Qué hacia esta pequeña niña en medio de la nada?

- No creerás que…

- No puede ser…

- Y si es…

- Una de nosotros – ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose entre ellos para después salir despavoridos hacia donde estaba la niña, la cual al verlos correr hacia ella de esa forma empezó a llorar.

Los dos hombres frenaron al instante que escucharon el llanto de la pequeña, al parecer no eran buenos con los niños pequeños, ya mas calmados se acercaron con la niña.

- Tranquila, no te haremos anda – Tlaxcala se acerco y acaricio el cabello de la chiquilla

- Si, no tienes que llorar – con una delicadeza impresionante, Azteca tomo una de sus pequeñas manos – dime una cosa ¿de donde saliste?

- de ahí – respondió apenas dejo de llorar un poco, señalando hacia uno de los cerros

- No cabe duda, es una de nosotros – dijo Tlaxcala

- Talvez es un mensaje de los dioses – miraba Azteca a la pequeña niña

- ¿Qué crees que nos quieran decir?

- Creo que quieren decir que… soy el imperio mas grande que ha pisado la tierra y mandan a esta niña como señal de que yo seré el que construya la mas grande civilización de la historia de la humanidad

Tlaxcala le dio un golpe a Azteca en la cabeza apenas había acabado de decir eso. El otro, como el guerrero que era, no iba a permitir ser golpeado otra vez, por lo cual se lanzo sobre el otro, empezando ambos a golpearse y maldecirse entre ellos. Eso fue hasta que ambos escucharon la pequeña risa de la niña, la cual estaba muy divertida viéndolos pelear.

- Mira nada mas – Azteca se separo de Tlaxcala – tiene sentido del humor

- No le veo nada gracioso – sobaba uno de los lugares donde había sido golpeado

- Definitivamente se quedara conmigo – se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia la pequeña

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso si que no!

- ¿Por qué no? – el imperio mas joven volteo a ver inocentemente al otro

- Porque no voy a permitir que vuelvas a esta pequeña una salvaje sanguinaria como tu

- No digas tonterías – se puso de cuclillas para quedar un poco mas al nivel de la niña - ¿quieres que yo sea tu papá?

- ¿papá? – No entendía esas palabras - ¿Qué es papá?

- Bueno, no estoy del todo seguro – respondió sinceramente – pero puedo intentar ser uno para ti

- No voy a dejar que tu seas el tutor – se acerco Tlaxcala – yo la cuidare y la educare como es debido

- No lo harás Ayauhtli – el mas joven se levanto para hacer frente al otro – ya he tomado una decisión, ella será mi hija y la educare para que sea un gran imperio, aun mas grande que yo

- ¿tu crees? Permíteme recordarte a ti, "¡oh! Gran imperio" que nunca has podido someterme y si tengo que matarte para que no te quedes con ella – sonrió tenebrosamente- lo haré con mucho gusto

La pequeña sentía el ambiente tenso entre los dos hombres, poniéndola nerviosa casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Creo que ya esta lo suficiente asustada – Azteca volteo a ver a la niña – creo que ya seria demasiado para ella ver como se matan dos hombres

- Tienes razón – Tlaxcala trato de calmarse un poco – hay que arreglar esto de otra forma, una menos violenta y mas digna, después de todo, es un regalo de los dioses

- Entonces hagámoslo como lo harían los dioses, de una forma sagrada, con un juego de pelota

- Me parece buena idea – Tlaxcala camino hacia donde había dejado caer su venado, recogiéndolo del suelo – que sea dentro de diez días, mientras puedes llevar a la niña contigo

- Que amable gesto de tu parte

- Gracias, quiero que disfrutes a la pequeña antes de llevármela a casa como mi hija – empezó a alejarse – prepárate bien Tepochtli, no pienso perder contra ti

Azteca tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, mientras veía como Tlaxcala se alejaba hasta perderse de su vista.

- Vamonos… am… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Miro interrogante a la pequeña - ¿tienes nombre verdad?

- ¿Qué es un nombre?

- vaya – suspiro – al parecer tendré que pensar en un nombre para ti… bueno, vamonos

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- al lugar que de ahora en adelante llamaras hogar – empezó a caminar de regreso a su ciudad, tenia que informar esto a Moctezuma, tenia que empezar a preparar todo para el enfrentamiento.

Eso fue lo que había pasado unos días antes, ahora se encontraba dirigiéndose al juego de pelota, donde se reuniría con sus mejores jugadores para enfrentar a Tlaxcala.

Al estar ahí, solo se encontraban sacerdotes junto con Moctezuma y los jefes militares de rango más alto, este era un evento muy especial. También se encontraban los señores del Imperio Tlaxcalteca, junto con sacerdotes y el equipo del contrario.

Tras dejar a la niña en el palco donde se encontraban los líderes y darle un pequeño beso en la frente, se acerco al centro del campo.

- Tepochtli – lo recibió el tlaxcalteca con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto Ayauhtli? ¿Tan nervioso te pone mi presencia? – el comentario hizo que el otro se pusiera serio

- Espero que estés preparado, no pienso perder

- Lamento decirte que tanto nuestros señores como los dioses serán testigos de tu humillación

El sonar de un caracol dio inicio al ritual, el cual solo acabaría cuando uno de los equipos lograse atravesar la pelota a través del aro de piedra.

Los jugadores mortales hacían su mayor esfuerzo, pero nunca alcanzarían el nivel de los dos imperios que estaban combatiendo. Pasaron horas, los jugadores no podían jugar mas, algunos inclusive estaban heridos, pero ambos imperios no pararían hasta que el otro perdiera.

- Debes de estar cansado – decía entre jadeos Tepochtli

- Cállate mocoso – le respondía igual de agitado – no pienso dejar que te quedes con la niña

- Ten un poco mas de respeto – la pelota se dirigía a el, vio el aro, estaba cerca. Junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y golpeo la pelota con la cadera haciendo que, a pesar del insoportable dolor que le había provocado el golpe, esta lograra atravesar el aro de piedra – la niña de la que hablas es mi hija

El ritual había acabado. A pesar de haber perdido, Tlaxcala lo acepto con sabiduría.

- Si así es como lo disponen los dioses, esta bien – se acerco al palco para ver a la niña – al parecer te vas a quedar a vivir con ese salvaje

- puedo escucharte – grito Azteca, el cual yacía en el suelo por el dolor de cadera

- No me importa – volteo para contestar al otro – si te cansas de el y quieres un hogar de verdad, puedes contar conmigo, me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras

- muchas gracias señor Imperio Idiota Tlaxcalteca – sonrió la pequeña a Tlaxcala

- ¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que decía la infante, hasta que escucho las carcajadas de Azteca - tu eres el culpable de esto ¡¿verdad?

- es una niña muy inteligente ¿no crees? – decía entre carcajadas

- idiota – volteo a ver otra vez sonriente a la niña – puedes decirme tío Tlaxcala o tío Ayauhtli ¿esta bien?

- esta bien – sonrió la pequeña

- muy bien – acaricio su cabeza – mas te vale cuidarla Azteca – se puso de pie, estaba listo para marcharse junto con sus señores – si la haces sufrir te matare

- no tienes que preocuparte – trato de moverse, pero el dolor se lo impidió - ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no protejo a mi hija? – lo miro, sus ojos mostraban determinación.

Tlaxcala miro al mas joven, a pesar de que lo odiaba, la mirada de Azteca le hacia ver que hablaba en serio, que la cuidaría y la criaría de la mejor forma posible. Tlaxcala le dio una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación a Azteca, para después irse junto a su gente de vuelta a su hogar.

- menos mal – Azteca estaba agotado – al fin, fue mucho tiempo – veía el cielo, estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol – que cansado estoy, quiero dormir

Empezó a cerrar los ojos, habían sido varias horas de intenso esfuerzo físico, se había ganado un descanso, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sintió como un peso caía de pronto en su estomago.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contuvo el grito de dolor

- ¿ahora voy a vivir con el señor imperio azteca?

- si pequeña, ahora soy tu padre – se incorporo un poco y abrazo a la pequeña – pero no me digas así, es muy serio y frió, no me gusta

- ¿Cómo te debo llamar?

- dime papá o papi – deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija

- ¿y como me voy a llamar yo?

Azteca vio a la niña, con todos los preparativos para el encuentro con Tlaxcala había olvidado pensar en el nombre de su hija. Tenia que decirle la verdad, aunque no seria nada fácil, la pondría triste. Vio al cielo, esperando a que los dioses le dieran alguna respuesta, lo cual pareció funcionar, pues la respuesta se encontraba ahí en lo alto, hermosa y brillante: la luna, la cual parecía brillar con más intensidad esa noche.

- ¿papá?

La voz de la pequeña lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra, la apretó mas entre sus brazos, beso de nuevo su frente y la vio a los ojos.

- Metztli – volteo a ver el cielo, acto que imito la pequeña niña – Tu nombre es Metztli

- Metztli… Metztli… -medito unos segundos su nombre, después sonrió y abrazo a su padre – ¡Tengo nombre! ¡Tengo nombre! –Grito emocionada - ¡Soy Metztli! ¡Soy Metztli!

La niña miraba al firmamento, contemplando a la luna que estaba en lo alto, contemplándose a ella misma. Era lo mas hermoso que había, le hacia sentir mucha tranquilidad. Al poco tiempo el sueño empezó a apoderarse de la pequeña, la cual se quedo dormida en los brazos de su padre que la observaba con infinita ternura.

- Si mi vida, eres Metztli… mi Metztli… mi Luna…

. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ ._ ._ . _. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _. _ . _ . _ . _ .

- …Luna… Luna… ¡Luna!

La mexicana empezó a abrir sus ojos, escuchando un eco que pronunciaba su nombre y alcanzando a ver algunas figuras difusas.

- ¿papá? – fue la primera reacción que tuvo hacia la persona que la estaba sosteniendo junto a su pecho

- ¿Qué?... creo que el golpe te afecto mucho – Arthur miraba preocupado a Luna – vamos, reacciona ¿Cómo te sientes?

Poco a poco las imágenes empezaron a tomar forma: la de un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos esmeralda y cejas de azotador.

- ¿Arthur?

- Gracias al cielo, al fin reaccionas

- ¿Qué paso? – la joven se trato de incorporar rápidamente, pero Arthur la detuvo

- No te muevas tan rápido, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estas mareada?

- Estoy bien… solo – llevo su mano atrás de la cabeza – me duele la cabeza ¿Qué paso?

- Tranquila, después te explico, primero te llevare con un doctor a que te revise

- No hace falta – acabo de incorporarse – estoy bien, he recibido peores golpes ¿Quién me golpeo?

- Bueno… más bien fue una maceta

- ¿una maceta? – De pronto alcanzo a ver a un lado de ella la maceta rota - ¿Cómo rayos se cayo?

- Bueno – Arthur se sonrojo – fue mi culpa, creo que me emocione demasiado en el partido

- ¿partido? – la mexicana se dispuso a poner de pie, pero Arthur se levanto primero y le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla – gracias – tomo la mano del inglés, el cual con un pequeño jalon la levanto

- si, decidí darles el día a los mineros, han estado trabajando mucho y de pronto de alguna forma acabamos jugando "football"

- ¿fútbol?

- no, se dice "football" no "fútbol"

- ¿Qué es esa cosa de fútbol?

Arthur decidió no corregirla, era obvio que ella nunca lo diría correctamente.

- Es un deporte de mi país, no tan popular como la equitación o el críquet, pero creo que eso cambiara, es muy divertido

- ¿de que trata? ¿De romper macetas en la cabeza de las personas? – sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

- Por supuesto que no – dijo molesto – eso fue un accidente, patee demasiado fuerte la pelota y salio volando a tu dirección, pero como estabas tan ocupada con los ojos cerrados y parada en medio de la calle no te diste cuenta, trate de advertirte

- cierto, ahora recuerdo que alguien grito

- Fui yo – desvió la mirada – pensé que te golpearía la pelota, pero resulto que golpeo una de las macetas del balcón y esta cayó justo en tu cabeza

- ya veo – seguía sobandose la cabeza – que patada tan fuerte tienes…

- lo siento mucho – se sonrojo – am… ¿hay alguna forma que te pueda compensar?

- con un trago será mas que suficiente, no te preocupes – sonrió la mexicana mientras quitaba los restos de tierra que había aun en su cabello

- señor Kirkland ¿continuaremos con el juego? – uno de los mineros mas jóvenes se acercó

- Continúen sin mi, voy a llevar a México de vuelta a la posada

- Oye, yo puedo ir sola – lo miró sonriente – me se cuidar sola, además ya no me duele casi nada, tu sigue tu juego

- ¿segura? Pero tengo que recompensarte el golpe

- Puedo esperar – quitó una pequeña flor que estaba atorada en su cabello – tenemos toda la noche para beber, tu continua con tu juego, yo te espero sentada – diciendo eso se fue a sentar en las escaleras de entrada a una casa.

Arthur no quería ser grosero con Luna, mucho menos porque el había sido el causante del accidente, pero realmente quería continuar con su juego de football, así que decidió continuar unos minutos mas, así quedaría bien con sus mineros y también con Luna, era un plan perfecto. Corrió de vuelta a la cancha improvisada, que constaba de solo un terrenito plano de hierba y unos cascos en el suelo que marcaban las porterías.

- ¿continuaremos? – preguntó el encargado del arbitraje a Arthur

- si, podemos continuar

El árbitro tomó el balón entre sus manos y lo colocó en medio de la cancha, todos se pusieron en posiciones para empezar el partido.

- ¿Qué se supone que harán 22 hombres con un solo balón? – Luna observaba a todos quietos, esperando a que el árbitro indicara el inicio del partido.

El árbitro vio que todos estaban listos y marcó el inicio. Rápidamente el equipo rojo, en donde los integrantes estaban marcados con paños rojos amarrados en uno de sus brazos, empezaron a correr con el balón y haciendo pases entre ellos para llegar al otro lado de la cancha, mientras que el equipo azul, marcado con paños azules amarrados en el cuello, hacían todo lo posible para tomar posesión del balón.

Luna miraba interesada el juego – mm… entonces tienen que meter el balón entre esos cascos – llego a la conclusión cuando un miembro del equipo rojo pateo la pelota hacia la dirección entre los cascos, pero el portero logro interceptar el balón, pasándolo a un miembro de su equipo.

Los miembros del equipo azul empezaron a moverse a la dirección contraria, entre ellos se encontraba Arthur, el cual acababa de recibir el balón y corría tan rápido como podía hacia la otra portería. Luna observaba detalladamente todo el movimiento, como pasaban la pelota entre ellos, como esquivaban a los jugadores del otro equipo, como se robaban la pelota mutuamente, todo en un intento para meter el balón entre los dos cascos.

Cada momento que pasaba iba aumentando más y más el interés de la muchacha por el juego. En ese instante recordó el sueño que tuvo estando inconciente. En cierta forma, este juego tenia una pequeña semejanza con el juego que jugaba su padre con tanta pasión, claro que dudaba mucho que en este se sacrificara a los jugadores después del partido.

El juego seguía a su ritmo, Luna lo miraba emocionada, definitivamente le había gustado. Se puso de pie y empezó a gritar apoyando al equipo rojo.

- ¡¿Por qué apoyas al equipo contrario? – grito enojado Arthur a Luna

- ¡Me gusta el color rojo! – Respondió la muchacha - ¡Vamos equipo rojo! ¡Derroten a Arthur!

Arthur miro un tanto decepcionado a Luna, esperaba a que lo apoyara a el. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que lo único que lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra fue el arbitro marcando el gol del equipo rojo. Al parecer, por la depresión había olvidado que el estaba defendiendo al portero y al arco de su equipo.

- Maldición – recuperó la concentración, pidió el balón y se dirigió rápidamente a la portaría contraria, no perdería en este partido

- ¡rojos! ¡Atrapen a Arthur! ¡Vayan tras el! ¡Derriben a ese bastardo si es necesario! – gritaba una eufórica mexicana, mientras que el grupo de 22 hombres la veían asombrados ¿Cómo era posible ese grado de fanatismo en una persona que apenas conocía el juego?

El equipo rojo aprovecho la distracción de los gritos de la mexicana para apoderarse de la pelota y lograr meter el segundo gol.

- ¡México! ¡Deja de gritar! – Grito Arthur furioso - ¡estas distrayendo a todos!

- ¡perdona señor malhumorado! – le contesto con la misma fuerza - ¡no tengo la culpa de que apestes jugando!

Arthur gruñía entre dientes, no podía creer que una persona que no sabia nada de su deporte le estuviera diciendo tales cosas. Otra vez logro apoderarse del balón, esta vez anotaría gol. Logro esquivar a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario, estaba posicionado para meter gol, era solo el y el portero, no había forma de que no anotara. Se preparo, junto toda su fuerza en la pierna y se dispuso a patear.

- ¡Arthur te amo!

El corazón del inglés se de detuvo en ese momento… ¿Luna había dicho que lo amaba?...

Soltó la patada sin fijarse realmente de que no había golpeado el balón, si no que había pateado el pasto, levantando un enorme pedazo de este y haciéndolo volar por los aires. Todos vieron como aterrizaba el pedazo de tierra justo enfrente del portero, para después ver como se desplomaba Arthur de espaldas contra el suelo, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

- ¡Aprovechen! – la mexicana grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Vayan por el estúpido balón!

Dos miembros del equipo rojo reaccionaron y obedecieron la orden de la muchacha. Todos aun estaban muy confundidos y no sabían realmente que había pasando, hasta que vieron como esos dos jugadores aprovechaban y metían el tercer gol para su equipo.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Así se hace! – Gritaba frenética la muchacha - ¡Barran el suelo con esos azules!

- ¡¿solo dijiste eso para distraerme? – Arthur se levanto de inmediato del suelo, aun con el rostro completamente rojo

- Si – la mexicana contesto guiñando y enseñando su lengua al enfurecido inglés

- ¡suficiente! ¡se acaba el partido! – grito Arthur haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos

- ¡No seas mal perdedor! ¡Pierde con dignidad! – se mofaba la muchacha

- ¡suficiente! – Arthur se acerco al arbitro, saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta de color rojo y se la mostró a Luna - ¡expulsada!

- … ¿Qué cosa? – la mexicana lo vio sin entender de lo que hablaba

- ¡escuchaste! – Se acerco rápidamente a ella y le mostró la tarjeta – ¡esto significa que tienes que abandonar el juego e irte lejos para que dejes de distraernos!

- ¡¿Qué? – No podía creer lo que oía - ¡eso no se vale!

- ¡es una de las reglas! ¡si te enseñan la tarjeta roja estas expulsado!

- ¡no es justo!

- ¡si lo es! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!

México vio a Inglaterra a los ojos, estaba indignada. Inglaterra la mira de la misma forma.

- ¡esta bien! ¡Me voy! – se fue caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás jugadores, que solo se quedaron parados viendo como discutían las dos naciones – Chicos ¿jugarían conmigo después?

- Por supuesto señorita García – todos los mineros respondieron al unísono

- Gracias, son muy amables – sonrió tiernamente, para después voltear a ver a Arthur molesta y enseñarle la lengua, acto que puso mas furioso aun al inglés

- ¡te comportas como niña pequeña!

- ¡cállate! – se dio la vuelta y se fue alejando del lugar

- Esta mujer… - el inglés volvió al campo de juego – listo muchachos podemos continuar

En ese momento, el árbitro le arrebato la tarjeta roja y se la puso justo enfrente de los ojos – Expulsado

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios?

- Por arrebatarle la tarjeta roja al árbitro y hacer enojar a una linda chica – diciendo eso se volteo con los demás jugadores – continua el juego

Arthur no podía creerlo, había sido expulsado de su propio juego, pero no había ya de otra, tenia que acatar las reglas, aunque en ese instante le pareciera absurda la decisión.

- Señor Kirkland – Arthur miro al arbitro esperanzado, lo mas seguro es que hubiese percatado su error y lo invitase a jugar de nuevo, claro, después de ofrecerle una disculpa – vaya a disculparse con la señorita García – volteo de nuevo a atender el juego, ignorando completamente al abatido inglés

Unas horas mas tarde, Arthur se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Luna, con una botella de tequila en la mano. Se había dado cuenta de su actitud infantil de la tarde y quería arreglar las cosas, no quería que la muchacha estuviera enojado con el. Se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta, observándola, era mas difícil pedir una disculpa de lo que el había pensado. No quería tocar la puerta, tenia miedo de ser rechazado o peor aun, agredido. Conocía bien la fama de la mexicana cuando se encontraba molesta.

- ¿Qué tanto le miras a la puerta? – decía la mexicana que apenas llegaba a su habitación

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – dio un brinco del susto

- Tranquilo, no es necesario que grites – dijo seria la mexicana, era evidente que seguía enojada

- Perdón… creí que estabas encerrada en tu habitación ¿Dónde estabas?

- bebiendo en la cantina, no tenia nada mejor que hacer – lo miró molesta

- oh… entiendo… bueno… yo… - desvió la mirada y llevo una de sus manos atrás de la nuca – te ofrezco una disculpa por mi actitud infantil de la tarde, no tuve que haberte gritado ni nada, fui muy grosero contigo y realmente lo siento

La mexicana se cruzo de brazos y escaneo al inglés, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba.

- Convénceme de que te disculpe – dijo totalmente seria

Arthur la vio asombrado, tenia que ser una broma, pero cuando vio la mirada seria, supo que hablaba en serio.

- Bueno… - mostró la botella – traje el licor que te gusta… pensé que con esto podría

- no es suficiente – corto al inglés antes de acabar su frase – tendrás que darme algo mucho mejor que eso

Arthur empezaba a molestarse un poco, pero se contuvo, sabia que merecía ese trato, el era responsable de esto, el era el que se había comportado como un patán.

- Tienes razón – bajo nuevamente la mirada - ¿Cómo puedo arreglar las cosas?

- hay una forma – una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su rostro

- ¿de que se trata? – la vio directo a los ojos, sabia que tenia un plan bajo la manga. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, con esta muchacha no se sabia que esperar.

- quiero algo de ti Arthur – empezó a acercarse al hombre el cuestión, el cual trato de retroceder, pero la pared le había cortado el paso.

- ¿q-que cosa?

La mexicana se acerco aun mas, dejando apenas espacio entre ellos. Lo miro directo a los ojos y puso la palma de su mano en el pecho del inglés – te quiero a ti

El rostro de Arthur volvió a tornarse rojo, aun mas rojo que en la tarde. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, empezó a sudar y no podía moverse. Trago saliva y trato de tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo - ¿a-a mi-mi?

- Si Arthur – la mexicana se acerco aun mas, el inglés podía sentir la respiración de la joven sobre el – te quiero a ti

- ¿pa-para que? – no había pensado antes de hablar, talvez los nervios lo habían traicionado, pero el punto era de que apenas había articulado la pregunta ya se había arrepentido.

El sabía la respuesta, sabia lo que quería la joven, pero nunca creyó que ella fuera quien tomara la iniciativa. ¡Era increíble! Esta mujer era demasiado directa y apasionada, se supone que el era el que tenia que seducirla, pero ¡wow! ella se había adelantado y de que manera. El ya tenia todo planeado y solo esperaba el momento para poner su plan en acción, un tipo de juego en el que el seria el cazador y ella la delicada presa, pero al parecer, se habían invertido los papeles radicalmente. No es que le importara realmente, pues esta era su oportunidad, se controlaría y demostraría el tipo de hombre que era. Si, esa noche demostraría que podía llegar a ser todo un-

- si, te quiero a ti como entrenador, quiero que me enseñes a jugar fútbol

- … ¿eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular el devastado inglés, el cual parecía mas una estatua que un ser vivo

- si, quiero que me enseñes a jugar fútbol – estiro los brazos al cielo – ¡es fantástico tu juego! ¡Quiero aprender todo de el!

- C-Claro… por supuesto… - respondió automáticamente lo que quedaba del inglés

- ¡gracias! – lo abrazo - ¡eres grandioso! – en ese momento se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡oh! ¡También gracias por el tequila! – Diciendo eso tomo la botella de la mano helada del inglés – bueno, ya es tarde, hay que ir a dormir, buenas noches Arthur

Arthur se quedo estático en su lugar mientras que la otra cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

- … what? – aun no podía creer esto, había mal interpretado absolutamente todo - … i'm a fucking pervert! – Grito frustrado con ambas manos agarrando su cabello – I'm a bloody idiot! – empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, estaba totalmente histérico

- Por cierto Arthur – se asomo rápidamente la mexicana con una sonrisa – pateas como niña

Arthur se fue contra la puerta, la cual fue cerrada inmediatamente.

- ¡Abre la puerta! – trataba de abrir la puerta, iba a matar a esa mujer

- ¡Pateas como niña! – gritaba entre carcajadas la mexicana

- Shut up!

Así, ambas naciones se pasaron la mitad de la noche gritando y forcejeando con la puerta, hasta que llegó el dueño de la posada para echar a ambos a la calle a mitad de la noche.

- Espero que estés contenta – Inglaterra fulminó con la mirada a la mexicana

- Si lo estoy – se llevo la botella de tequila a la boca – sobre todo porque yo no hice el ridículo en la tarde ¡hubieras visto tu cara cuando te grite que te amaba! Jajaja ¡fue grandiosa!

- Shut up! You idiot! – grito un frustrado y sonrojado inglés

- vamos Arthur – la mexicana decía entre risas - ¿Por qué te enojas tantos? –se acerco de nuevo a el, dejando apenas espacio entre ellos - ¿no será que en realidad te gusto?

Inglaterra se puso mas rojo aun – ¡No digas tonterías! – se alejó de la mexicana en cuanto antes

- ¡vamos Arthur! ¡No te enojes! – la mexicana fue tras de el - ¡si quieres te doy un beso para ponerte feliz! Jajaja

- ¡cállate!

- ¡Te gusto! ¡Te gusto! ¡Te gusto! – gritaba la mexicana entre carcajadas

Ella no se daba cuenta del peso de sus palabras, después de todo, estaba demasiado ebria, se la había pasado todo el día bebiendo después de su disputa con Arthur.

- ¡cállate!

- ¡vamos Arthur! – Llevó de nuevo la botella a sus labios – ¡si dejaras de ser tan gruñón me enamoraría de ti al instante! jajaja

Arthur se detuvo en ese instante, regreso y tomo a la mexicana de los hombros. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirándose a los ojos en esa posición.

- Luna… yo…

- shhh – la mexicana se soltó, se puso a un lado del inglés y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Arthur - ¡mira! – señalo al cielo

- … ¿la luna? – miro hacia la dirección que apuntaba la muchacha

- ¡si! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy ahí en lo alto! ¡¿No es acaso grandioso? Jajaja ¡soy enorme!

- … ¿Cuánto has bebido?

- … como 5 botellas

- … te llevare de vuelta a la posada

- esta bien… ¡pero cárgame! – se lanzo a los brazos del inglés, el cual no le quedo de otra que soportar a la intoxicada mujer y cargarla de regreso al hotel

- ¡De la sierra morena! ¡Cielito lindo vienen bajando! – empezó a cantar, o mas bien dicho, a gritar la canción

- Luna… ¡Vas a despertar a todos!

- ¡pues que se despierten!... ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡Canta y no llores! – continuo gritando su canción

Arthur suspiro, era un caso perdido esta muchacha.

- ¡Arthur! – lo abrazo - ¡te quiero!

Inglaterra se sonrojo una vez más, pero esta vez sonrió, disimuladamente, no quería que la chica ebria que llevaba en brazos se diera cuenta y empezara a molestarlo de nuevo.

- Yo también te quiero – susurro con una voz apenas audible. Así se fue caminando de regreso a la posada. Le suplicaría al posadero que los recibiera de nuevo, no importaba el costo, solo quería un lugar para que la joven pudiera descansar. Vio a la muchacha que ahora estaba dormida en sus brazos, a pesar de todo, se seguía viendo hermosa.

- Arthur… - murmuro sin abrir los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dio una dulce mirada

- … quiero vomitar

- … ¡¿Qué?

Si, le suplicaría al posadero que los recibiera de nuevo… y que le preparara un baño caliente.

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

(1) Tepochtli - (segun lo que encontre) significa "Joven Guerrero"

(2) Ayauhtli - significa "Niebla"

(3) Tenochtitlan - capital del imperio mexica

(4) Cacaxtla - capital del imperio tlaxcalteca (hasta donde yo se, creo que si es esa ciudad, si estoy equivocada, por favor, díganmelo)

(5) macuahuitl - arma de madera con incrustaciones de obsidiana, por si no la ubican es esta - .


	9. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt9

he regresado!

perdon por la laaaaaaaaaaaarga ausencia, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero lamentablemente el turno de la tarde es horrible! ¬3¬ odio que me hayan pasado a ese turno, se come todo mi tiempo! DX... ¬3¬ ya ni modo, pero al fin! XD al fin puedo publicar esto!

Definitivamente el mas largo de todos!

Advertencia: super largo, asi que preparen su bebida y botana de preferencia. Uso de nombre de pais y humano! creo que ese es de rigor XD

TAmbien!

Hidekaz Himaruya es el unico creador del personaje de francia!

este oc... mio y para todos los que lo quieran usar ;3 na mas avisen para echar porras XD

tambien! se gana un premio el que identifique la canción de Mana que estaba escuchando mientras escribia! ASi que atentos, porque en cualquier momento puede aparecer la referencia ;3

el premio... O_o... no se... un fic con el tema que quieran? no se... ahi me dicen que quieren XD

bien, ya basta de tanto rollo, empecemos! XD

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Pt. 9 ¿La tercera intervención francesa? Ó el secreto de México

La mexicana se encontraba de pie frente a su jefe, observando como este leía el informe que le había acabo de entregar.

- excelente, salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – decía Díaz mientras depositaba los papeles sobre su escritorio - valió la pena la espera

- sí, perdone eso señor, es que cuando llegue anoche estaba muy cansada, por eso se lo entrego hasta ahorita – decía un poco nerviosa la mexicana

- No importa, al parecer todo fue de maravilla

Claro, la mexicana había omitido un par de detalles, como la pelea que había tenido con Japón, la baleada que le dieron en Estados Unidos y la pequeña borrachera que tuvo en Real del Monte. Simples detalles insignificantes que su jefe no tenía que saber y menos ahora que se encontraba enfermo, o por lo menos eso creía la mexicana al verlo tan pálido.

- Bueno, si me da permiso iré a entrenar, no quiero perder la habilidad con el sable – dijo sonriente la muchacha

- México, recuerda que ya no estamos en guerra, ya tenemos la paz que buscabamos

- Lo sé, pero es difícil dejar una costumbre de tantas décadas, además, nunca se sabe cuándo puede llegar de la nada algún enemigo peligroso

- ¡_Monsieur _Díaz, le tengo una maravillosa noticia! – entro de golpe Francia

La habitación se quedo en total silencio. El francés sonreía mientras la mexicana y el jefe de esta lo miraban.

- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

- ¡_mon amour_ has vuelto! – alzo los brazos, para después aproximarse a toda velocidad y rodear a la mexicana con ellos

- ¡No empieces! – Lo empujo al instante – ahora dime cuando es que llegaste, no sabía que ibas a volver

- bueno, es que nunca me fui en primer lugar – dijo sonriente mientras se aproximaba de nuevo a la chica – he estado esperando a tu regreso

- ¿quieres decir que nunca te fuiste? – lo miro asombrada la muchacha - ¡¿Qué no tienes cosas que hacer en tu propio país?

- Luna no seas grosera con Francis – interrumpió Diaz

- ¡¿Francis? ¡¿le dijo Francis?¡ - ¿desde cuándo era "Francis" y no el "señor Bonnefoy"? pensaba Luna mas que impresionada

- Si – dijo en un tono notablemente serio - así que espero que lo trates como es debido, disculpe por la molestia Francis

- No tiene que disculparse, conozco a Luna, se que no quiso ser grosera – dijo sonriente mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos a la mexicana, la cual inmediatamente lo quito

- Como sea, los dejo solos, tengo que ir a entrenar – ahora estaba molesta. Salió rápidamente del cuarto, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver la expresión de disgusto de su jefe.

- Parece que está olvidando quien es su jefe – miraba furioso la puerta por la cual acababa de salir la mexicana – Tendré que recordárselo en cuanto la vea

- Por favor, no se enoje con ella – trato de calmar al superior de la mexicana – no es necesario que la castigue

- ¿Cuál era la noticia que me traía? – Díaz cambio rápidamente el tema de conversación

- ¡cierto! lo había olvida, acabo de recibir una carta en la que dice que su pedido ya llego al puerto y en este mismo instante iré personalmente a Veracruz para asegurarme de que llegue a salvo su encargo

- No tiene que tomarse esa molestia

- Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo, usted a sido un grandioso anfitrión, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

- Ya que insiste, dígale a Luna que lo acompañe, el camino a Veracruz es largo y puede ser peligroso, si lo acompaña ira más que seguro – Díaz sabia mejor que nadie que la mexicana era muy fuerte y sería una gran protección

Era la oportunidad perfecta, pensaba Francia, desde hacía meses que planeaba el escenario perfecto para estar a solas con Luna y poder confesarle su amor, o más bien dicho, el escenario perfecto en el que los dos estuvieran solos para el poder demostrarle su amor de todas las formas que existían para hacerlo, aun si ella se negara, aunque según él, al final sedería ante la pasión.

- Gracias señor, iré ahora mismo por ella para irnos en cuanto antes – salió corriendo de la oficina para ir en busca de México.

Mientras tanto, Luna se encontraba en el patio del castillo, enfrente a tres soldados encargados de la guardia.

- ¿entonces son los mejores capitán? – desviaba la mirada para ver al hombre que supervisaba el duelo

- Si señorita, recién graduados del colegio militar

- Bien, entonces los pondré a prueba a ver si aprendieron algo – sonreía mientras volteaba a ver a los hombres que se encontraban frente a ella

- Soldados, no se dejen guiar por el hecho de que es una mujer, es más fuerte que ustedes, no tengan ninguna consideración con ella porque ella no la tendrá con ustedes

Los tres jóvenes asintieron al mismo tiempo para dar inicio al duelo. Francis presenciaba todo esto desde una ventana, veía como la mexicana luchaba con gran facilidad a pesar de que fueran contra tres. No le sorprendía, así la había conocido, con su largo cabello amarrado para que no le estorbara al momento de la pelea, la mirada seria, concentrada, con un brillo de determinación y orgullo, así era como la recordaba antes, cuando luchaba con ella.

Un pensamiento muy curioso pasó por la mente del francés en ese instante: Luna y Juana eran muy parecidas. Aunque físicamente no tenían absolutamente nada en común, era la actitud la que las hacia similares; la valentía y la determinación era algo presente en ambas, al igual que la pasión para defender lo que aman aun si tenían que dar su vida para ello.

Se quedo parado observándola detenidamente, recordando que en alguna ocasión el estuvo en la misma posición que esos hombres, bueno, pensándolo bien, no era exactamente la misma posición, pues la mexicana en ese entonces lo quería matar. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, además, por lo que veía era obvio que el duelo iba a terminar muy pronto, así que decidió acercarse a Luna para comunicarle su próxima misión junto a el.

En pocos minutos el duelo había terminado, los tres hombres estaban exhaustos, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de pelear con tan buen espadachín. Luna también estaba un poco cansada, después de todo, no había tocado un sable desde hace un par de meses, había perdido su condición.

- Muchas gracias capitán, necesitaba eso – decía mientras soltaba su cabello

- No tiene que agradecerme nada, les servirá mucho de experiencia a estos haraganes

- No tiene que ser tan cruel con ellos – reía la mexicana – aun son jóvenes, pronto aprenderán – secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de la camisa

- ¡_Luna mon amour_!

- Demonios – susurró, ni siquiera volteo a ver al francés que era obvio que se acercaba a ella – Muchas gracias de nuevo capitán, tengo que irme – empezó a caminar rápidamente para evitar el encuentro con el francés, el cual al instante lo noto y fue corriendo atrás de ella

- _amour _¿ahora que hice para que te enojaras conmigo? – decía el francés el cual caminaba al lado de la muchacha

- nacer – respondía mientras aceleraba el paso, evitando en todo momento hacer contacto visual

- vamos, no seas tan cruel conmigo – aceleraba el paso para quedar otra vez al lado de la muchacha - ¿Qué no puedes dejar el pasado atrás?

- ¿Qué no puedes dejar de ser un idiota? – cambio el rumbo repentinamente hacia el castillo, ahí seria mas fácil perderlo

- ¡¿Cuántas veces mas tengo que decir que lo siento? – Corría de nuevo para alcanzarla – vamos, si puedes perdonar a Alfred que te quito la mitad del país, ¿Por qué no me puedes perdonar a mi?

- ¡no me salgas con eso! – Volteo para hacerle frente – se perfectamente lo que hizo Alfred, pero seguía ordenes, ¡Tú! ¡Tú querías mi territorio! ¡Tú querías hacerme una colonia francesa!

- ¡¿realmente crees que Alfred no tenia las mismas intenciones? Se que se ve muy inocente, pero es el igual que Inglaterra o yo – la voz del francés, la cual era por lo general dulce y amable, había cambiado a una mas severa – es justo igual que nosotros, solo un país que codicia el poder mas que otra cosa y que haría lo que fuera para obtenerlo

La mexicana se quedo sorprendida por como el francés había acabo de hablarle, hace varios años que no lo veía tan enojado y serio, era justamente como cuando lo había conocido y eran enemigos. De inmediato, Francis se dio cuenta por medio de la expresión de la muchacha de que había dicho algo incorrecto de la peor forma posible.

- dios, que tonto soy – llevo una mano hacia su frente – lo siento mucho amour, yo…

- no tienes que disculparte, solo dijiste lo que sentías

- ¡No! – su miraba estaba llena de arrepentimiento – no tuve que hablarte así, pero entiéndeme, yo solo quiero que me perdones

- Es difícil dejar ir al pasado Francis, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo con Alfred, pero el es mi vecino, quieras o no, no puedo tener una relación tensa con el

- Pero no es justo – hizo un puchero

- Ustedes los extranjeros me enseñaron que la vida no es justa – respiro profundo - ¿Qué es lo que querías?

- Hay un embarque que llego a Veracruz para tu jefe, me pidió que te dijera que me acompañaras por el

- ¿Veracruz? ¿Un embarque de donde?

- Obviamente de mi hermoso país

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – la mexicana observo por unos instantes al francés – no se que diablos le diste para que le agrades tanto, pero esta bien

- si no quieres acompañarme esta bien, puedo ir perfectamente solo, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme – hizo una pose

- No, es una orden de mi jefe, la tengo que cumplir, si no me meteré en problemas y prefiero lidiar contigo a con mi jefe furioso – dio la media vuelta para entrar al castillo – prepara pocas cosas, iremos a caballo y descansa, nos iremos mañana antes de que salga el sol

Francia se quedo viendo como se iba alejando la chica y desaparecía dentro del castillo. Este viaje no seria lo que esperaba, seria un total fracaso… o talvez no.

De pronto una brillante idea se le vino a la cabeza. Talvez no haría lo que originalmente había planeado, pero podía lograr hacer que Luna lo perdonara, el único problema es que no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer para lograrlo. Bueno, tenia aun tiempo para pensar en que hacer para lograr que la mexicana fuera menos áspera con el, lo lograría si no se dejaría de llamar Francis Bonnefoy.

De nuevo con su ánimo de costumbre, se apresuro a ir a su habitación, preparo rápidamente algo de ropa para el viaje, lo más indispensable pero sin dejar el estilo a un lado. Después de eso se dedico a pensar en como llegar al corazón de la muchacha, había tantas maneras de hacerlo pero no debía olvidar una cosa: ella no era como las demás mujeres.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama para meditar. ¿Qué podría impresionar a esta chica? Esta mujer estaba más acostumbrada a cosas de hombres que de damas, así que tendría que llegar a su corazón de otra forma ¿pero cual? Todos sus métodos de conquista nunca servirían con esta chica, ella no caería con cosas tan superfluas como poemas o juramentos de amor eterno, es mas, si intentaba uno de esos métodos lo mas seguro es que acabaría con una bala en algún lugar que el apreciaba mucho.

Se quedo viendo a la nada, esto estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que pensaba, no era posible que un gran conquistador como el tuviera esa clase de problemas.

- seria mucho mas fácil si no fuera tan… como es – dijo para si mismo el francés

Definitivamente era una mujer complicada, el nunca había tenia antes ningún problema para conquistar a ninguna mujer, pero un momento, claro que los había tenido antes con una mujer: Juana.

La verdad era devastadora, esta era la segunda vez en la que simplemente no encontraba la forma de entrar al corazón de una mujer. El siempre amo a Juana, pero lamentablemente ella lo amaba mas como país que como hombre.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – Gritó desesperado – Se supone que soy el amante por excelencia… ¿estaré perdiendo mi don? – suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la cama – esto no es justo ¿Qué les pasa a estas mujeres?

Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando aquella época tan lejana, todo lo que vivió junto con su adorada Juana antes de que se la arrebataran de esa forma tan horrenda. Recordaba como después de un largo día de pelea, reían juntos en su tienda de cualquier tontería que los hiciera olvidar la situación en la que estaban. Recordó todas las horas en las que solo charlaban, solo eso, logrando conocer todos los detalles del otro. Recordó cuantas lágrimas había derramado por su hermosa doncella de Orleans y las que aun derramaba el día de su muerte. Ahora se sentía melancólico, al parecer era su destino el nunca encontrar el amor.

- ¿realmente vale la pena intentarlo? – dijo para si mismo – Es mas fácil llegar al sol que al corazón de esa mujer – hizo un pequeño puchero - ¿Por qué no puede ser mas como tu Juana? A ti si te conozco lo suficiente como para

En ese momento se quedo helado ante la revelación. Se levanto en ese mismo instante, ya había descubierto el verdadero problema.

- mm… con que eso es todo – dijo sorprendido – No la conozco lo suficiente como para conquistarla

Hizo una pequeña antología sobre México y el, en la que consistía básicamente en el tratando de hacerla territorio francés. La mayor parte del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, solo había sido en la guerra. Realmente lo que sabía sobre la chica se resumía en: armas, alcohol, caballos y, su más reciente descubrimiento, flores. La mayor parte del tiempo había visto solo la cara agresiva, terca, rebelde y orgullosa de México, realmente apenas estaba empezando a ver la verdadera cara de México, muy diferente a como era en el campo de batalla.

- esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé… un momento – se levanto de golpe - ¡que grandiosa idea! Después de todo el amor es como el campo de batalla, entre mas conoces a tu enemigo hay mas posibilidad de vencerlo – con su orgullo hasta el limite, subió a la mesa mas cercana y declaro al cielo - ¡México! ¡Tú lo has pedido! Prepárate porque te atacare con el arma más poderosa: ¡mi amor! – Empezó a reír a carcajadas – ¡No puedo esperar a la hora en que caigas en mis brazos! – decía mientras se abrazaba a si mismo - ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¡Mi plan es perfecto! Honhonhon~

Las risas se escucharon por todo el pasillo asustando a todos los criados que se encontraban en el. Francis estaba que no cabía de felicidad por su gran plan.

- ¡oh mi hermosa Luna! – se dijo para si mismo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama – ¡Mañana será el día en el que empiece nuestra hermosa historia de amor!

Y con esos pensamientos, más otros que nadie se atrevería ni siquiera pensar, se quedo plácidamente dormido, soñando durante toda la noche sueños que simplemente solo él podría tener. El día siguiente seria solamente perfección y amor.

- Francis… Francis… - la mexicana sacudía al otro que estaba profundamente dormido – vamos flojo, despierta, tenemos que irnos ya

- mon amour… te amo tanto… - dijo dormido

- pendejo, deja de decir tonterías y despiértate ya – sacudió mas fuerte al hombre que estaba perdido en sus sueños. De pronto, Francia en un movimiento inconciente tomo una de las muñecas de la joven para después jalarla a la cama junto a el - ¡ah! ¡Suéltame pervertido! ¡Suéltame!

- amour… sabia que vendrías a mis brazos – decía mientras abrazaba a la muchacha por la cintura y atraía su cuerpo al de el

- ¡pinche pervertido! ¡Que me sueltes! – golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas para despertar al francés, pero tanta lucha y el hecho de haber dormido poco hizo que la muchacha perdiera rápidamente sus fuerzas.

Totalmente agotada, dejo de luchar unos instantes para recuperarse. Odiaba estar en esa posición, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir. Vio dormir placidamente al francés frente a ella; sintió envidia, porque ella había tenido que levantarse temprano para preparar todo y el estaba cómodamente dormido en su cama.

Poco a poco, empezó a sentir sueño, la suavidad de la cama y el calor que irradiaba el otro empezaban a hacer efecto en ella, haciendo que poco a poco cerrara sus ojos.

- ¡eso si que no! – los abrió súbitamente - ¡despierta grandísimo pedazo de idiota! – y diciendo eso dio un cabezazo golpeando al francés en la frente, haciendo que este despertara de inmediato

- ¡¿Qué demo- - llevo sus manos a la frente - ¡¿Quién demonios hizo eso?

- ¡yo lo hice pendejo cabeza dura! – respondió mientras ella sobaba su frente

- Luna, ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – la observo sorprendido - ¿no será que… - sonrió – me viste dormido y te enamoraste profundamente de mi y entonces decidiste acompañarme en mi lecho imaginando como seria la mañana siguiente de nuestra noche de bodas?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito ruborizada

- ¡mon amour! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! – se abalanzo a la muchacha, la cual se hizo rápidamente a un lado dejando que este se cayera de la cama

- Ya déjate de tonterías y date prisa – se apresuro a la salida – si en cinco minutos no estas, me voy sin ti – salio azotando la puerta.

En pocos minutos Francis salió de su cuarto apresuradamente para alcanzar a la mexicana. Esta ya se encontraba afuera, revisando que todo estuviera bien asegurado a los caballos.

- Que bueno que ya llegaste – volteo al escuchar los pasos del otro – ya vamo… jajajaja ¡no pensé que te fueras a ver así! Jajajajaja

- ¡no te burles! ¡Si estoy así es por tu culpa!

La apariencia de Francia era totalmente distinta a la usual. Cada día Francis estaba vestido de la forma más elegante, llamativa y a la moda posible y alardeaba mucho de ello. Pero hoy era un caso que merecía ser escrito en los libros de historia.

Por el miedo de ser abandonado, se puso lo primero que tenía al a mano y que consistía en la ropa más sencilla y aburrida del mundo: una simple camisa blanca percudida, unos pantalones cafés, una chaqueta negra y unas botas de montar sin brillo. No había detalles ni colores llamativos, todo era totalmente austero.

- Mira que desastre – decía mientras analizaba lo que llevaba puesto - ¿negro con café? ¡es horrible! Además, ni siquiera se de donde salio esta horrible ropa

- Tu lo dijiste – sonrió la mexicana – es mi culpa, yo fui la que puso esa ropa en tu cuarto, te lo iba a decir, pero lo olvide

- ¡¿pero porque hiciste esto?

- Si te dejaba salir con tu ropa de siempre, hubiéramos sido el blanco de todos los asaltantes y bandoleros del centro del país – rió un poco – dios, te ves tan extraño

- ¡deja de burlarte!

- lo siento mucho – seguía riendo mientras montaba su caballo – ahora vamonos

- ¿Por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano? – Montó su caballo – ni siquiera ha salido el sol

- Porque si nos apresuramos, podríamos llegar a Puebla para el anochecer, al menos que quieras acampar en medio de la nada

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿en el suelo?

- Si, en el suelo con los insectos – sonrió malévolamente la mexicana – así que si quieres podemos ir despa-

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera acabar su frase, el otro ya se encontraba cabalgando a todo galope.

- ¡date prisa! – grito el francés antes de salir de la vista de la mexicana

- vaya, al parecer solo necesitaba un poco de motivación – rió y arranco el caballo para darle alcance al otro.

Después de varias horas, se encontraban en la sierra cabalgando tranquilamente. Para el asombro de la muchacha la mayor parte del viaje había sido en silencio y sin ningún atentado de acoso, lo cual estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

- ¿Qué estará tramando? – Pensaba la mexicana mientras veía de reojo al francés – no ha hecho nada… ¿Qué planeara? Talvez espera a que estemos en medio de la nada y me ataque ¡dios! Me va a violar, no lo permitiré… ¡o talvez quiera matarme! Si, eso es lo que quiere, quiere quedarse con mi país, pero no se lo permitiré, estaré alerta, no le daré la mas mínima oportunidad de que haga nada, primero lo mato, si, lo matare, ¡lo matare!

- Oye, Luna – volteo a verla

- ¡ah! – en un intento de alejarse de la mirada asesina del francés, se hecho para atrás, pero lamentablemente al hacer eso se cayo del caballo

- ¡Luna! – detuvo ambos caballos y bajo rápidamente - ¿te encuentras bien? – se acerco para verla y le ofreció su mano - ¿no te hiciste da-

- ¡quieto! – en menos de un pestañeo, ya había sacado su revolver y lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del francés

- ¡oye! ¡oye! ¡Tranquila! – se hizo para atrás – ¡solo quería ver si estabas bien!

- ¡¿Cuál es tu plan?

- ¿plan? – Pregunto perplejo - ¿Cuál plan?

- ¡confiesa! – Se puso de pie al instante sin dejar de apuntar un segundo – Se que tienes algo entre manos ¡lo se! no has hecho absolutamente nada desde que salimos, ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera uno de tus comentarios pervertidos ¡¿Qué planeas?

- oh, es eso lo que te preocupa – empezó a reír a carcajadas – oh, mi adorada Luna, no pensé que extrañaras tanto mis pequeñas muestras de afecto

- ¡no las extraño!

- Bueno, si tanto lo quieres saber, te lo diré todo – se acerco a la muchacha, hizo el revolver a un lado y tomo los hombros de la mujer – mi único plan es el de conocerte mon amour

- ¿conocerme? Francis, tu ya me conoces – respondió mientras se apartaba del otro

- _Oh mon pettit, _estas tan equivocada – se acerco nuevamente – me he dado cuenta de que desde el inicio empezamos mal. Si, la guerra y esas pequeñas cosas hicieron que tuvieras una perspectiva negativa de mi

- ¿pequeñas cosas? ¿en serio? – levanto una ceja ¿Qué acaso no recordaba todas las cosas terribles que hizo el francés cuando estaban en guerra?

- Así que para enmendar mi error he decidido hacer algo que nunca he hecho antes – firmemente la tomo nuevamente de los hombros y se agacho para mirarla directo a los ojos, cosa que puso mucho mas nerviosa a la joven - ¡voy a convertirme en tu mejor amigo!

- … ¿eh? – miraba sorprendida a los ojos del francés ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? - ¿a-amigo?

- _¡Oui mon amour!_ – Rodeo a la muchacha con sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho – ¡Seré tu mejor amigo, tu confesor, sabré absolutamente todo de ti! ¡Me convertiré en la persona en la que mas confíes en este mundo!

En este punto la muchacha estaba totalmente desconcertada ¿Qué bicho había picada a este? ¿acaso estaba enfermo y estaba delirando? ¡ya! ¡era la sífilis que al fin lo había vuelto loco!

-ya en serio – se aparto un poco para poder respirar - ¿Cuándo va a llegar tu ejército? Va a ser por Veracruz, ¿verdad?

- ¡no te pienso atacar! ¡¿Qué es tan difícil de creer que quiero ser tu amigo? – pero antes de que pudiera contestar la chica, el continuo – Solo quiero tu amistad, confía en mi _mon amour_… ¡no! quise decir _mon ami_

México seguía sin poder creer lo que había dicho el otro, simplemente era algo imposible. El tramaba algo mas, ella lo sabia, pero le seguiría el juego de ser solo "amigos", cuando llegara el momento de la verdad ella estaría preparada. Ambos volvieron a montar sus caballos y continuaron con su camino, aun era un largo trayecto el que tenían que recorrer para llegar.

Ya entrada la noche, lograron llegar a la ciudad de Puebla. A pesar de que hace unas horas Luna quiso detenerse para acampar, Francis la apresuro alegando que el no pensaba dormir en el suelo, prefería cabalgar a oscuras que dormir con insectos alrededor de el.

- Eres un explotador de caballos y un suicida, nos pudimos haber matado en la oscuridad – decía la mexicana mientras bajaba de su caballo completamente adolorida

- Prefiero arriesgarme que dormir en el suelo – el francés también bajo de su caballo, para después estirarse

- Estoy muerta – apenas podía mantenerse en pie – me duele todititito – acaricio a su caballo – pobrecito, debes de estar muy cansado porque este MAL HOMBRE te hizo correr, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ya deja de reclamarme! Por lo menos podrás dormir en una cama – replico el francés

- Eso si logramos conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche – tomo las riendas del caballo y lo jalo – sígueme "amigo", conozco una posada no muy lejos de aquí

Ambos caminaban lentamente, estaban exhaustos. Después de caminar un par de calles, lograron llegar a la posada. Tocaron la puerta que fue abierta por una señora mayor.

- Buenas noches, disculpe molestarla tan de noche, pero hemos cabalgado todo el día y solo queremos un lugar para dormir – dijo la mexicana con su mejor sonrisa

- Lo siento mucho, pero como mañana un señor importante celebra la boda de su hija, casi todos los cuartos están ocupados por los familiares de la pareja – dijo despacio la señora – solo me queda una sola habitación

- No hay problema mi buena señora – Francis se puso en medio de ambas – tomaremos la habitación

- ¡¿Qué? ¡e-espera un segundo!

- ¿esta seguro? Solo hay una cama en esa habitación, no creo que

- ¡no! _Luna mon ami_ y yo dormiremos perfectamente en esa pequeña habitación – tomo la mano de la mujer y la beso – no tiene que preocuparse de nada mi dulce señora

- E-esta bien, síganme por favor – contesto ruborizada la señora, la cual abrió totalmente la puerta para que pudieran meter los caballos

- ¡oye! ¡espera! ¡no podemos dormir en la misma habitación y menos en la misma cama! – gritaba nerviosa la mexicana, pero el francés la ignoro y jalo de las riendas a ambos caballos, para después entregárselos a un niño que había mandado llamar la señora - ¡oye! ¡espera! ¡¿me estas escuchando?

- _oui, oui_ – respondió el francés para después verla con una sonrisa que congelo la sangre la muchacha – no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, es mi país es común que los amigos compartan la misma cama

- ¡eso es menti- ¡ah! ¡Bájame! – en ese momento el francés agarro a la muchacha y se la llevo cargándola como un costal de papas en el hombro

- Sígame, es por aquí señor – la señora iba alumbrando el camino a la habitación con una pequeña veladora

- ¡no! ¡Francis Bonnefoy bájame! – gritaba la mexicana mientras pataleaba

- Tranquila mon ami, pronto podrás dormir como un bebe – decía mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en el trasero

- ¡ah! Suéltame pervertido, eso no se le hace a los amigos ¡bájame! ¡bájame!

- ohonhon _mon ami_, eres tan pequeña y liviana

- ¡cállate! ¡no soy pequeña! – odiaba que hicieran comentarios sobre su estatura

Pronto llegaron a la pequeña habitación, la señora abrió la puerta y prendió unas velas para alumbrar el cuarto.

- Aquí esta señor ¿Qué mas puedo hacer por usted?

- Nada mi dulce dama – decía mientras recibía incesantes golpes de la mexicana – estaremos perfectamente bien aquí, muchas gracias, ya puede retirarse

- Gracias señor – la mujer salio del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo – Que tengan buena noche su mujer y usted

- ¡¿qué? ¡no soy su mujer! ¡Ahora bájame! – luchaba aun mas para liberarse

- Vaya, si que tienes energía, aun después de cabalgar tanto – la dejo caer en la cama, realmente estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer las cosas mas sutilmente

- ¡eres un pervertido! – se puso de pie al instante - ¡ahora si te mato! – busco su revolver, pero no estaba en su lugar - ¿Dónde es-

- ¿Buscas eso? – Sonreía el francés mientras le mostraba el revolver a la mexicana – No creas que soy tan tonto como para dejarte armada

- Eres un… no necesito mi revolver para matarte – se remango las mangas, iba a matar con sus propias manos al francés, el cual solo volteo los ojos, se dio la vuelta y empezó a ignorarla - ¡oye! ¡No me ignores cuando te voy a matar!

- Lo que tu desees mon ami, pero yo estoy cansado y pienso dormir

La furia de la mexicana se desvaneció en ese instante ¿la estaba ignorando? ¿No tenia miedo? ¿Qué no se pensaba defender si lo atacaba? Y mas importante ¿Cómo era posible que la ignorara así?

- Además, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, necesitas fuerzas para mañana – empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, realmente estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir con su juego esa noche.

- am… si… supongo que tienes ra- ¡Dios Mio! ¡¿Qué demonios haces? – se volteo ruborizada ante la imagen del francés que acababa de quitarse la camisa

- ¿ahora que te pasa?

- Na-nada, solo… ponte algo por favor

- ¿eh? – Sonrió ante la obvia situación - ¿Qué pasa mon ami? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

- Por supuesto que si – contesto nerviosa

La verdad era que, aunque ella había convivido con muchos hombres, peleado y dormido cerca de ellos y también a pesar de que para algunas cosas no tenia vergüenza, como robar un beso, la verdad era que ella siembre sentía pena al ver a un hombre con poca o sin ropa, vergüenza mas que nada inculcada por España.

- mm… porque parece como si no – se empezó a acercar sin hacer ruido – nunca imagine que Antonio te hubiera educado de esta forma

- Cállate, te digo que si, ahora solo vístete por favor

- Creo que eso no será posible – quedo justo atrás de la muchacha – porque – se aproximo al oído de la joven – yo duermo desnudo

La muchacha se quedo helada al sentir el aliento del francés en su nuca, estaba totalmente bloqueada, no sabía que hacer, no podía pensar, estaba sintiendo varias cosas a la vez: enojo, miedo, nervios, vergüenza. Francis noto esto al instante, era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, ahí tenia a la joven justo enfrente de el y totalmente indefensa, era como una pequeña oveja asustada a punto de ser devorada por el lobo. Talvez no tendría que seguir con el juego de ser el "amigo", podía tomarla justo ahí, seducirla, hacerla suya de una buena vez.

En ese instante, abrazo a la muchacha que estaba frente a el, se aproximo a ella, aparto su cabello lo mas delicadamente posible y lentamente toco con sus labios la suave piel del cuello de la mexicana. La joven cerró los ojos… y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿eh? – Se aparto al instante, mirándola atónito - ¿Qué pa-

- ¡cosquillas no se valen! – en ese momento Luna se dio la vuelta, aun riendo a carcajadas, para golpear con todas sus fuerzas al francés en pecho, el cual acabo cayendo de sentón en el suelo - ¡No pensé que fueras a armar ese teatro solo para hacerme reír! – seguía riendo con todas sus fuerzas

- Pero yo…

- No te creía lo del amigo en un principio – empezó a calmarse – pero después de este absurdo intento solo para hacer que riera, parece que si puedo confiar en ti aunque sea un poco.

El ego del francés estaba en los suelos, se habían burlado de uno de sus trucos de seducción más eficaces.

- Bien, entonces vamos a dormir – se quito las botas y se metió a la cama

- Ahora si no dejare que se me vaya – pensó el francés mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la cama, pero justo en el instante en que movió las sabanas para acostarse e ir por su presa, un revolver apareció frente a sus ojos

- ¿Qué? ¿me creías tan tonta como para no tomar mi revolver cuando estabas distraído con tu teatrito? – Sonrió la mexicana sin dejar de apuntar – hoy te toca suelo güerito

- ¡¿Qué? – en ese momento una almohada golpeo la cara del francés - ¡¿Por qué hiciste e- - una manta lo cubrió antes de terminar su frase

- Bien, espero que duermas bien – acomodo su almohada – buenas noches Francis – se acostó y en menos de un segundo, ya se encontraba placidamente dormida, eso si, con el revolver en mano por si se aparecía algún intruso en la cama.

Francis miraba enfurecido a la mexicana que dormía tan placidamente en la cama, pero no quería acabar con una bala, así que acepto su triste situación e improviso una cama en el suelo con lo que encontró a su alrededor. Hacia frió, pero no lo sentía, solo sentía dolor, dolor porque había estado tan cerca, pero tan cerca de hacerla suya. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca pensó que fuera tan cosquilluda esta mujer. ¡vaya forma de arruinar el momento!

El viaje continuo al día siguiente sin ninguna novedad, bueno, solo con una discusión.

- ¡me duele la espalda! – le decía por dieciochoava vez a la mexicana - ¡además no pude dormir! ¡Hacia frió!

- ¡ya deja de quejarte! ¡te la pasaste toda la noche quejándote! ¡no me dejaste dormir en toda la maldita noche! ¡Carajo! – respondía fastidiada la mexicana, desde que habían salido de Puebla hacia ya varias horas seguían discutiendo de lo mismo

- ¡¿Quién te enseño a hablar así? ¡¿Antonio o el señor cejas?

- ¡¿Quién demonios es el señor cejas?

- ¡El idiota de Arthur!

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Arthur con mi forma de hablar chinga?

- ¡porque maldices igual que un marinero!

- ¡deja de criticar mi manera de hablar chingada madre!

- ¡lo haré cuando no digas tantas groserías!

Ambos voltearon a otra parte para no tener que mirar al otro, estaban muy enojados por la falta de sueño.

- además todo es tu culpa… - continuo la mexicana

- ¡¿mi culpa?

- ¡si! Si no hubieras sido un pervertido te hubiera dejado dormir en la cama

- ¡por favor! ¡solo fue un beso!

- ¡¿de que demonios estas hablando? ¡yo hablo de que dormiste sin la camisa!

- ¡¿solo por eso? ¡Por favor! ¡Si no fueras tan penosa hubiéramos estado de maravilla!

- ¡cállate!

Ambos se vieron furiosos, estaban a punto de matarse ahí mismo.

- Creo que es obvio que no podemos ser amigos – la mexicana volteo para otra parte

- Oui, estoy totalmente de acuerdo – el francés hizo exactamente lo mismo – y pensar que creía que iba a ser un buen plan

- ¿plan? – la mexicana volteo a verlo sospechando - ¿Cuál plan?

- mi plan de hacerme tu amigo para conocerte y poder conquistarte

Ambos frenaron sus caballos al mismo tiempo: México por la sorpresa de dicha declaración y Francia por darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¡entonces si había un plan! ¡lo sabia! – Apunto acusatoriamente al francés – sabía que te tenías algo entre manos, ¡lo sabia! Quieres intentar otra vez hacerme territorio francés – al parecer había mal interpretado la palabra "conquistar"

- ¡no! ¡Estas mal interpretando todo! – trato de defenderse

- ¡lo sabia! ¡No se puede confiar en ti! Como si no te conociera, lo único que quieres es mi país

- ¡tienes razón! ¡Tu no me conoces!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que te conozco!

- ¿ah si? ¡Si me conocieras de verdad te hubieras dado cuenta de que trate de ganarme tu confianza porque estoy enamorado de ti!

- ¿Qué? – la mexicana miraba sonrojada al francés – mi-mientes… tu no estas enamorado de mi, tu solo quieres…

- ¡por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡a pesar de que seas tan… tan… ¡lo estoy! Pero tú no me conoces lo suficiente como para darte cuenta

- ¡Claro que te conozco!… el que no sabe nada de mi eres tu – respondió defensivamente

En ese momento Francia bajo de su caballo. Se había dado cuenta del verdadero problema: no era que el no la conociera, era que ninguno de los dos conocía al otro. Se aproximo a la mexicana, la cual solo se quedo viendo las acciones del francés. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mujer, el otro ya la había tomado de la cintura y la cargo sobre su hombro. Cuando iba a empezar a protestar, la bajo y la sentó a un lado del camino sobre una gran piedra.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- listo – tomo asiento junto a ella – pregunta lo que quieras

- ¿de que demonios estas hablando ahora?

- yo no te conozco y tu no me conoces, así que hay que cambiar eso ahora mismo – respondió sin expresión alguna en el rostro, un gesto bastante extraño en el francés.

- No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías – se levanto pero antes de que lo supiera una mano la tomo del brazo y la regreso a su lugar

- No te iras hasta que yo lo diga – dijo decido el francés

En ese instante la mexicana saco su revolver, poniendo la boquilla justo abajo del mentón del otro

- Suéltame o te juro que te disparo – gruño entre dientes mientras cargaba el arma

- Adelante, dispárame si quieres – respondió el francés – Pero se que en el interior sabes que tengo razón, necesitamos conocernos si queremos algún día tener una mejor relación

México pensó por unos instantes, lo que acababa de decir Francia era cierto y como odiaba que el tuviera la razón, pero realmente si quería llevarse bien con el y con otras naciones que en algún momento se cruzarían en su camino, tenia que abrirse un poco mas y dejar que la conocieran.

- bien – guardo su revolver - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

- fácil _mon amour_, me preguntas lo que quieras y yo tengo que responder, pero tu también tendrás que responder cuando yo te pregunte algo – guiño a la mexicana

- bueno, suena justo – pensó por unos instantes – en ese caso… ¿Qué seguía después del "a pesar de que seas tan…"?

- am… - empezó a reír nervioso – tu sabes, no eres exactamente una delicada damisela

- muy bien, esto no ira a ninguna parte – de nuevo se levanto pero la volvieron a sentar

- ¡espera! Dame una oportunidad, es la primera vez que hago algo tan… desesperado por una mujer

- no se si estar feliz o enojada por ese comentario… bien, adelante ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

México levanto una ceja ¿iba en serio esa pregunta? Pero al ver los ojos desesperados por una respuesta del francés se dio cuenta de que si iba en serio.

- bueno… veamos… haz tratado de conquistar mi territorio dos veces, querías muerto a Juárez, me impusiste un gobernante, Maximiliano, fallaste y solo hiciste que Santa Anna perdiera la pierna en vez de la vida entera y por ultimo, te hiciste amigo de Díaz

Francis escucho todas las razones, todas tenían sentido para el menos la ultima.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea amigo de tu jefe? Es una persona muy agradable

- Eso es porque tu no lo conoces – bajo la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y enojo – dime… ¿Qué sabes realmente sobre Porfirio?

- bueno, es un gran hombre, muy digno y orgulloso, realmente tienes suerte de tener tan buen jefe como el

- No, no lo es…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- hay algo que tienes que saber sobre el… mas bien… hay mucho que tienes que saber sobre el

México empezó a contarle a Francia todo sobre Porfirio Díaz. Francia estaba asombrado. Escucho como Díaz se hizo de la presidencia en un momento de conflicto, también sobre como reprimía a todos los grupos que osaran levantarse en su contra, como había traicionado su mismo ideal de no reelección, sobre el matrimonio con su propia sobrina y que a la muerte de esta, se había casado con una mujer muchos años menor que el, como regia el país con mano de hierro, como cada vez su gente sufría mas.

- ha hecho cosas buenas, lo reconozco, el ferrocarril, el telégrafo, el banco… a traído la industrialización al país y ha impulsado el arte y la ciencia, pero también ha sido muy duro… al inicio pensé que el era bueno, que realmente se había levantado contra Lerdo de Tejada por una buena causa, no es que Lerdo haya sido malo, pero al igual que Juárez, ellos traicionaron su idea de la no reelección y la democracia y cuando llego Díaz en ese momento tan conflictivo, pensé por un instante que el no me defraudaría… pero lo hizo… cada día veo peor al pueblo, mientras pocos disfrutan de todo, los demás cada vez son mas pobre, el dijo alguna vez que lo que necesitábamos era educación, pero cada vez hay mas analfabetismo, yo pensé que seria un buen jefe como en su momento lo fue Juárez… pero me equivoque

- No te entiendo, ¿Por qué no se ha levantado ya el pueblo después de todo este tiempo? Con Santa Anna exploto casi de inmediato, tu no permitiste que

- Con Díaz es diferente – interrumpió la muchacha – yo nunca quise a Santa Anna, siempre supe que era un cobarde, aun ni se como es que llego a ser presidente… pero con Díaz yo tenia esperanza

- Sigo sin entenderte, como es que si estas tan decepcionada de el, le tienes tanto respeto

- No le tengo respeto… le tengo miedo

Francis no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿México tenia miedo?

- nadie lo sabe… por eso siempre trato de ser obediente con el, tengo miedo de que llegara a hacerme algo… por primera vez siento este temor, eso significa que mi gente esta igual, esta aterrada – empezaba a temblar – dios, si me escuchara, lo mas seguro es que me mandaría a matar o algo peor

Francis vio como temblaba, vio sus ojos llenos de inseguridad, realmente tanto ella como su gente estaban aterrados por la figura de Díaz. En ese instante, la rodeo con sus brazos.

- Puedo ayudarte, solo dímelo y …

- No – la respuesta fue tajante – No – aparto al francés – No necesito que me ayudes, esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer… algún día llegara alguien con el suficiente valor como para hacerle frente a Díaz, cuando llegue todos lo apoyaran, yo lo se, porque será la persona que he estado esperando durante todos estos años, será el indicado para mi gente… hasta que no llegue ese momento, seguiré sirviendo a Díaz como lo he hecho durante todos los años que lleva como presidente

- ¿estas segura de esto _mon amour_? – miro a la mexicana a los ojos

- Si, cuando llegue el momento tú serás el primero en saberlo, hasta ese entonces, no importa lo que me pase, le seré fiel a Díaz, además, si estoy cerca de el creo que seré capaz de controlarlo un poco para que no sea tan duro con mi pueblo, después de todo, el me conoce cuando estoy enojada, así que aun me tiene un poco de respeto, pienso usar eso a mi favor hasta donde sea posible

- bueno, si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces supongo que no puedo intervenir - sonrió – eres muy valiente, justo igual que mi Juana – acaricio el rostro de la mexicana

- ¿Juana? – Repitió confundida la mexicana - ¿Quién es Juana?

- ¡bien! ¡ya es hora de seguir el viaje! – se paro al instante y se dirigió a su caballo

- ¡oye! ¡te acabo de hacer una pregunta! ¡¿Quién es Juana?

- ¡date prisa _mon amour_! – Monto al instante su caballo - ¡no querrás pasar la noche en medio de la nada! – diciendo eso hecho a andar el caballo a todo galope, pasando junto a Luna, quien se quedo viendo como se iba el otro

- Ese hijo de la chingada – pronto se monto en su caballo y se fue a darle alcance al otro - ¡vuelve acá idiota y dime quien chingados es Juana!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿esto era todo? ¡¿Solo por eso fui hasta Veracruz? – grito asombrada la mexicana en el momento en el que Francis había abierto la caja para mostrar el valioso contenido que había viajado desde Francia: maquillaje.

- ¡No puedo creer que sea solo maquillaje! ¡es absurdo! ¡¿Qué su esposa no tiene suficiente maquillaje?– Grito desde el fondo de su corazón - ¡¿Qué es tanto su deseo de ser europea?

- _Mon amour_, no digas tonterías – trato de calmarla el francés, si no se tranquilizaba ella acabaría teniendo problemas con su jefe, el cual ya se veía bastante molesto por los comentarios de la mexicana – el maquillaje es para

- Para mi – interrumpió la frase Porfirio Díaz

El rostro de la muchacha empalideció en ese mismo instante, había ofendido a su jefe de una forma terrible.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, es que no pensé que

- Señor Francis, recibí un telegrama para usted de su jefe, al parecer su presencia es urgente en su país y le pide que vuelva de inmediato – interrumpió Díaz – me tome la libertad de preparar todo para su viaje esta misma noche, de haber recibido antes el telegrama le hubiera ahorrado el cansado viaje que acaba de realizar

- No tiene de que preocuparse _monsieur, _le agradezco mucho el que se haya tomado la molestia, aunque me gustaría quedarme aunque sea un día mas

- Señor Francis, como país tiene responsabilidades, no puede estar aquí todo el tiempo, con todo respeto le pido que se marche a atender sus responsabilidades, en cuando se haya desocupado y tenga deseos de volver, será bien recibido

- tiene razón Francis – puso su mano sobre el hombro del francés – tienes que volver a tu país, te necesitan haya

Suspiro, realmente no quería volver a Europa, pero no podía llevarle la contra a Díaz ni a México - esta bien _mon amour_, solo porque tu me lo dices – el comentario no pareció gustarle a Díaz, pues hizo una pequeña mueca al escucharlo

- Señor Francis, fue un placer tenerlo de invitado y espero que vuelva pronto – el presidente estrecho la mano con el país

- será un placer para mi el volver – sonrió al mandatario

- bien güerito, te acompaño a tu carruaje – sonrió la mexicana desde la puerta esperando al francés, el cual de inmediato fue con ella

- ¿seguro estarás bien _mon amour_? – pregunto con un poco de preocupación, era obvio que Díaz estaba enojado con la muchacha

- Lo estaré, de seguro me dará unos cuantos gritos, pero estaré bien – empezó a reír la mexicana

- ¿ahora de que te ríes? No le encuentro la gracia

- nada, solo es gracioso el hecho de que ahora puedo confiar en ti, es algo que pensé que nunca pasaría – sonrió al francés – realmente, yo creía que iba a acabarse primero el mundo antes de que confiara en un idiota como tu

- ¡no soy idiota! – hizo un puchero, lo cual solo hizo a la mexicana reír aun mas

En poco tiempo se encontraban junto al coche, frente a frente.

- bueno, espero que tengas un buen viaje

- si… - se quedaron viendo un poco, pero el francés simplemente no pudo contenerse y de pronto la abrazo - ¡te extrañare _mon amour_! ¡no me quiero ir! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

- ¡suéltame idiota no me dejas respirar! – lo empujo – después puedes volver si quieres, así que deja de hacer tanto drama

- ¡pero _mon amour_! – Trato de abrazarla de nuevo, pero la chica lo volvió a empujar – Europa es horrible ahora, no quiero ir, es muy molesto, quiero quedarme aquí

- Ya deja de llorar como una nena y ve a hacer tu trabajo como el hombre que se supone que eres – empezó a reír – bueno, claro que con ese cabello rizado cualquiera te confunde con una nena

- ¡eso es mentira! ¡solo lo dices para molestarme!

Empezaron a discutir como amigos, talvez Francis no había logrado conquistarla como el hubiera querido, pero por lo menos ya no era tan fría con el. Ambos discutieron y rieron otro poco, antes de que el subiera al coche que lo llevaría de vuelta a Veracruz. El coche empezó a avanzar mientras la mexicana veía como se iba su ex-enemigo, pero de pronto este se detuvo y al instante salio el francés corriendo hacia la mexicana, deteniéndose justo en frente de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto extrañada de la repentina acción del francés - ¿Qué olvidaste al-

No logro acabar la frase. En ese momento, Francis la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso sin que ella tuviera tiempo para evitarlo. Después de un par de segundos, la soltó.

- Justo eso _mon amour _– sonrió a la ruborizada mexicana para después salir corriendo de vuelta a su coche, logrando esquivar milagrosamente las balas de la mexicana que en cuanto se vio libre, saco la pistola y empezó a disparar.

- ¡hijo de la chingada! ¡en cuanto vuelvas me la pagaras! – gritaba la mexicana al coche que se alejaba rápidamente. A pesar de estar enojada por que le acababan de robar un beso, empezó a reír para si misma ¿Cómo pudo bajar su guardia de ese modo? Ahora que ya no era su enemigo era cuando mas se tenía que cuidar de el.

- señorita México – el capitán de la guardia interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué paso?

- Mi general Díaz me dijo que la buscara para que me ayudara con algo

- vaya – suspiro – creo que me castigara con trabajo extra, ¿en que le tengo que ayudar?

- Acompáñeme a las caballerizas por favor

Ambos se encaminaron a las caballerizas en silencio. A la mexicana no le empezó a gustar algo, sentía un ambiente extraño alrededor de este trabajo. En cuanto llegaron, el capitán se detuvo justo en medio sin dirigirle la mirada a Luna.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa mi capitán? – empezó a ponerse nerviosa, había algo muy extraño en esto

En ese momento entraron los tres jóvenes con los cuales había combatido hace un par de días. Uno de ellos se encargo de cerrar la puerta, mientras los otros dos rodeaban a la muchacha.

- capitán…

- Lo siento mucho… pero son órdenes de Díaz, mi general quiere que usted recuerde su posición, quiere que recuerde quien es el jefe aquí

La sangre de la muchacha se quedo helada, ya comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento saco su pistola pero recordó que había usado todas las balas hace apenas unos minutos. Empezó a buscar a su alrededor algo con que defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un golpe por la parte de atrás de su cabeza hizo que cayera al suelo. Cuando empezó a recuperarse del golpe, vio como cuatro sombras la rodeaban. Todos estaban armados con garrotes excepto uno, el cual tenía su pistola lista en caso de que tuviera que tranquilizarla de otra forma.

- bien, si son ordenes de Díaz – se quebraba la voz de la mujer - supongo que nada se puede hacer.

Resignada, se puso de rodillas frente a los soldados y los miro a los ojos. Estaba asustada, pero a pesar de eso, decidió ser fuerte, tenía que serlo. Poco a poco, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, no eran lagrimas de miedo, eran lagrimas de decepción y de coraje, pues sabia que Díaz se había vuelto como algunos de sus anteriores jefes: un hombre el cual creía que el era mas importante que su propio país.

Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos, estaba preparada para lo que venia, no le importaba ya.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del francés al momento en que volteaba a mirar el castillo que se iba alejando cada vez mas. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. En silencio, empezaba a rogar por que el amor de su vida se encontrara bien en esos momentos, aunque en el fondo, el mismo sabía que no era así.

- Se acercan tiempos difíciles para ti _mon amour_… espero que puedas con ellos…

El coche se alejaba cada vez mas del castillo, dejando solo una pequeña estela de polvo atrás de el.


	10. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! pt10

Hola a todos! Despues de no se cuanto tiempo al fin puedo actualizar esta historia! XD

Perdon por tardar tanto, entre la escuela y problemas personales no habia tenido tiempo de corregir ni de subir ni de nada.

Espero que lo disfruten. Este capitulo mas que nada es para marcar la mitad de la historia... ah! que emocion ya estoy a la mitad!

Este capitulo tambien es algo lento... ¿lento? si, creo que es la palabra... como sea, espero que no este muy fail XD

Advertencia: uso de nombre humano y pais

OC de Mexico es mio

... curiosamente en este capitulo no use ningun personaje canon... lo siento, eso sera en los que vienen XD

Bien! ya dejo de hablar, disfruten el fail ;3

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aquí!

Parte 10. Intermedio.

Todo estaba oscuro, todo estaba en completa paz…

Hasta que el dolor se hizo presente. Como un grito en medio de la noche, apareció. El dolor esa insoportable, inclusive un parte la quemaba, solo quería que terminara rápido. Abrió los ojos. Todo pasaba muy rápido. Escuchaba el sonido de los balazos y de gritos, que cada vez se hacían más lejanos. Sintió como de pronto alguien la tomaba y la empezaba a mover, mientras escuchaba algo similar a su nombre. Sintió como la levantaban del suelo y subían su cuerpo a una parte más alta. No tardo en sentir como el viento golpeaba su rostro, como si montara a gran velocidad. Todo estaba muy borroso, había mucho polvo y el olor a pólvora era muy penetrante.

Todo el ruido de la batalla se escuchaba cada vez más lejos hasta desaparecer. Cerró los ojos un momento, por alguna razón tenia mucho sueño y solo quería dormir un poco.

Al volverlos a abrir, ya no sentía el movimiento del caballo, ahora estaba acostada en algo duro, como una mesa, con muchas personas a su alrededor. No lograba entender lo que decían, pero por su tono de voz podía decir que estaban muy eufóricas y angustiadas.

El dolor era mas intenso ahora, mas agudo, ya no quemaba, pero aun era muy fuerte. Pero se intensifico mas, no pudo evitar gritar. Sentía como si algo entrara a su cuerpo y sacara algo. Esto se repitió otras tres veces, cada una peor que la anterior. No pudo tolerarlo más. Cerro los ojos esperando a que terminara todo, pronto ya no supo nada de si.

- Señorita - escucho una voz a lo lejos – Señorita García – era una voz de mujer - ¡María!

El grito la asusto mucho, abrió los ojos alarmada para ver su alrededor. Ya no estaba en el campo de batalla, estaba acostada en una cama.

- ¿Qué paso?

Aun estaba muy confundida, apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba que estaba en medio de la batalla. Recordaba que estaba montada sobre su caballo, había desenvainado su espada, iba a brindar apoyo a unos hombres de su batallón que estaban teniendo problemas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su auxilio, escucho varios disparos. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba cayendo del caballo para golpear el suelo con fuerza.

- rayos, no puedo estar aquí – al moverse sintió un gran dolor en el pecho – aagh! Tengo que volver, no puedo dejar a mis hombres, tengo que-

- ¡detente! – la mujer que estaba ahí la detuvo – si no te quedas quieta se te van a abrir las heridas y te vas a desangrar – la recostó de nuevo, era mas fuerte de lo que parecía – ahora quédate quieta

- ¡no entiendes! ¡Tengo que regresar! – trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero la otra mujer la volvió la acostar

-¡no! no puedes moverte, además - hizo una pequeña pausa, capacitando si hablar o no – no tiene caso que vuelvas a una batalla que ya ha terminado

- ¿a que te refieres? - a Luna se le helo la sangre - ¿Qué paso?

- estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente – dijo la otra muchacha – la batalla ha terminado y…

- ¡¿Qué paso?! – grito desesperaba, tenia un mal presentimiento

- nuestros hombres… perdieron la batalla, lo siento mucho

- ¡¿Qué?! – se levanto - ¡no! Debes estar equivocada, mis hombres me necesitan, tengo que irme

Pero antes de que se levantara, la otra joven la volvió a acostar, esta vez usando mas fuerza, causándole a Luna un gran dolor.

- ¡trata de calmarte! A mi tampoco me gusto la noticia, pero no queda de otra, ahora trata de quedarte quieta y recuperarte – la soltó – demonios, mi papa nunca me dijo que seria tan difícil cuidar de ti

- ¿tu… papa? – tartamudeo, aun le dolía mucho el hecho que la hubieran acostado tan bruscamente - ¿Quién es tu papa?

- oh, se me olvido – rio la otra muchacha – mi nombre es Frida, soy la hija del doctor Hernández

- ¡¿el doctor Hernández?! ¡¿de verdad?!

El doctor Hernández era amigo y el medico de Luna. Su familia, desde hacia un par de generaciones, se dedicaban a la medicina y sabían que Luna no era una humana normal. La familia siempre había sido muy fiel y habían guardado el secreto, por lo cual Luna les tenía mucho aprecio y respeto.

-¡que bien! Eso quiere decir que tú eres la hija de la que me ha contado, la que quiere aprender sobre medicina

- esa soy yo – dijo Frida – pero nunca me dijo que eras un paciente tan complicado

- no soy una paciente complicada

Frida solo levanto la ceja ante el comentario. Era cierto lo que dijo el papá de que era Luna podía llegar a ser muy terca, pero simplemente esto ya era demasiado.

- eso no importa – trato de levantarse – aun debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, no podemos permitir que se acerquen a la ciudad, tenemos que reagruparnos y volver a atacar, es todo, podemos ganar y

- ¡no! No lo entiendes, ya es muy tarde – las palabras eran amargas, pero aun así era la verdad – Guadalajara ya es de ellos, ha caído en control de los conservadores

- ¿de que estas hablando? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, simplemente no era posible – no, eso es mentira, tengo que volver, no puedo dejarlos solos ¡tengo que volver!

Frida tuvo que volverla a tumbar en la cama, no le gustaba mucho pues sabia que la lastimaba, pero Luna simplemente no se tranquilizaba.

- María, ya no estamos en Guadalajara, estamos en Colima – Frida pensó que seria mejor explicarle todo, tal vez eso la calmaría un poco – después de que te hirieron, sabían que no había forma de ganar, te sacaron de ahí y huyeron a la ciudad solo para curarte, una vez que estuviste estable, nos trasladamos aquí, no teníamos opción, la toma de la ciudad era inminente, no podíamos permitir que te capturaran, por eso te trajimos aquí, fueron ordenes del presidente

- ¿del presidente? ¿esta aquí? – Dejo de pelear por levantarse – tengo que verlo, tengo que hablar con el – la vio con ojos suplicantes y la sostuvo con fuerza – por favor, llévame con Juárez

- ¡¿estas loca?! No puedes moverte, es un milagro que estés viva después de cuatro balazos en el pecho, tienes que descansar un poco y-

- pero, es que

- ¡no hay peros! ¡te quedas aquí acostada o te juro que te voy a partir la-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando Frida estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Luna por su necedad. Ambas se quedaron quietas, mientras que el hombre que estaba en la puerta las observaba.

- Frida, te dije que no usaras violencia por más necia que se pusiera

- ¡doctor Hernández! – Gritó alegre Luna – bien hecho doctor, reprenda a esta niña insolente y lléveme con el presidente lo antes posible

- ¡¿Qué?! No me digas niña insolente – Frida le dio un coscorrón a Luna – y tu – volteo a ver a su padre - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan terca?!

- Bueno, ya era tiempo de que la conocieras y quería que vieras por ti misma como es la que será tu principal paciente – se acercó – ahora ayúdame a levantarla

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero esta muy mal herida! Si se le abren las heridas se va a morir

- ay… - se quejo Luna – no te preocupes, esto no es nada

- ¡tu no hables! ¡Estas loca! Papa, trata de razonar con ella, yo no puedo

- Tiene razón – dijo el hombre a su hija – recuerda lo que alguna vez te dije, ella es especial, no es como nosotros, no importa lo que le hagas, ella no morirá tan fácilmente como una persona normal

Frida vaciló por un momento, aun no se hacia a la idea de que una persona que se veía de lo mas normal fuera prácticamente inmortal. Es mas, el día que se entero de la existencia de México, creía que era un cuento que había inventado su abuelo, eso fue hasta que vio con sus propios ojos la operación que le realizaron para sacar las balas de su pecho, una persona normal no hubiese sobrevivido, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que lo que le habían contando era cierto.

- Frida – la voz del doctor Hernández la saco de su trance – ayúdame a levantarla

- si – se puso al lado de su padre - ¿A dónde la tenemos que llevar?

- El presidente Juárez solicito una audiencia con María, tenemos que llevarla con el – se volteo con Luna – recarga tu peso sobre nuestros hombros, te cargaremos

- no hace falta que me carguen – con mucho trabajo logro sentarse al a orilla de la cama – solo sean mi soporte para caminar

Cada uno se puso de un lado de Luna, el doctor a la derecha y la chica a la izquierda. Con mucho trabajo y ayuda de ambos logro ponerse de pie.

- ¿estas segura que puedes caminar? – pregunto preocupada Frida, tal vez Luna era inmortal, pero eso no la hacia inmune al dolor

- creo que si – en su rostro se podía ver fácilmente que le dolía aun – vamos rápido, tengo que hablar con Juárez ya

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron al reciento donde se encontraba el jefe de la mexicana, el camino a pesar de que no era muy largo, fue muy pesado, cada paso hacia que le doliera el pecho a la mexicana, pero su ansia de ver a Juárez era mucho mas grande que el dolor.

Tardaron un poco en llegar, pues trataron de ir lo más lento posible para que Luna nos sufriera tanto dolor. Tocaron la puerta para anunciar su llegada y entraron inmediatamente.

- Señor Presidente – el doctor se anuncio ante Juárez, el cual estaba leyendo algunos papeles – aquí esta la señorita García

- Muchas gracias Doctor Hernández – Juárez dejo los papeles a un lado y volteo a ver a Luna - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- He pasado peores – dijo con una sonrisa confiada - ¿para que deseaba hablar conmigo señor?

- Toma asiento por favor, necesitamos discutir varios puntos urgentes en privado – volteo a ver al doctor y la hija – ayúdenla a tomar su asiento y retírense por favor

- Si señor presidente - ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Ayudaron a Luna a tomar asiento frente al escritorio, una vez que se aseguraron que estaba cómoda y no le dolía nada, se despidieron y se dirigieron a la salida. Antes de salir Frida le dio una mirada compasiva a Luna, tenia le presentimiento que lo que discutirían no seria algo bueno.

Luna noto la mirada, la puso nerviosa ¿acaso su jefe estaba enojado con ella?

- señor – antes de que su jefe pudiera decir algo, ella alzo la voz – lo siento mucho, todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera guiado mejor a nuestros hombres no hubiéramos perdido, pero si me da otra oportunidad, estoy segura que podemos recuperar Guadalajara y

- María – Juárez no necesitaba alzar la voz para llamar la atención de la joven, su voz a pesar de que fuera tranquila, seguía siendo firme, y para hablar con ella se necesitaba firmeza – no te mande llamar para discutir lo que paso en Jalisco, no fue tu culpa, nos superaban, no había forma de que ganáramos

- señor, si no me llamo para discutir sobre la batalla – trago saliva - ¿para que fue?

- María, tu sabes bien cual es la situación actual

- si señor

- Tú sabes que si llegan a capturarme, seré ejecutado

- lo se señor, por eso lo protejo

- y has hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento – se estaba poniendo muy denso el ambiente, Luna aun no comprendía lo que pasaba – así mismo, tu sabes que ellos te quieren de su lado, de alguna u otra forma, quieren tenerte bajo su control

- lo se señor, pero no dejare que me capturen tan fácilmente, yo no quiero volver al pasado, no quiero perder mas de lo que ya he perdido hasta ahora, quiero un cambio, quiero que-

- lo se, no es necesario que te alteres – suspiro – María, tenemos que pensar muy bien nuestros movimientos antes de efectuar cualquier cosa, lamentablemente tu no lo haces

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿de que esta hablando?!

- María, eres la persona mas terca con la que he tratado en toda mi vida, no sabes respetar del todo la autoridad, eres demasiado impulsiva, no mides las consecuencias de tus actos, actúas antes de pensar, no tomas las opiniones de los demás en serio, además…

La lista seguía y seguía, Luna sentía el golpe de cada una de las afirmaciones que hacia Juárez sobre ella, ella quería protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Juárez la callaba y le exigía que lo dejara terminar primero antes de que hablara.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de este regaño? ¿Por qué le echaba en cara todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que le quería mostrar?

- ¿entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?

- no del todo señor – dijo con un puchero

Juárez suspiro, no podía creer que alguien que tenia mas de 300 años pudiera comportarse tan infantil.

- María, tienes que aprender a no ser tan impulsiva

- ¡no soy tan impulsiva!

Juárez le lanzo una mirada fría, lo cual hizo que México se tranquilizara.

- se lo mucho que ansias un cambio – retomo la conversación el presidente – pero hay veces en las que hay que ser paciente, tanto por tu bien como el bien de los demás

- no entiendo… ¿Por qué me esta diciendo todo esto tan de repente?

- María, tengo planeado salir del país

La revelación agarro totalmente desprevenida a México. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir algo así en un momento como este? ¿Acaso iba a huir? ¿No iba a pelear?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó y golpeó con fuerza la mesa con sus manos - ¡no podemos huir! ¡No es momento para que dejemos el país!

- María…

- No puedo creer que me pidas que me vaya, no puedo dejar a mi gente en un momento asi, todo podría acabar en total caos, inclusive

- ¡María! – Juárez alzo la voz, algo totalmente nuevo para Luna – siéntate y escucha

México no protesto, solo obedeció el mandato de su jefe.

- María… la situación actual no me ha dejado otra opción mas que dejar el país por un tiempo, sin embargo, lo hare solo

- ¿a que se refiere?

- me iré yo, pero tu te quedaras aquí

Algo dentro de Luna pareció quebrarse ¿acaso la iba a abandonar en un momento así? ¿Qué ya no le importaba su país? ¿la dejaría sola?

- no… - lágrimas empezaron a correr, de nuevo se puso de pie - ¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo! Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿vas a abandonarme así? Yo pensé que tu eras diferente, pensé que tu no me decepcionarías y me abandonarías, pensé que

- María, siéntate y déjame terminar de hablar niña insolente – Juárez era una persona muy paciente, pero Luna le agotaba toda la paciencia - ¡siéntate!

Luna obedeció inmediatamente, no estaba asustada, estaba triste, después de tanto tiempo, el único que parecía ser una buena persona para su país la abandonaba.

- Voy a dejar el país para poder planear mejor los siguiente movimientos, necesitamos armamento y apoyo – Juárez se levanto de su asiento – Tampoco deseo abandonar el país con la situación actual, pero es necesario para garantizar la victoria

- ¿entonces quiere que siga peleando mientras regresa?

- No, quiero vayas y te entregues al lado enemigo

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta loco?! No voy a hacer eso y - Luna paro cuando vio la mirada del hombre frente a ella, pudo ver dolor, sabia que él no quería eso

- Solo te pido paciencia – dijo el presidente – no solo pienses en ti, piensa también en la gente

- pero… - Luna aun estaba temerosa

- es difícil, pero a veces, para lograr un cambio es necesario ser paciente

México bajo la mirada, no le gustaba lo que le decían, pero aun así esa persona era en la única que confía en ese momento y creía en sus palabras.

- entonces ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que esperar a que la oportunidad para el cambio se presente sola?

- no se trata de que se presente sola – se dirigió a la joven – se trata de que vaya creciendo y formándose de forma natural

- no entiendo…

- ¿haz escuchado del árbol del Tule?

- si señor – miro dudosa al hombre frente a ella – ¿pero que relación tiene con todo esto?

- El Tule no siempre ha sido como lo conoces, creció poco a poco, tuvo que soportar tormentas y sequias, sin embargo no estaba solo. Hubo personas que cuidaron de él, pero a diferencia del árbol, estas personas iban muriendo antes, el árbol tuvo que ser paciente y esperar a las siguientes generaciones para que lo cuidaran.

- si señor, lo se, aun cuando era pequeña, el Tule ya existía y tenia muchos años… pero sigo sin entender…

- María – se paro enfrente de la joven – tu vivirás mucho mas de lo que todos nosotros juntos viviremos y en ese tiempo te encontraras con varias personas, algunas buscaran protegerte y hacerte crecer, otras solo te harán daño.

México apretó los puños, ella mejor que nadie conocía a las personas que solo le hacían daño, hubo varias de ellas antes que llegara Juárez.

- tu eres como el Tule – prosiguió Juárez – tienes que ser paciente en los tiempos de tormenta, eventualmente terminara la tormenta y llegara el día en que llegue la persona indicada que repare el daño que haya provocado la tormenta y cuide de ti.

México pareció comprender a lo que quería llegar su jefe. Tenía que ser paciente y no actuar precipitadamente como lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Al fin comprendió que el actuar así solo le había traído dolor a su pueblo y ella ya no quería eso.

- creo que ya comprendí – volteo a ver a su jefe – gracias

- son lecciones que tienes que aprender, después de todo eres un país – Juárez volvió a tomar su asiento – en cuanto sea el momento, te será mandado un mensaje en el cual se te dirá todos los detalles para nuestro encuentro, mientras tanto, estarás con el bando enemigo, así ellos pensaran que ya tienen la victoria asegurada y se descuidaran, ¿crees poder ser lo suficientemente paciente para esto?

- si señor, así lo hare – estaba determinada, cumpliría al pie de la letra todo lo que le habían dicho y esperaría.

Siguieron discutiendo otros puntos durante varias horas. Prácticamente Luna tenia que esperar en el lado enemigo y no decir ni una palabra hasta que llegara el mensaje de Juárez, una vez que obtuviera la orden, escaparía de los conservadores y se encontraría con Juárez en Veracruz.

Al cabo de un par de días, México veía como se alejaba la embarcación en la cual viajaba el presidente Juárez. Al cabo de otro par de días, ya se encontraba bajo el poder del bando conservador. El enemigo festejaba, habían obtenido la pieza más importante para asegurar su victoria. Pusieron bajo vigilancia a México, no podían darse el lujo de perderla otra vez.

Luna entro a la habitación que le habían asignado para su arresto. Todo estaba arreglado para que estuviera cómoda mientras estaba encerrada. Las ventanas estaban aseguradas y la única puerta estaba bien custodiada, realmente los conservadores no confiaban en ella. Pero no le dio importancia, de alguna forma lograría salir, ya pensaría después en como hacerlo.

Se dejo caer en la cama, habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días y su recuperación había consumido mucha de su energía, así que estaba totalmente agotada. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar poco a poco por el sueño, sonrió una última vez antes de caer dormida, pues sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría esa persona.

México despertó, vio el techo de su habitación. Con mucho pesar se sentó en la cama, le dolía el cuerpo, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. La habitación esta completamente oscura por las gruesas cortinas, así que no sabia exactamente la hora ni cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

Escucho como se abría la puerta de la habitación, vio de reojo a una persona muy conocida.

- ¿Frida?

- No señorita – respondió el joven – otra vez me ha confundido con mi madre

- oh, lo siento mucho – se disculpo Luna, ahora que lo observaba bien, podía ver la diferencia – es que son muy parecidos, lo siento

- no se preocupe – sonrió el muchacho - ¡oh! Casi lo olvido, el señor presidente ha solicitado que se presente en su despacho lo antes posible

- ya veo… ya había tardado en mandarme a llamar – se levanto con esfuerzo – dile que iré en seguida, tengo que vestirme primero

El joven asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. México tomo lo primero que encontró, no iba a cabalgar ni nada, así que saco del armario una falda oscura y una de sus blusas blancas, por lo general así se vestía cuando sabía que no tenía que cabalgar. Se dirigió al baño y se lavo el rostro, pudo ver claramente un moretón debajo de su ojo derecho. No le dio importancia y acabo de lavarse. Salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos hasta el despacho de Díaz.

En el camino pudo ver a varias personas que trabajaban en el lugar, todos la miraban con cierto aire de lastima, ella simplemente decidió ignorar esto, no necesitaba que tuvieran lastima por ella, la lastima nunca había hecho nada bueno por nadie.

No tardo en llegar al despacho. Toco la puerta y entro. Ahí estaba sentado Díaz, viéndola entrar. Lo único que hizo fue indicarle con un gesto que tomara asiento. Luna así lo hizo, tomo asiento sin decir ni una sola palabra ni expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

- Espero que entiendas el porqué de lo que hice

- lo entiendo a la perfección – respondió fríamente – no volverá a suceder señor

- me alegro que comprendas al fin cual es tu lugar, sé que fue una dura lección, pero es tu deber aprender – Díaz hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de Luna: ella no mostro ninguna – bien, en ese caso descansa un poco, mañana te diré cual será tu próxima tarea, puedes retirarte ya

- gracias señor

Luna se levanto y dejo el cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Díaz vio satisfecho como se marchaba, al fin había hecho que esa niña estúpida entendiera que nadie estaba por encima de él.

Luna caminaba tranquilamente en el pasillo de vuelta a su cuarto. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella simplemente sonrió. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esa persona. Mientras tanto, ella solo se limitaría a obedecer y ser paciente.

"Llegara, sé que lo hará, esperare, juro que lo hare… llegara, sé que lo hará, llegara… esa persona llegara…" se repetía la joven país, mientras la lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas y la sonrisa poco a poco se desvanecía.


End file.
